Total Card Game Island
by Mario4812
Summary: Warning! Yugioh Spoilers! Four months after the end of season 5, some random nobody named Xavir Casston took Yugi's title.  The strange thing is that he plans to give it away to the winner of his new competition: Total Card Game Island.
1. Introduction: The Duelists Arrive

(Note: The following events occur 4 months following the end of Season 5 of Yu-Gi-Oh.) (That means SPOILERS!)

(I am very reluctant to use any swear words in my stories, so don't expect any. Also, this is really a crossover in name only. Stop reading right now if you are looking to see any TDI characters in this story. Anyway, on with the story)

Introduction: The Duelists Arrive

(You can imagine their real voices or LittleKuriboh's Yugioh Abridged voices. Either will work.)

(#.)-Indicates Xavir giving an introduction to a character.

Xavir: Hello Duelist fans. In case you don't know me, my name is Xavir Casston (ex-uh-VEER CASS-ton). In case you haven't heard, I have recently claimed the title as new King of Card Games, and I will be your host for the worldwide dueling event: Total Card Game Island. We have well-known and not-so-well-known duelists coming from all over the world to gain the title of King of Card Games. Before we begin the main event, you need to get an idea about who will be participating. I will introduce the contestants by stating their name, description, and accomplishment(s). Now, let me introduce our first contestant:

placed third in the national Japanese Duel Monsters tournament, but he's #1 when it comes to water. I'd say he has a devotion to the ocean, but that's just lame. Watch out or he'll harpoon you, please welcome: Mako Tsunami!

(Mako arrives in a swordfish shaped boat).

Mako: It's an honor to be accepted into this competition Mr. Casston. It's even better knowing my greatest ally will be right by my side the entire time.

Xavir: And who would that be?

Mako: Why the ocean, of course. With her support, I will harpoon all who stand in my way! (Laughs evilly while holding harpoon) (stops laughing) I mean be the next King of Card Games.

Xavir: Great. Go stand over there while I introduce the others.

next contestant isn't widely-known, but he's the inventor of the semi-popular game, Dungeon Dice Monsters. He enjoys settling all his problems with dice and has a close personal relationship with his theme song: Here's Duke Devlin.

(Duke arrives in dice-resembling boat)

Duke: Hello, it's great to actually be dueling for a change.

Xavir: I'll bet it is.

(Duke stands over with Mako.)

up is a fellow by the name of Tristan Taylor...

(Tristan arrives in normal boat.)

Tristan: Hey world. It's me, Tristan. Hi mom! I'm gonna be famous!

(Tristan moves over to Mako and Duke.)

placed fourth in the last tournament on Duelist Kingdom. Straight from America: here is Bandit Keith Howard.

(Bandit Keith arrives in Red, White, and Blue boat)

Keith: It's great to be here, IN AMERICA.

Xavir: Wonderful, but we are NOT, in fact, in America.

Keith: (grumbling) Yeah, we'll see.

(Keith moves over to crowd.)

placed first and second in the national Japanese Duel Monsters tournament respectively. Give your attention to Bug Champion Weevil Underwood and Dino Man Rex Raptor.

(Weevil comes in bug-like boat and Rex comes in dino-like boat) (They see each other.)

Both:( to each other) What are YOU doing here?

Weevil: (smirks) If you must know, I've been invited to become the next King of Card Games.

Rex: So have I, but I plan to win. Now get outta my way. (Moves to crowd).

Weevil: Hah! You stand no chance! Sorry for that display, Mr. Casston. Some duelists just aren't professionals like me. (Laughs and moves to crowd.)

7. Next up is the underdog of the group. He placed 2nd and 4th in two different tournaments. He leaves all big decisions to luck. Here's Joey Wheeler!

(Joey arrives in a broken-down dinghy.)

Joey: Joey Wheeler has arrived!

Xavir: Well, Joey, are you excited to be competing?

Joey: You know it.  
Xavir: Do you think you have any chance of victory this time?

Joey: I KNOW I do and I'm not leaving this island without that title.

?: Then it looks like you won't be leaving then.

(Kaiba descends on his jetpack from his Blue-Eyes Jet).

and gentlemen, the owner of KaibaCorp and former Duel Monsters World Champion, Seto Kaiba!

Joey: Kaiba! I should have known you'd be in the competition.

Kaiba: And I don't intend to lose. Especially not to you.

Joey: We'll see how confident you are after I beat you.

Kaiba: That'll be the day. (Moves to crowd.)

Joey: And that day's today, Kaiba! Or maybe tomorrow, but it's COMING just you wait! Come back here. (Moves over to crowd.)

on, we have the sponsor of the tournament who wanted to make his own entrance: Maximillion Pegasus!

(Pegasus arrives in very fancy looking ship with Millennium Symbol.)

Pegasus: Welcome, competitors. I hope you're not intimidated that this is basically _my _tournament.

Kaiba: Never, Pegasus.

Pegasus: Come now, Kaiba-boy. No need to be so serious. Just relax. We're here to have fun, right Xavir?

Xavir: That depends on your definition of fun.

Pegasus: Well anyway, carry on with your introduction. (Moves to crowd.)

10. Our next contestant is the man who taught the former King everything he knows about Duel Monsters: Here's Solomon Moto!

(Solomon arrives in very old ship.)

Xavir: So how does it feel to be competing against your grandson?

Solomon: Not as good as beating him, (Laughs), but seriously I'm really looking forward to getting back into the action after all this time since my last tournament.

Joey: Wasn't that just a few months ago?

Solomon: That long already? I sure am glad I'm in this one. (Laughs) (Moves to crowd.)

11/12. The next two competitors are brothers who own and run the European Gaming Company, Schroeder Corp. They placed first and second respectively in the KaibaCorp Grand Prix and yet neither of them actually won, Leon and Zigfried Von Schroeder!

(Leon and Zigfried both come on same boat with Schroeder Corp insignia on it.)

Xavir: I hear you both are fairly good duelists.

Zigfried: Ve have dabbled in ze dueling arts.

Leon: I want another chance to duel against Yugi. The first time was a bit disappointing.

Xavir: Yes, I heard you cheated and suffered a miserable defeat.

Leon: Well, not exactly. My brother was the one who cheated and Yugi found a loophole in the card. Then I suffered the miserable defeat. I mean I lost, but only 'cause Yugi's so good.

Zigfried: Do not vorry. Zis time ve will both play ze game von-hundred percent 'onestly. Ve swear. (Crosses fingers behind back)

Xavir: I see. Go stand with the others. (They both move to crowd.)

next competitor is...

?: Seto!

[Mokuba is lowered down on a rope from the Blue-Eyes Jet.]

Seto: What is it Mokuba?

Mokuba: You left your briefcase on the jet. I thought you might be needing it.

14. Well it seems our next competitor has arrived. The diminutive duelist who owns 2% of KaibaCorp, in his first dueling competition, give it up for Mokuba Kaiba!

Seto: What are you talking about?

Xavir: Didn't you get his Star Emblem?

Seto: I got mine...

Mokuba: I thought you sent us two by mistake.

Xavir: It was no mistake. Check the inscription.

Mokuba (reading): This Star Emblem officially certifies Mokuba Kaiba as a contestant in Total Card Game Island. No way! But I've hardly ever dueled.

Xavir: Do you know how to play?

Mokuba: Well, yeah but-

Xavir: Then you're in. Now go stand with the others.

(Mokuba stands over by Kaiba.)

Xavir: Oh yeah, Kaiba. I need to ask that your jet leaves the premises. I want no way off the island.

Kaiba: Fine (waves jet off) (Kaiba's pilot takes off)

13. Anyway, our next competitor is the recent champion in the Duel Monsters Jr. Championship. Here's Espa Roba!

(Espa Roba comes in green boat resembling his hair.)

Espa: HELLO, XAVIR! MY VICTORY WAS CERTAIN THE VERY SECOND I SET FOOT ON THIS ISLAND! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY LET ME IN THE ROSTER FOR WINNING ONE MEASLY TOURNAMENT! I MEAN THERE HAS TO BE LIKE A GAZILLION OTHER DUELISTS BETTER THAN ME! I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT WOULD POSSESS YOU TO CHOOSE ME INSTEAD OF THEM!

Seto: Yeah Xavir, what is the deal with the people you're choosing. I mean, Wheeler, really?

Joey: Hey!

Xavir: The duelists I chose are based on their history with Yugi Moto.

Seto: But why Yugi? What makes him so special? Just because he's the former King of Card Games doesn't make everyone he came into contact with a great duelist.

Xavir: There will be plenty of time for questions after everyone is introduced.

15. Next is another personal friend of Yugi Moto: Tea Gardener.

(Tea arrives in friendly-looking pink ship.)

Tea: So you're Xavir, huh? You beat Yugi?

Xavir: That's correct. That's why I am King of Card Games for now.

Tea: Well if Yugi can't get his title back on his own, I'll be right here to help him. (Moves to crowd.)

next competitor-

Espa: IS THIS WHERE WE'RE STAYING?

Xavir: Yes, Espa, we're staying on this island for the competition. Now, the next-

Espa: ARE THERE PALM TREES HERE?

Xavir: Please direct all questions about the island to Pegasus. Now-

Espa: PEGASUS, ARE THERE-

Xavir: QUIETLY PLEASE!

Espa: OK!

16. Our next competitor placed 2nd in the Battle City Tournament to Yugi Moto. I heard he was possessed or something during that time, but it still counts. Here's Marik Ishtar.

(Marik arrives in ship looking like Millennium Rod.)

Marik: Hello everyone. I will destroy all of you and nothing will be left but your destroyed carcasses which are destroyed. SHAM!

Joey: Marik, what happened? I thought you gave up evil after your evil side was destroyed.

Marik: Yes, but I get very competitive when it comes to card games. (Moves to crowd.)

is a duelist who placed 2nd in the Australian National Duel Monsters Championship. He's spent some time in prison, he loves riding motorcycles, and his specialty is wearing strong suits of armor that have no attack power...

Joey: Oh no, not...

...hmm...there seems to be a smudge on the last name.

(Valon arrives in armored boat.)

Valon: (Australian accent) 'Ello Xavir. S'good to be here. 'Ay is that Joey Wheeler over there? (Walks to crowd.) You may 'ave got lucky last time but you'll not be winning 'ere.

Joey: Keep ya trash talk to yaself. Kaiba's already made that speech.

Valon: Just don't count me out before the gunshot, mate.

18. Our next duelist hails from the jolliest of England presumably. He made it to the Battle City Finals and that's about it. I heard he was involved with some criminal activity, but here's Ryo Bakura!

(Bakura comes in on completely white ship.)

Bakura: Hello Xavir. I'm really looking forward to being in this tournament.

Xavir: I hope you are, because you'll need all of your dueling talent to get far in this competition.

Bakura: Don't you worry about that. I plan to win! (Moves to crowd.)

19. Now we move to our next duelist. She placed 3rd in Duelist Kingdom and reached the Battle City finals. Here's Mai Valentine!

(Mai comes in ship resembling Harpie Lady.)

Joey: Hey Ma- (Valon pushes Joey aside)

Valon: 'Ey Mai! Good ta see ya!

Mai: Valon! Joey! Good to see you too, but I hope you don't think I'll be going easy on you.

Valon: Wouldn't want it any other way, Mai.

Joey: Yeah, same here. I don't want any pity victories.

Valon: 'Ey, you know what "pity" means?

Joey: Watch it...

20. The next contestant may seem a bit obscure to most people. Meet the sister of Joey Wheeler: Serenity!

(Serenity comes on very regal-looking ship).

Seto: Wait, what! (grabs Xavir) OK, Xavir, what' s the deal? It's bad enough you invited Wheeler. But to invite his do-nothing sister! I have to draw the line right there.

Xavir: If she's so little of a threat, then what's the problem?

Seto: It's an insult to me personally that you're putting us both at the same level.

Xavir: Are you an undefeated duelist? Serenity is.

Seto: That's not fair! She's only dueled once!

Xavir: And she won. How about that? Now everyone over there. (Seto and Serenity move over to crowd.)

Tristan: Hey Serenity, it looks like we're both-

Duke: (interrupts) Hey Serenity, it looks like we're both going to be in the tournament together. Can't wait (winks).

Tristan: (thinking angrily): He stole my line AGAIN! And my wink!

21. Next is the youngest champion duelist in the world. She's officially the champion duelist of America. Please welcome: Rebecca Hawkins.

(Rebecca arrives on teddy-bear looking boat.)

Rebecca: Uncle Xavir! Thanks for the invitation.

Xavir: (upset) What did I tell you about the "uncle" thing?

Rebecca: (embarrassed) Oops...(whispers) sorry.

Keith: HEY! She's only in the tournament because she's related to the host! That's straight-up nepotism...in AMERICA! That pipsqueak should be disqualified right now!

Xavir: OK, Keith but didn't she beat you in the national American Duel Monsters Tournament?

Keith: (grumbles) Maybe...

Xavir: So I guess I have to disqualify you both. Unless...

Keith: FINE, she can stay. It'll give me the opportunity to get my revenge anyway, in AMERICA!

Xavir: Then I hope you're a strong swimmer. That was the last boat and America's a few thousand miles away perhaps.

Tea: Wait, I thought there were 27 contestants. There's only 21 here.

Xavir: Unfortunately, Alistair is off looking for his brother, Raphael vanished off the face of the Earth, Vivian Wong was sent to some insane asylum, Ishizu had an urgent emergency, and Odion refused to participate if it meant being against Marik. (thinking to himself) I suppose they weren't meant to be the King of Card Games.

Mokuba: Is it too late to refuse to participate?

Xavir: Yes, but if you really want to leave, it's pretty easy to lose.

Mokuba: (thinking) Seto will never forgive me if I just quit. I better do my best...for him.

Joey: Wait a second, what about Yugi?

Xavir: (to camera) LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!

Joey: Nyeh!

Xavir: THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! HERE HE IS! THE FORMER KING OF CARD GAMES! YUGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Yugi rises out of the ground on mechanical lift.)

Xavir (to Yugi): Anything you want to say to the world, Yugi?

Yugi (stage fright): Uh...well the...the world?

Xavir: Confident words from the former champ. Will Yugi rise to win? Stay tuned to find out on Total Card Game Island!

Espa: IS THAT WHAT THIS IS CALLED?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Part 1: The Descent of Card Games Part 1

Day 1: The Descent of Card Games [Part 1]

Xavir: I would like to welcome the contestants to the competition. Before we begin I'm going to let you get ready and have breakfast. Follow that path to get to the cafeteria. Have fun.

(Crowd starts to walk down the path.)

Kaiba: Yugi, wait. I need to tell you something.

Yugi: What is it, Kaiba?

Kaiba: It's about that card Xavir used to beat you.

Yugi: The Rainbow Amoeba?

Kaiba: That's right, it turns out that-

Rebecca: YUGI!

(Rebecca grabs Yugi and pulls him down the path.)

Rebecca: Come on, we can have breakfast together.

(Rebecca pulls Yugi into the crowd as Yugi protests.)

Kaiba: (scowls)

Mokuba: Come on, big bro. Even you need to eat something.

Kaiba: I'm not hungry. (Walks down the path.)

Mokuba: OK, well I'm gonna go get something. (Runs down the path.)

Kaiba: It's time I stopped this madness right now. (Walks down path.)

(In the cafeteria people are sitting around eating and fixing their decks.)

(Yugi, Rebecca, and Solomon are all at one table.)

Yugi: So Rebecca, this Xavir is your uncle, huh?

Rebecca: (slurps milk) That's right. He was my mom's sister's husband, I think.

Yugi: He's married? He looks a little young...

Rebecca: He WAS married. I think there was an incident a few years ago so now he's a widower. He doesn't like to talk about it. I lost my mom when I was seven and I met Uncle Xavir when he showed up to the funeral. He's always been traveling and I never get to see him much. It's nice to finally be able to.

Yugi: I'll bet it is. I think it's nice my grandpa and I get to do something together for once. It seems like we never spend any time together anymore.

Solomon: I'll say. The last thing we did together was take inventory in the shop. I'm just glad that this will be a little more exciting.

Solomon: How's is _your_ grandfather, Rebecca?

Rebecca: He's fine. He's went off on an expedition to some ancient Mayan ruins this morning. He wished us all good luck in the tournament before he left.

Yugi: Well, I guess-

(Kaiba approaches)

Kaiba: Yugi, it's time we finished our conversation.

Yugi: Kaiba, what took you so long to get here?

Kaiba: I don't run unless it's absolutely necessary. Now listen, the reason we've never heard of this Rainbow Amoeba is because it doesn't exist! I checked my entire database and hacked into the Industrial Illusions mainframe to find any information on the card. Nothing came up. Xavir must have beaten you by using a fake overpowered card he made himself.

Yugi: That would explain how he was able to win so easily. I'll bet the other cards he used were also fake. I'd never seen any of them either.

Rebecca: Hey, I can't believe you're accusing my uncle of cheating!

Kaiba: Face it, kid, your uncle's just a dueling poser with an illegal overpowered deck. I'll bet even Pegasus doesn't know he cheated.

?:Excuse me, did I hear someone say my name?

(Pegasus walks over.)

Kaiba: That's right. Xavir cheated in his duel against Yugi by using fake cards in the duel.

Pegasus: Fake?

Yugi: That's right. He made up his own cards with ridiculously powerful effects. Kind of like how you did with Toon World.

Pegasus: What kind of cards did he use?

Yugi: He only played about twelve cards, but the main one he used was called Rainbow Amoeba.

Pegasus: Oh, I see. You lost to this Rainbow Amoeba card and Kaiba-boy searched everywhere to find its weakness, but he couldn't actually find the card. Am I right?

Kaiba: That's right, Pegasus. This whole event is a sham and Yugi should get his title back so I can beat him and claim it.

Pegasus: He should, IF the cards Xavir used were actually fake.

Kaiba: What do you mean?

Pegasus: Xavir came to me the day before his duel with Yugi to get my approval for his cards. I approved them and updated them to the Industrial Illusions database just this morning. I even have a copy of the card you mentioned right here. (Holds up Rainbow Amoeba.)

Yugi: That's the card! That's what he used to beat me!

Rebecca: See? I told you he wouldn't cheat!

Pegasus: I also have the seven Power Orbs, Federal Reserve, Sash of Endurance, Repel Gel, Last Chance, and Medical Intern. (holds up each card as he says them). These were the only new cards he said he needed to use and they looked perfectly fine to me, so I approved them and, what do you know, he came back the next day telling me he defeated Yugi-boy and had recorded the entire duel as proof. Now I suggest you stop making excuses and prepare for the tournament. It is for the title after all.

Kaiba: Fine, I'll win this tournament and get the title regardless of that card, and nothing will stop me. (Laughs and walks away).

Pegasus: Well I better be getting ready as well. See you around, Yugi-boy. (Walks away)

Yugi: Oh, I almost forgot to check how my friends are doing. I'll be right back.

Rebecca: (finishes milk) Why do you need to come back when I can go with you?

Yugi: OK, if you really want to. We'll be right back, Grandpa.

Solomon: Take your time. I'll just be preparing my strategy.(Yugi and Rebecca leave table.)

(During Yugi's conversation with Kaiba and Pegasus, Joey began an argument with Rex Raptor)

Joey: I don't care what cards you use. I've never even seen you win a duel. As I recall, you even lost to Weevil and Espa!

(Weevil snickers)

Rex: Whatever, that's all in the past! This is MY tournament, and anyone that faces me will taste the onslaught of my mighty dinosaur monsters.

Espa: TOO BAD FOR YOU THAT MY DECK HAS ALLOWED ME TO WIN A TOURNAMENT OF MY OWN. THIS TOURNAMENT SHALL BE WON BY ME!

Weevil: In your dreams, you maggot! That title will be mine, and my victory will let me finally get my revenge on Yugi Moto! (laughs evilly).

Bandit Keith: I'm afraid you're all going home without that title. Bandit Keith is the only possible choice to be King of Card Games...In AMERICA!

(Rebecca and Yugi arrive at this point.)

Rebecca: Please, Keith. I beat you once in America and I can do it again no matter where we are.

Bandit Keith: You don't deserve to be the American champion. You don't even wear a flag on your head. You even got rid of that teddy bear you had, which is one of the national symbols of America. Named after the great American President, Teddy Roosevelt... IN AMERICA!

Mako: What a joke! You all forget that we are on an island and islands are surrounded by the ocean. We are in my element now. I cannot lose.

Joey: Wait a minute. Didn't you lose to me and Yugi in "your element" before.

Mako: Silence or you will taste the briny depths of my harpoon! (Holds up harpoon)

Joey: (shocked) Man, put that thing away! How did you get that thing past security anyway?

Mako: I simply harpooned security until they let me take it onto the island.

Joey: You really are a freaky fish guy.

Mako: That does it! Face my harpoon!

(Mako lunges his harpoon at Joey and it is jerked from his hand at the last second.)

Zigfried: (holding harpoon) Let's leave ze fighting to ze card games, shall ve?

Mako: Hey, no one touches my harpoon except me and the person I am skewering! Give it back or I'll you shall feel the unbridled fury of the ocean.

Zigfried: I'll take my chances...(leaves table)

Mako: Hey, we are not finished here! (follows Zigfried)

Yugi: So Joey, are you ready for the big tournament?

Joey: I was born ready, Yug. This is finally gonna be the time I win and get named the King of Card Games.

Rebecca: Or maybe King of 2nd Place when I win. Oh, I mean unless Yugi here wins.

Joey: Hey now...

Yugi: Well, good luck Joey. Have you seen Tea and Tristan?

Joey: Yeah, they're over at that table over there. (Points to other table.)

Yugi: Well, I'll see you later Joey. I'm gonna see how they're doing.

Joey: Catch ya later, Yug. I still gotta eat before the whole thing starts.

(Yugi and Rebecca walk to other table. Tea, Bakura, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity are having breakfast.)

Yugi: Hey, guys. Ready for the big tournament?

Tea: I don't know Yugi. I'm not as experienced as some of the other duelists here. I don't think I can do this.

Yugi: Come on, Tea. If you weren't good enough, you wouldn't have been picked.

Tea: Maybe you're right, Yugi. Plus, I've got you all here to help me.

Yugi: That's right. We'll all do this together.

Tristan: (in another conversation) No, take mine, Serenity. I bet my muffin tastes better than Duke's .

Yugi: Well, kind of.

(Tea Laughs)

Bakura: I can't believe someone actually selected me to be in a tournament. I actually don't even remember dueling without the spirit of the Millennium Ring taking over for me. I don't think I'll make it too far in this tournament.

Yugi: Don't worry, Bakura. Just like I said to Tea, we're all here for you.

Bakura: Thanks Yugi, you know I-

(someone taps their glass with a spoon)

Marik: Attention everyone! I would like your attention. It is my great pleasure to announce that I will be destroying you all in this tournament. So feel free to drop out right now.

(Booing and jeering)

Marik: (angry) Do not insult me or your destruction will only be more painful. You have been warned!

(Meanwhile Joey is eating and Mai Valentine approaches him)

Mai: There you are, Wheeler. Glad to see you were invited to another tournament.

Joey: That's right, Mai, and I plan to win.

Mai: Tough talk for someone who always loses.

Joey: (angry) Oh yeah? You wanna duel right now?

?: 'Ay calm down, mate. She's only teasin' ya.

(Joey turns around to see Valon behind him.)

Valon: I hope ya not overconfident about ya little victory against me last time, Wheeler.

Joey: I don't get overconfident, I just get better. I didn't see you in Kaiba's Grand Prix.

Valon: And I didn't see you winning it. Besides, I was a little busy getting my loife back.

Mai: We may be friends Joey, but don't expect me to let you win. I'm doing whatever it takes to win this time.

Joey: Then that makes two of us. I'll see you in the dueling arena.

(Pegasus's henchman, Kemo, enters the cafeteria).

Kemo: Attention Duelists! Xavir demands all contestants to return to the orientation site. Total Card Game Island will officially begin in twenty minutes. He will go over the instructions only once, so do not miss anything! TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Part 2: The Descent of Card Games Part 2

Day 1: The Descent of Card Games [Part 2]

(Orientation Site)

Xavir: (to contestants) Welcome all contestants! Now that we've had time to prepare I would like everyone to please pull out their favorite monster card from their deck and place it in the specific slot I have placed in your custom-made Duel Disks. It should be glowing right now.

Favorite Cards Placed:  
Yugi-Dark Magician (2500/2100)

Joey-Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)

Kaiba-Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)

Tea-Magician of Faith (300/400)  
Tristan-Cyber Commander (750/750)  
Bakura-Dark Necrofear (2200/2800)  
Mokuba-Niwatori (800/900)

Solomon-Ancient Dragon (2800/2100)

Bandit Keith-Slot Machine (2000/2300)

Rebecca-Fire Princess (1300/1500)

Mai-Harpie Lady (1300/1400)

Valon- Psychic Armor Head (0/500)

Weevil-Insect Queen (2200/2400)  
Rex-Black Tyranno (2600/1800)

Zigfried- Valkyrie Zwei (1600/1600)

Leon-Forest Wolf (1800/300)

Duke-Orgoth the Relentless (2500/2400)

Mako-Fortress Whale (2350/2150)

Serenity-Marie the Fallen One (1700/1200)

Espa-Jinzo (2400/1500)

Marik-Revival Jam (1500/500)

Pegasus-Dark Rabbit (1100/1500)

Xavir: In addition to the title, the winner will be given my favorite card (Holds up Rainbow Amoeba.) as well as the seven Power Orb cards that go with it. As you may know, these are the cards I used to defeat Yugi Moto and these cards will be the symbol of the winner's accomplishment. There are only two in existence. The one I have, and the one I gave to Pegasus when he approved it. I would like to ask that everyone takes the rest of their decks up to the stage and drop them in this box. (Box rises up from underground.)

(Everyone drops their decks into the box.)

Xavir: Great. Now it's time to get serious. (Box lowers back into ground.)

Joey: Hey what are ya doing with our cards?

Xavir: I'm afraid the card you chose from your deck will be the only card you keep for the duration of the competition.

(Sounds of commotion throughout crowd.)

Xavir: Listen up! The first rule to be the King of Card Games: The King of Card Games does not need his own deck to win. You will be given a random deck each day composed of the cards you submitted plus my own personal collection. Half of your Decks will be monster cards and half will be magic and trap cards to even them out. OK, moving on, for those of you who believed this was a Duel Monsters tournament, I'm afraid you're in for a surprise.

Pegasus: What? But that's what you said it was!

Xavir: I said this was a_ competition_. If you looked back on every word I said, you could see that I never mentioned this was a tournament. Everyone else just assumed it was.

Kaiba: (angrily) Then what kind of atrocity is this then?

Xavir: Allow me to explain. First, direct your attention to my watch. (Xavir holds up his wrist showing his watch to everyone.) When I press this button, the watch will transform into MY custom Duel Disk. It's also known as the Dueling Glove. (Presses button and watch transforms into Dueling Glove.) This is my deck. (Holds up deck of cards.) Unlike yours, each card represents a different challenge. When I activate one of these "Challenge Cards" on my Dueling Glove, its effect will take place and the challenge will begin.

Yugi: What kind of effect do you mean?

Xavir: The entire island will change to match the Challenge Card, and whatever is printed on the card will set the rules and physical appearance of the challenge. Once the effects of the Challenge Card have been activated, it will be impossible for anyone to break the rules, so don't try. No one is going to be winning this competition dishonestly. I won't let them. Also, the effects of the Challenge Card will last until the winner is declared. Nothing and no one can interrupt the challenge for any reason once it begins, so be prepared for anything.

Now, I need to explain the 2nd rule of being the King of Card Games. The King of Card Games works well independently and in a group. Therefore, I am dividing everyone into two separate teams.

(Several Gasps and Murmurs)

Xavir: These teams will remain relatively constant throughout the entire competition, so get used to them. When I call your name, go stand on my left.

Leon Von Schroeder

Joey Wheeler

Rebecca Hawkins

Mako Tsunami

Maximillion Pegasus

Zigfried Von Schroeder

Solomon Moto

Ryo Bakura

Mokuba Kaiba

Tea Gardener

and Marik Ishtar

Your team will be known as the Blue-Eyes. (Flag rises with Blue Eyes White Dragon on it.)

Mokuba: Wait, but Seto isn't on this team! I can't duel without my big brother!

Joey: Don't worry, Mokuba. We don't need Kaiba, we got me! (Laughs)

Mokuba: Yugi's not on our team either.

Joey: What, (looks at team) OH NO! Neither's my sister!

Xavir: The remaining of you stand on my right:

Tristan Taylor

Duke Devlin

"Bandit" Keith Howard

Weevil Underwood

Yugi Moto

Serenity Wheeler

Rex Raptor

Valon

Espa Roba

Seto Kaiba

and Mai Valentine

Your team will be known as the Dark Magicians. (Flag rises with Dark Magician on it)

Weevil: Argh! How am I supposed to defeat Yugi if he's on my team!

Rex: Who cares? Yugi and Kaiba are on our team. That means we can't lose.

Xavir: Listen up! It is time to begin the first challenge. First, you will each be given 39 random cards. (39 cards are teleported into each duelist's Duel Disk.) Along with your favorite card, that makes an even 40. Second, let me show you the Challenge Card. (Holds up card showing illustration of airplane and free-faller.) This card is called Duelist Descent. We will begin in a airplane flying at 10,000 feet above the island. I'll explain the rest once we're there.

Kaiba: And just where is this airplane, Casston?

Xavir: Oh, you'll see. (Places card on Duel Disk to activate it.)

(All duelists and Xavir are warped onto gigantic airplane wearing parachutes.)

Joey: WHOA! What just happened!

Xavir: (shouting over roar of airplane) I wouldn't think about it too much, but the power of my Dueling Glove can bend reality to activate each Challenge Card. Have you ever seen Xiaolin Showdown?

Kaiba: (shouting over roar of airplane) No!

Xavir: Whatever is on the card will be the challenge. As I said before, its power prevents people from cheating, so I really wouldn't try it. Unless I say otherwise, I'll let you to look at the cards in your Deck beforehand, but fixing the order of your cards counts as cheating. so my Dueling Glove will prevent it. Now on to the challenge. You will each be paired against a duelist on the opposing team. You must then both jump out of the airplane with your Duel Disks and cards and begin dueling.

Joey: (also shouting over airplane) I don't think I heard you right. I thought you said we JUMP out of the airplane.

Xavir: (shouting) What did you think the parachutes were for?

Joey: (shouting) Are you CRAZY! We're supposed to duel while falling from 10,000 feet in the air?

Xavir: (shouting) It's the perfect distraction, huh? But don't worry. My Dueling Glove also allows me to insure all safety measures are taken into account. At precisely 100 feet from the ground, your parachutes will automatically open if they have not yet already. It should take about 60 seconds to get from here to that mark. You can see your Duel Disks now have a meter to keep track of how far you are from the ground. When the meter hits 100, both parachutes will open immediately. When one duelist's parachute opens, the duel immediately ends. Here's how this duel will work. I don't care how many turns you take, but you each can't play more than 5 monster, trap, or magic cards before reaching the 100-mark. It's fine if you play less than 5 before reaching the 100 mark, but you can't play more. You will each have 2000 life points, and, oh yeah, don't worry about sacrificing monsters this time. If one of you loses all your life points, the duel will immediately end and the parachute will open. If neither side loses by the 100-mark, the player with the most life points wins. After you play 5 cards, you can continue dueling, but you can't play any more cards. Once 5 cards have been played by _both_ duelists, each duelist is allowed to pull his or her own parachute cord. Once you've pulled the cord you will float down to the ground where you can watch the duels from the monitor below. However, if you open the parachute before 5 cards have been played by _both _duelists, you forfeit the match. This duel gives you a time limit and a card limit. I think its a good test of your basic dueling abilities. The team with the most total victories wins. Any questions?

Joey: (shouting) Yeah, I still don't think I get it.

Xavir: (shouting) That's not a question. First up is Seto Kaiba vs. Mako Tsunami. On your marks...

(Seto and Mako stand on platform)

Mako: I hope you're not afraid of going down, because this fall will drop you in more ways than one.

Kaiba: I'm not the one that needs to be afraid. I don't need my deck to win, but let's see how you do without yours.

Xavir: Get set!

(They activate their Duel Disks)

Xavir: JUMP!

(They jump.)

Yugi: (shouting) How do we decide who goes first?

Xavir: (shouting) You can figure that out in midair.

Espa: I FEEL SORRY FOR THE CHUMP WHO I AM DUELING! THEY ARE GOING TO LOSE SO BAD!

Valon: (looks down from airplane) Now this is wha' I call a challenge! I'd like to see tha bloke who thinks 'e can take me on.

(Meanwhile, Kaiba and Mako reach the 7000 mark.) (Both have 2000 life points. Mako has one monster on the field.)

Kaiba: Now I play my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

Mako: That's impossible. There's no way you could have drawn that so fast!

Kaiba: Don't tell me what I can't do. Blue-Eyes, destroy his Claw Reacher! White Lightning! (Blue Eyes takes out Claw Reacher and Mako's Life Points) (Kaiba pulls parachute cord)

Mako: (pulls own cord) You're just lucky we weren't dueling in the ocean.

Kaiba: Of course, because so many duels take place in the ocean.

(Back on the plane)

Xavir: (shouting) Kaiba get the first victory for the Dark Magicians. (Scoreboard on plane gives Dark Magicians one point.) 2nd match features Marik Ishtar and Weevil Underwood. On your mark...

Marik: (not shouting) Prepare to suffer a humiliating defeat as I defeat you who I will be defeating.

Xavir: Get ready...

Weevil: (shouting) What?

Marik: (talking louder) I said you will suffer a defeat that will defeat you and leave you utterly defeated.

Weevil (shouting) What?

Marik: (shouting) PREPARE TO LOSE, BINKY BOY!

Xavir: JUMP!

(Marik and Weevil jump)

Tristan: So Serenity, you ready for the big challenge?

Serenity: Actually, I'm a little nervous, Tristan. I've only dueled one time before this. I'm not sure I'll help our team much.

Duke: Don't worry, Serenity. You have me to help you learn the game, and I have much more experience than Tristan does.

Tristan: You're not the only one that knows how to duel, Duke. Besides, I seem to remember you losing more than winning.

Duke: We'll see who the loser is after this challenge. I know it won't be me, and it better not be you. Every point counts for our team you know.

(Marik and Weevil reach about the 4000 mark.) (Marik has 900 life points.) (Weevil has 1200 life points.) (Marik has Banisher of the Light in defense mode, Weevil has Harpie's Pet Dragon and Armored Zombie, and they each have one card face down.)

Marik: I summon Jinzo #7 to the field. His special ability allows him to attack you directly.

Weevil: Hah! You activate my trap card Horn of Heaven. I sacrifice my Armored Zombie to negate your monster from coming onto the field! And with only one card left to play, you're through.

Marik: Foolish fool! You have forgotten about the card already on my field. I reveal the card to be Ultimate Offering. Now I can summon an additional monster to the field.

Weevil: So what? You have to give up an extra 500 life points to do it. So play whatever monster you wish! It doesn't matter, because I still win.

Marik: Hahahaha! Witness your downfall! I summon the mighty Granadora (1900/700). (Marik's life points drop to 400.)

Weevil: And that's it. We've both played 5 cards! That means I win!

Marik: Hahaha! Your foolish dreams wish it were so! When Granadora is summoned, I gain 1000 life points!

Weevil: What? No fair! (Marik's life points increase to 1400.)

Marik: Now as you were saying, that was my final card. (Pulls cord)

Weevil: No! I- You- That's not- Aahh! (Activates parachute.)

Xavir: (shouting) Point for Marik and the Blue-Eyes! Zigfried and Valon, you're up!

Valon: I'll try to go easy on ya, Pinky.

Zigfried: Ve vill see who vill need ze handicap, Herr Valon.

Xavir: ...and JUMP!

(Zigfried and Valon jump)

Leon: (shouting to Zigfried) Come on, big brother. You can do it!

Rebecca: Hey Leon, remember me?

Leon: I don't...wait...Rebecca? Rebecca Hawkins?

Rebecca: That's me.

Leon: Whoa, I didn't recognize you without your pigtails.

Rebecca: (annoyed) Yeah, yeah, I change my hairstyle alot. Now listen, I just want you to know to be prepared, because I won't be going easy on you this time.

Leon: Oh, you went easy on me during the worldwide KaibaCorp Grand Prix? Rookie mistake.

Rebecca: (angrily) Listen, pal don't start acting all snooty to me just 'cause of one lousy victory.

Leon: Lousy? I seem to remember that duel being the semifinal match...

Rebecca: (angrily) That's it! We'll just have to settle this in the dueling arena. See you later!

(Zigfried and Valon reach the 2500 mark.) (Valon has 1200 life points and Zigfried has 2000.) (Zigfried has one monster on field. Valon has none.)

Zigfried: Hurry up, Herr Valon. Ze time eez almost up and you haff only played two cards.

Valon: All right then, I play Graceful Charity to discard two cards and draw 3. (Smiles) Now I play a personal favorite a' mine called Psychic Armor Head (0/0) in attack mode. Then I place this card face down. Your move.

Zigfried: Vell, since I haff already played five cards, I suppose all I can do ez attack your leetle American football helmet. Darknight Parshath, destroy hees Psychic Armor Head und his life points.

Valon: Sorry Pinky, but my face-down card is a trap called Return Damage. This little number causes you to take all the damage from this battle instead 'a me. And since your monster has 1900 attack points and mine has 0, you lose 1900 life points. (Zigfried's life points drop from 2000 to 100.)

Zigfried: Vell, Herr Valon. It seems zat you vin. How unsufferable. (Both hit 100 mark and parachutes open.)

Xavir: (shouting) Point for Dark Magicians. Bakura, Mai, you're up next.

Bakura: Um...are you positive this is safe as houses?

Mai: Easy kid, no need to get so British about it.

(Bakura glares at Mai)

Mai: I'm joking. Lighten up, kid.

Xavir: (shouting) JUMP! (both jump and Bakura screams while jumping)

Pegasus: Well, if it isn't Yugi's grandpa.

Solomon: (with disgust) Oh, hello Pegasus.

Pegasus: I do hope there are no hard feelings about the whole soul-capturing thing.

Solomon: Oh no, of course not. But, just so you know, I may seem inexplicably merciless during our duels.

Pegasus: Funny, Solomon, but I would be more concerned about the upcoming duel. A man of your age shouldn't be jumping out of airplanes 10,000 feet above sea level.

Solomon: And just how old do you think you are?

(Bakura and Mai reach the 4000 point. Bakura has 1700 life points and Mai has 500. Each have one monster on the field.)

Mai: You're all right kid. But now it's my turn, and I can play one more card. So I summon Yugi's Silver Fang and use it to destroy your Barrel Lily. (Bakura's life points decrease to 1600.) Now I my Ancient Elf will-(Bakura pulls parachute cord.)

Mai: What? No way! (Pulls parachute cord)

Mai: You'd rather forfeit than let me actually win?

Bakura: Not exactly. You already played 5 cards, giving me the right to end the duel any time I wish. Since you didn't declare your attack before I pulled the cord, I win. Cracking, isn't it?

Xavir: (shouting) Bakura wins another point for the Blue-Eyes! Next is Pegasus vs. Yugi.

Pegasus: Well, Yugi-boy, are you ready to play?

Yugi: (looks down below) Uh...sure?

Xavir: JUMP!

Yugi: Wait, what? (Yugi loses balance and falls out as Pegasus jumps) (Yugi gets himself upright and duel begins)

Pegasus: Are you ready, Yugi-boy? I play the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in attack mode and place two cards face down. Your turn.

Yugi: (thinking) That's my card. I'll bet Pegasus is using it just to throw me off. Well I'm not going let him. (to Pegasus) I play the Kinetic Soldier in attack mode (1350/1800) and attack the Celtic Guardian! And whenever Kinetic Soldier battles a Warrior-type monster, his attack points increase by 2000. So you take 1950 points of damage!

Pegasus: Not so fast Yugi-boy. I reveal my face down card, Draining Shield. Now your attack is negated, and instead I gain 1950 life points! (Pegasus's life points increase to 3950).

Yugi: Oh no! (sigh) I place two cards face down and end my turn.

Pegasus: Then it's my turn, Yugi-boy. (They pass the 7000 mark.) I reveal my second face down-card Altar for Tribute. So I sacrifice my Celtic Guardian to gain life points equal to its attack points. (Pegasus's life points increase to 5350). You see Yugi-boy, this duel isn't about destroying your life points. It's about having more than you do. Of course, taking yours away can't hurt. Now because you have a monster and I don't, I can summon this not-so-little fellow right now: The Big-Piece Golem. (2100/0.) Finally, I play Fissure to destroy your Kinetic Soldier. Big-Piece Golem! Attack!

Yugi: Hold on, Pegasus! I reveal my face-down trap Curse of Aging! Now, as long as I discard 1 card, your monster loses 500 ATK and DEF. (Yugi's life points drop to 400).

Yugi: So I'm still in the game, Pegasus.

Pegasus: (They pass the 5000 mark.) Not for long, Yugi-boy. As soon as your turn begins, my Golem's attack power rises back to 2100. And even if you manage to destroy it, you'll never catch up to my life points in time. (Big-Piece Golem rises back to 2100.)

Yugi: (thinking) I don't have any cards strong enough to beat his Golem. It all comes down to this next card I draw... (Draws card.)...And this might do it! (To Pegasus) I play the magic card Reversal Quiz! Here's how it works: First I discard my entire hand! Then I have to guess whether the next card on the top of my Deck is a monster, magic, or trap card. If I guess correctly, we switch life points. (Pegasus gasps)

Pegasus: (Regains composure) Playing the odds, eh Yugi-boy? Very well, but you better hurry. We only have 3000 feet left.

Yugi: I say...it's a monster card. (Draws card). (Looks at card.) (Smiles) It's my lucky day, Pegasus. The card I drew is...Toon Dark Magician Girl (Yugi gets 5350 Life Points and Pegasus Decreases to 400.) (Pegasus is shocked) I'm not finished yet, Pegasus.

Pegasus: Don't be silly Yugi-boy, you've already won and time is almost up. (Height meter hits 1200.)

Yugi: I don't plan to win because time runs out, Pegasus. That's the coward's way out. Something I learned from the Pharaoh. I can still play two more cards. So I reveal my other face down, Monster Reborn to summon a monster I just discarded. The Dark Magician (2500/2100)! Now Dark Magician, destroy his Big-Piece Golem! Dark Magic Attack! (Pegasus's Life Points Drop to 0.) (Yugi's parachute activates at the 112 mark.)

Pegasus: Well-played Yugi-Boy. I can see you've become more confident since our last duel in Duelist Kingdom. But just remember, you're not always going to be that lucky.

Xavir: (shouting) Yugi Wins! Another win for the Dark Magicians, making the score , up next Joey and Serenity. Get into position!

Joey: Serenity! (thinking) I can't duel my sister. But our team's behind already. Ah great, now I gotta decide what's more important: my sister or this duel.

Serenity: I'm glad I could have my first duel against you, Joey. This should make me more comfortable dueling. Let's just try to have fun.

Joey: You bet, Serenity. Let's duel!

Xavir: JUMP! (They both jump)

Serenity: (while falling) Joey, I'm scared!

Joey: Don't worry Serenity. We'll be fine. Just concentrate on dueling. You can go first!

Serenity: OK, I play the Atomic Firefly in attack mode. (100/200.) Then I end my turn.

Joey: (thinking) Man, that card is weak. I could take 'er out in just one move with this Zombrya the Dark. Who's card is that? Maybe Bakura's. I can't humiliate her like that. There's only one thing I can do now. (Pulls parachute.)

Serenity: Joey, no! (Pulls parachute) How could you? This was my chance to get the hang of dueling.

Joey: I'm sorry, Serenity, but I could have won on my first turn.

Serenity: Then you should have. I may not be a good duelist, but I don't want anyone throwing duels for me, and that includes you, big brother.

Joey: OK, You got it, Serenity. No more freebies, I promise. I'll go all at out from now on.

Serenity: Well, maybe you could go a little easy on me.

Joey: Come on, make up ya mind!

Xavir: (shouting) Joey Wheeler has forfeited the match! Dark Magicians win again.

Rex: (thinking) I should have known. Wheeler was too spineless to cream his own sister. He won't last long.

Xavir: (shouting) Tristan! Rebecca! You're next.

(Tristan looks out of airplane.)

Tristan: (shouting) Uh...I don't know about this. No, I'm sorry team. I just can't jump. No way.

Xavir: (shouting) You refuse to jump?

Tristan: (shouting) That's right.

Xavir: (shouting) OK, you call a bluff.

Tristan: (shouting) Wait, what?

Xavir: A bluff. Since you called it, Rebecca now has to jump in order to win. If she jumps, she automatically wins, but if she refuses, you win by default.

Tristan: (thinking) Ah, sweet! I'm gonna win this duel for nothing. There's no way that Rebecca's gonna-

Rebecca: (shouting) Of course, I'll jump. What am I, 7? (jumps out of airplane)

Xavir: (shouting) Rebecca wins! The Blue-Eyes gain back some ground. The score is now 3-4.

Duke: Nice going, Tristan. That was pathetic.

Tristan: Quiet, Duke. Just wait 'till your turn.

Xavir: (shouting) Next is Solomon Moto vs. Espa Roba! Move it!

Espa: PREPARE TO LOSE, OLD MAN!

Solomon: (wakes up) WHAT? Who is it? Leave me alone!

Xavir: JUMP! (They jump)

Mokuba: Hey Tea, isn't this Joey's Time Wizard?

Tea: Let me see. (Takes card) Yep, this is it.

Mokuba: This is the one he uses to turn his duels around isn't it.

Tea: That's right, but I'd be careful about using it. If it fails, it not only destroys all your monsters, but your life points take damage too.

Mokuba: Oh yeah, I remember. I'll make sure only to use this when I have to.

(Solomon and Espa are at 7000 mark) (Solomon has 2000 Life Points, Espa has 200 Life Points.) (Solomon has 2 monsters and Espa has none.)

Espa: I DON'T GET IT! HOW DID YOU GET SUCH A HUGE LEAD IN UNDER 20 SECONDS?

Solomon: What? I don't know anything about cold compresses, but my Soldier of Stone is about to finish you! Attack his Life Points Directly! (Espa loses all Life Points) (Espa's parachute activates, Solomon falls asleep until 100 mark and parachute activates)

Xavir: (shouting) Solomon Wins! The score is tied once again. Up next Bandit Keith is up against Tea!

Keith: Finally, I've been waiting for this. Just so you know, parachuting is a national American sport and so is winning against its enemies.

Tea: Let's just duel.

Xavir: JUMP! (They jump)

Rex: (thinking) So my opponent will either be some German guy's younger brother whosomehow doesn't have any accent or Kaiba's younger brother who's never really dueled before. This is too easy.

(Tea and Keith reach 3000 mark. Both have 2000 life points. Tea has one monster on field, Keith has none.)

Tea: Hurry up, Keith. If you don't make a move soon this is gonna end in a draw.

Keith: You don't get it do you? All it takes to win is to have the most life points by the time we get to the 100 mark. So if take out some of your life points before you can counterattack, I'll win.

Tea: No way! So that's why you let me go first! So I couldn't attack you. That's cheating!

Keith: It's totally fair. It's just winning the Bandit Keith way. (Looks at marker) Looks like its time. I play that freaky fish guy's Cannonball Spear Shellfish. Destroy her puny Happy Lover and win this duel for AMERICA! (Tea's Life Points go down to 1800.) (The marker hits 100.) (Both parachutes activate.)

Tea: (thinking) What a cheat! I can't let him win this thing.

Keith: (thinking) At this rate, I'm guaranteed to win this thing.

Xavir: (shouting) Bandit Keith is the winner! The Dark Magicians once again take the lead. Leon is up next against Duke Devlin! And...JUMP! (They jump)

Mokuba: (thinking) That means I'm up next against Rex.

Rex: (thinking) That means I'm up next against that toddler. This is gonna be awesome. I may not have my Deck, but my Black Tyranno is still in here somewhere, and if I can draw it, the game will be mine.

Xavir: Well, looks like Leon has already won. That ties up the score.

Tristan: (thinking) Hah, nice going Duke! And you called me pathetic.

Xavir: Now the final match will begin to determine the winning team. Mokuba Kaiba vs. Rex Raptor.

Mokuba: (thinking) It's all up to me. This is for you, Seto!

Rex: (thinking) So long, squirt.

Xavir: Aaand...JUMP! (They jump)

Rex: I'll go first! I play Mai's Harpie Lady (1300/1400) in attack mode and place one card face down. That'll do.

Mokuba: I play Fairy's Gift (1400/1000) and send it to destroy your Harpie Lady!

Rex: Not this time! I reveal the trap card Waboku. Now your for the rest of this turn my monsters are invincible, and I can't take damage. (Attack does nothing)

Rex: Now It's my turn. I play the magic card Mountain to increase my Harpie Lady's attack and defense power by 200. (1500/1600) Now it can destroy your Fairy's Gift! (Mokuba's Life Points drop to 1900.)

Mokuba: (thinking) Now I'm defenseless. I better defend myself (to Rex) I play the Mermaid Knight (1500/700) in defense mode and one face-down card. That ends my turn.

Rex: Just what I wanted you to do.

Mokuba: Huh?

Rex: First I summon Dark Driceratrops (2400/1500) in attack mode. It may not be my Tyranno, but this card's special ability allows it to cause damage to your life points even if your monsters are in defense mode! But before I attack, I play my fifth and final card Heavy Storm to remove all Magic and Trap cards on the field. (All trap and magic cards destroyed. Mokuba's face-down Mirror Force is destroyed) I lose my Mountain, but it's worthless to me now anyway. OK, Dark Driceratrops, take out his monster! (Mokuba's Life Points drop from 1900 to 500). (thinking) I could finish you with my Harpie Lady, but it'll be more fun to end it with my Driceratrops. (to Mokuba) Your turn. (They pass 5000 mark.)

Mokuba: (thinking) This is my last chance. I need something good if I'm gonna win this duel. I can only play 2 more cards. Here we go. (To Rex) I'll start by playing Marauding Captain (1200/1500) in attack mode.

Rex: What's the deal? That card's too weak to do anything.

Mokuba: That's why activate Marauding Captain's special ability. If I summon him to the field, I can summon another monster that has 4 or fewer stars. And I choose this one. (Plays Time Wizard.)

Rex: No! Not that!

Mokuba: Activate Time Roulette! (Roulette spins.) (Arrow lands on a "win.") (Rex's Dark Driceratrops and Harpie Lady are instantly destroyed.)

Rex: No! That's impossible!

Mokuba: OK, Marauding Captain, attack his life points with Double Sword Slash. (Rex's Life Points drop to 800.) Now, go Time Wizard finish this! (Rex's Life Points drop to 300) And since you can't play any more cards, I win with more life points.

Rex: Aagh! It's not fair! This game was mine! How could you draw the Time Wizard now? (They hit 100 mark and parachutes open.)

Xavir: Mokuba has won! The Blue-Eyes win by one victory and that ends the challenge! (Dueling Glove glows and all duelists and Xavir teleport back to orientation site.) Congratulations, Blue-Eyes you have won the first challenge.

Joey: We did? All right, so what do we win?

Xavir: You win invincibility for the first day.

Pegasus: Invincibility from what?

Xavir: Why, elimination, of course.

(Vigorous questioning and complaining begins.)

Xavir: Please, let me explain. After every challenge, one team will gain invincibility. This means the entire team cannot be eliminated from the challenge that day. I will also give invincibility to the duelist who performed the best on the losing team. This time, performance will be based on overall final life point difference and where you opened the parachute excluding any forfeits or bluffs. The winner of immunity by a huge margin is, Seto Kaiba! Congratulations! That's it for today, Blue-Eyes. You get the rest of the day off. For the Dark Magicians, there's one more thing you need to do. Your custom Duel Disks have a map to the Elimination Arena. Come there tonight at 8:00 PM where one duelist will be eliminated.

(That night...)

Mai: So, Valon, how do you think this whole elimination thing works?

Valon: Eh, We proba'ly have some sort of quick duel-off and the los'a has ta' leave.

Weevil: In that case, I suggest that Tristan just leave now. He didn't even duel!

Tristan: That's not fair, I wasn't the only one who lost.

Seto: No, but you were the only one on our team that _forfeited_.

Tristan: Well, what about Duke? He lost in about 4 seconds to that German kid's brother.

Seto: I know. I'm having a hard time deciding whose loss was more pathetic.

Rex: Yeah, you guys are really pathetic.

Seto: You be QUIET! (grabs Rex) It's one thing to lose the tiebreaker duel to Mokuba, but you had to insult him the entire match. No one messes with my little brother but me! You, that insect creep, and half the other so-called duelists here don't even DESERVE to be in this competition!

Rex: It wasn't my fault I lost. He pulled that stupid Time Wizard out at the last second.

Seto: That's another thing. You lost to Wheeler's card! Good luck winning this competition...

(Xavir appears on stage.)

Xavir: Welcome, Dark Magicians! It is time to eliminate one person from the team. You will each walk into this small cubicle. (Room rises from ground.) Once inside, you will vote for who you believe is the weakest link of your team. The duelist with the most votes _will_ be eliminated!

Seto: Are you telling me that the person that is eliminated will be decided by whoever we _choose_?

Xavir: That's correct.

Valon: Couldn't people just join together an' vote for the _strongest _player?

Xavir: Well, in theory the strongest duelist should have gotten immunity through best performance.

Seto: How true

Xavir: Otherwise, you may want to remember that the teams remain constant. Voting off your strongest duelist may be a bad idea for your team. One more thing, while you vote someone off, hold up your written vote to the camera inside and make a brief statement about your reasoning for voting them off. Anything you say will be completely confidential from the other duelists, so say anything you want. First to vote, with immunity, is Kaiba. (Kaiba walks into voting room.)

(After all the duelists have voted)

(NOTE: For the elimination process, to make it more dramatic, scroll slowly to read one name at a time. They are spaced to make this easier.)

Xavir: I have reviewed the videos. I have ten Millennium Tokens. These tokens represent your status as duelists. There is one for each of you except one. I will hand you these in order from least # of votes against you to greatest # of votes against you until I have none left. The one that doesn't get a token must immediately get on the Elimination Boat behind you and leave the island immediately. There are no exceptions to this rule. Here we go,

Seto Kaiba, you have immunity. (Throws him a Millennium Token)

Next tokens go to:

Yugi

Valon

Serenity

Espa

Bandit Keith

Mai

Weevil

Two Millennium Tokens remain, the next one goes to...

Duke

And the final token goes to...(Dramatic music)

Tristan

Rex Raptor, you have been eliminated.

Rex: No! That's not fair, I shouldn't be able to be voted out of a dueling competition.

Xavir: You've just learned the 3rd rule of being the King of Card Games: The King must be popular among his fellow duelists and to be frank you don't seem to be very popular. (static)

(This next part shows the audience what the duelists had to say in the voting room. I'll have their comment followed by the name of the person they wrote down in ALL CAPS.)

**Kaiba:** That dinosaur freak messed with the wrong billionaire's brother. DINOSAUR FREAK

**Tristan:** I don't care how smooth he is, he's not talking his way out of this. DUKE

**Yugi:** I still don't trust Weevil. If it weren't for him, I'd still have my grandpa's Exodia cards. WEEVIL

**Valon:** Quitters neva win, Tristan, and you're a quitta. TRISTAN

**Espa:** I VOTE FOR DUKE DEVLIN! HE LOST WAY TOO QUICKLY!

Duke: (outside room) We can hear you, man!

**Espa**: WELL IT'S TRUE! DUKE

**Duke:** It'll be nice to spend some time with Serenity once Tristan's gone. TRISTAN

**Mai:** That Rex is still a creep even after all this time since Duelist Kingdom. He's got my vote. REX

**Serenity:** My big brother doesn't seem to like that Rex Raptor guy. I think I'll help him out. REX RAPTOR

**Rex:** I can't wait to see the look on Wheeler's face when I win this thing. TRISTAN

**Weevil:** I have had it with being grouped together with Captain Dinosaur! He's out of here! REX

(static)

Xavir: (to camera) Well, our first duelist has been eliminated. Now only 21 duelists remain. Who will win the next challenge? Will Joey keep his promise to Serenity? And will Weevil start getting some respect now that Rex is gone?

Kaiba: (in background) Not likely.

Xavir: Find out right here! Next time on Total Card Game Island!


	4. Part 3: 10,000 Duels Next to the Sea

Day 2: 10,000 Duels Next to the Sea

Xavir: (to camera) Last time on Total Card Game Island: Our duelists were divided into two teams had to duel while falling from 10,000 feet. You would think they would be a little more hesitant, in the end Tristan was the only one to back out. Eventually the Dark Magicians got the win by one victory, and it was the presumptuous Rex Raptor who was voted off. Now it's time for the duels to take off and really test the endurance of our duelists. Check it out here on Total Card Game Island!

Xavir: Greetings, survivors! Welcome to the second day of Total Card Game Island. Before we begin, I would like to introduce you all to my co-host.

(A young dark-haired girl about Rebecca's age comes to Xavir's side out of nowhere.)

Girl:...

Xavir: This is Fyrmid Nasstoc (fEEr-mid NASS-tOck). You can call her Fyr (fEEr). She will be my assistant for most of the challenges. She doesn't say much, but she will occasionally help me make the challenges more challenging. Speaking of challenges, for today's challenge you will receive an entirely new 40-card Deck, excluding your original card, of course. (All Decks taken and replaced with new Decks via teleportation.)

Here is your next challenge: (Activates Dueling Glove and Draws Challenge Card.) It's called Duel 'Till You Drop. In this challenge, each duelist will start with 4000 life points and you do need to sacrifice monsters this time. You must defeat every opponent on the opposing team at least once. Your life points are reset to 4000 after each duel. Each duelist will receive 11 or 10 "Character Cards", depending on your team since the Dark Magicians have only 10 players. All 11 or 10 Character Cards of your Character Cards will have your own face on it. When you lose, you must give this card to the duelist that beat you as proof of their victory over you. Since the Dark Magicians are down one player, they only have to beat ten of the other duelists instead of all eleven.

Joey: (thinking) Oh man, that means I have to beat either Yugi or Kaiba. Not to mention Serenity...

Xavir: If just one member of a team can get 10 different Character Cards, their entire team will win invincibility.

Tristan: OK, this seems way too easy. What's the catch here?

Xavir: Ah! The catch would be the 4th rule for the King of Card Games: The King of Card Games must always be prepared to duel. When a Duelist from the opposing team challenges you, you must accept their challenge or immediately give them your Character Card. Another thing is that this challenge will not end _until _someone gets 10 different Character Cards. Therefore, falling asleep will disqualify you from this challenge, and all of your Character Cards are given to each member of the other team.

Espa: YOU'RE SAYING WE CAN'T FALL ASLEEP?

Keith: (thinking) With this guy here, how can we?

Kaiba: (thinking) Big deal, I'll win this before nightfall.

Xavir: One more thing, Fyr will be in charge of taking and distributing the Character Cards when someone falls asleep, so don't worry about retrieving them. Remember, first to 10 _different_ Character Cards wins it for their team. Let's DUEL! (Plays Challenge Card) (Sun disappears and moon rises)

Xavir: For ambiance, this entire duel will be played in perpetual nighttime. This nighttime effect will not affect the actual dueling. This duel could last anywhere from a half-hour to a week or longer. I suggest beginning before fatigue sets in.

(Montage featuring several duelists winning)

Mako beats Espa

Zigfried beats Serenity

Joey beats Weevil

Solomon beats Duke

Tristan beats Tea

Kaiba beats Marik

Mai beats Leon

Yugi beats Mokuba

Pegasus beats Keith

Valon beats Bakura

Kaiba beats Tea

Rebecca beats Duke

Pegasus beats Keith again

Joey beats Espa

Mai beats Zigfried...Dueling continues

Solomon falls asleep. Fyr takes his cards and gives one to each of the Dark Magicians.

Yugi: (as she give him Solomon's card.) Wait a minute, who exactly are you?

Fyr:...(disappears)

(24 hours after challenge began)

(Valon has 800 life points, and Joey has 400. Each have 1 monster on the field.)

Joey: Hey Valon, ya tired yet?

Valon: Not since I dropped outta school, Wheeler. My Giant Germ's about to finish you with this final blow. Attack his Stone Soldier with Sickening Force!

Joey: I think all this duelin' is getting to ya. My Soldier's attack power is higher than your little germy friend there. That means your Germ is destroyed as it attacks. (Giant Germ destroyed. Valon drops to 500 life points.)

Valon: I'm afraid that I know exactly what I'm doing. Y'see, when Giant Germ's sent to the Graveyard, you automatically lose 500 life points.

Joey: (tiredly) Oh no... (as if he just realizes he lost) That means I lose! (Joey's life points drop to 0.)

Valon: I'll take that Card now, Wheeler. I believe that makes 7 total. Only ones left ta beat are Pinky, Lil' Rebecca, and that Marik bloke.

(Meanwhile, Kaiba is dueling Rebecca. Kaiba has 900 life points and Rebecca has 800. No monsters are on the field and Kaiba has one face-down card.)

Kaiba: Hurry up, kid. I just have you, Mokuba, and Zigfried left, and I'm hoping Mokuba falls asleep soon.

Rebecca: Stop calling me a kid. I'm a college student, you know.

Kaiba: That doesn't mean you're able to ride most roller coasters. Besides, isn't it past your bedtime anyway?

Rebecca: I haven't had a bedtime since I got rid of my teddy bear. Now take this: (yawns) I play the magic card, Toll. Now we each have to pay 500 attack points to declare an attack. So next, I play The Lady in Wight in defense mode (0/2200) and end my turn.

Kaiba: (thinking) She's probably planning to take advantage of The Lady in Wight's special ability and summon low-level Zombie monsters to bypass her Toll card. Let's see how she likes this. (to Rebecca) Now I reveal my face-down card as Monster Reborn. I use it to bring back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon! I pay the toll to destroy your Lady in Wight. (Kaiba's life points decrease to 400.) Your move.

Rebecca:...

Kaiba: YOUR MOVE!

Rebecca:(unexcitedly) Huh? Oh, right. I play..I play the... zzzzzz. (Rebecca collapses from exhaustion.)

Xavir: It looks like Kaiba wins by Sleep Victory.

Kaiba: What a shame. I couldn't have attacked again without losing the rest of my life points. She might have actually been able to pull it off. Then again, I doubt it. Anyway, where's Zigfried?

(Joey approaches)

Joey: Hey, Kaiba! I challenge you to another duel!

Kaiba: Not now, Wheeler. I need to find Zigfried.

Xavir: Kaiba has declined Joey's challenge, giving Joey a free victory!

Kaiba: Wait a minute, I didn't decline anything!

Xavir: You said, "Not now." That sounds like a refusal to me.

Kaiba: (Grabs Xavir) I can beat Wheeler in my sleep. You can't just give him a victory because I said that.

Joey: Then why don't you go to sleep and we'll see?

Kaiba: (Lets go of Xavir) I don't think so, Wheeler. Here, take this card and get out of my face. I have a challenge to win.

(Meanwhile, Weevil is dueling Espa)

Weevil: Hurry up and move so I can crush you with my invincible Insect Queen!

Espa: I DON'T THINK SO! I'M NOT MAKING A MOVE UNTIL YOU FALL ASLEEP!

Weevil: Well you'll be waiting for quite some time. If you don't hurry up, I'm going to get you disqualified for intentionally delaying the duel.

Espa: WE WILL SEE WHO LOSES THIS DUEL AFTER YOU COLLAPSE FROM EXHAUSTION!

Weevil: Hah, you'll go down before I do.

Espa: NOT LIKELY!

(5 minutes later they are both asleep.)

Mai: Mako, I think you need some sleep.

Mako: No one tells Make Tsunami what he needs except the ocean!

Mai: I'm just saying, you've been holding that harpoon in my face for the past five minutes.

(Shows Mako threatening Mai with a harpoon.)

Mako: What of it?

Mai: Well, usually you at least have some sort of reason for threatening people with harpoons.

Mako: I don't need a reason, I have a harpoon. Also, I'm not a freaky fish guy.

Mai: I didn't call you one, but you're not helping the cause.

Mako: Enough! I have more important things to do right now anyway.(Gives Mai his Character Card) I must construct a sandcastle to stop the army of evil lemons!

Duke: (overhears while walking by) That's ridiculous, how can you build a sandcastle with the rock golems guarding all the honey?

Mako: I will harpoon them away from the honey and reclaim the lost coloring book.

Mai: Right, good luck with that. Hey, you, Tea! Let's duel! (Walks away to duel)

Mako: You! (points off-screen) You're working for the lemons!

Bakura: Lemons? What are you prattling about?

Mako: I challenge you to a duel for their magic scepter!

Bakura: But we're on the same team!

Mako: Face my harpoon! (Mako falls asleep)

Duke: Oh no, Bakura, what have your evil lemon powers done?

Bakura: I told you, Duke. I'm not working for any lemons. Now how about we duel before...

(Duke falls asleep)

Bakura: (thinking) Hmm...they must have been subdued by the mangoes. I must contact the lemons! (Runs off)

(Meanwhile)

Serenity: Big brother, I don't think I can do this much longer. I'm about to fall asleep any second.

Joey: Well, how many cards do ya have?

Serenity: I have 5 from the ones who fell asleep. I haven't won any duels yet.

Joey:(boldly) Then how about we have a rematch?

Serenity: You know I'd love to Joey, but I'm really just too tired for it. Here, (Hands Joey her Character Card) take my card and good luck. (Serenity lies down and falls asleep.)

Joey: Serenity, no! Wake up! You can do this! I know you can!

Xavir: Sorry Joey, once they fall asleep, they're eliminated.

Joey: Then I'm winning this thing for my sister.

Pegasus: (nearby, half asleep) But she's on the other team.

Joey: Whatever, I'll still win this for her even though it won't help her. How many more cards do I need? (thinking and looking at Character Cards.) Let's see here, Kaiba, Espa, Weevil,...Bandit Keith, Valon, Mai, and Yugi are the four left. I need to beat three of 'em to win this. I guess I'll start with Keith since I haven't dueled him yet.

(Meanwhile, Yugi and Leon are dueling. Yugi has 2000 life points. Leon has 2100 life points. No monsters are on the field. Yugi has one face-down card.)

Leon: It sure is an honor to be able to duel with you again, Yugi.

Yugi:(nods) I'm glad we get another chance to do this without any Golden Castles in the way this time.

Leon: Yeah, so I play the Ancient Telescope to see the next five cards in your deck. Now you won't be playing any unexpected surprises (Looks at cards.) OK, I summon Oscillo Hero(1250/700) in attack mode and place one card face down. That ends my turn.

Yugi: My turn, I play the Psychic Commander (1400/800) in attack mode. Now, destroy his Oscillo Hero.

Leon: Not so fast, my trap card Negate Attack stops your attack.

Yugi: Sorry, but my Trap Jammer stops your Negate Attack, so your Oscillo Hero is destroyed. (Leon's life points drop to 1950.)

Leon: Ah, I forgot about that card. Let's see here, I play my Forest Wolf (1800/300) in attack mode. Then I play the magic card, Candy Land. This magic card does more than change the field into a magical world of gumdrops and sugarplums. It also adds an extra 400 attack points and 200 defense points to every fairy tale monster on the field. (Forest Wolf becomes 2200/500.) OK, Forest Wolf, destroy his Psychic Commander with Fairy Tale Fang Attack. (Yugi's life points drop to 1200.) That ends my turn.

Yugi: For my turn I play a card you may be familiar with. I play the magical Gingerbread House. (Gingerbread House eats Forest Wolf and spits it back out. Forest Wolf becomes 2800/500.) It increases your monster's attack power by 600, but since it is greater than 2500 attack points, it is destroyed. I also gain 500 life points as a bonus. (Yugi's life points rise to 1700.) And since your Forest Wolf is destroyed, my Psychic Commander comes back to my side of the field. Now I place another face down card and end my turn.

Leon: Nice move, Yugi. But I have a better one. I play Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your face-down card. (Enchanted Javelin destroyed) I summon the Ancient Lizard Warrior (1400/1100) in attack mode. Since we have equal attack points, it looks like we're tied for now. So I play a face-down and end my turn.

(Yugi draws)

Leon: Not so fast! Now your Gingerbread House takes my Ancient Lizard Warrior and increases its attack power to 2000.

Yugi: Then for my turn, I play one of Bakura's favorite cards Change of Heart to take control of your Ancient Lizard Warrior for 1 turn. Now I use it to attack your life points directly!

Leon: Not so fast. I reveal Magical Arm Shield to cause your Lizard Warrior to attack your Psychic Commander. (Leon's Life Points decrease to 1350.)

Yugi: Then I place a face-down card and end my turn.

Leon: Then I get my Ancient Lizard Warrior back. And since you have no cards on the field, I can attack you directly. Ancient Lizard Warrior, attack his life points directly.

Yugi: Sorry, Leon, but I reveal Magic Cylinder.

Leon: Oh no!

Yugi: Oh yes! Now your attack is negated and your monster's attack comes out of your life points. And that's the end.(Leon's life points drop to 0.)

(Leon and Yugi shake hands and Leon gives Yugi his Character Card.)

Leon: Nice dueling, Yugi. It was great dueling you for real. Now I just wish I was a bit more awake so I could concentrate.

Yugi: I hope that's not your excuse for losing.

Leon: No, I'm not gonna make an excuse for losing to the former King of Card Games. I just can't understand how that Xavir guy was able to beat you.

Yugi: Well, besides his Rainbow Amoeba strategy, he seemed to know just what cards I would play. (Yawns) It kind of reminds me of how Pegasus read my mind while we dueled, but since the Millennium Items are gone, I'm not sure how he did it..

Leon: Who knows? (Yawns) I think I'll just rest my eyes for a minute before the next duel.

Yugi: Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. (Both lie down on the grass and fall asleep within the next two minutes.)

(Meanwhile, Zigfried and Kaiba are dueling. Zigfried has 2700 life points. Kaiba has 1400 life points. Zigfried has 3 monsters on the field. Kaiba has two.)

Zigfried: Vell Herr Kaiba, it seems zat you fail to be able to think properly after tventy-seven hours vithout schleep.

Kaiba: I can think just fine, Zigfried. In fact, since Mokuba fell asleep, I think I'm about to win this whole challenge.

Zigfried: Hmm, zat vould be quite ze accomplishment. My life points are completely protected by my monsters und you haff already lost your Blue-Eyes. I vould'nt be surprised if you lose zis turn.

Kaiba: I won't be the one losing. I play the magic card Shrink to reduce the attack power of your Vampire Genesis by half. That brings its attack points down to 1500! So now my Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) can destroy it. (Zigfried's life points drop from 2700 to 2200.) Next, I attack your Cannon Soldier (1400/1300) with my Millennium Scorpion (2000/1800) to stop you from attacking my life points with its effect. (Zigfried drops to 1600 life points.) Also, since my Millennium Scorpion sent one of your monsters to the graveyard, it gains an additional 500 attack points! (2500/1800.) That ends my turn.

Zigfried: Excellent move, Herr Kaiba, but I'm afraid zat zis time it is I who will be victorious.

Kaiba: What do you mean, you snake?

Zigfried: Your defeat begins right here: I sacrifice 1000 life points to summon zis card! (Zigfried drops to 600 life points.)

Kaiba: Argh! Not that!

Zigfried: Zat is right, Herr Kaiba. Say hello to ze magical vonder of Toon Vorld. Now I can play any Toon Monsters available in my Deck. Und it just so happens zat I have vun right here. So I sacrifice mein Bubonic Vermin to summon ze Toon Dark Magician Girl. Und since you don't haff any Toon Monsters on your side of ze field, I can attack your life points directly. Zis duel is over! (Kaiba's life points drop to 0.)

Kaiba: (furiously) Rematch! Right now!

Zigfried: Eef you insist. Let's duel! (Both have 4000 life points)

(Meanwhile Joey is dueling Bandit Keith)

Keith: Tough luck, dweeb. My Mirror Force trap card blocks your attack and takes out all of your monsters!

(Joey has 1200 life points. Bandit Keith has 3200. Keith has two monsters on the field. Joey has none)

Keith: On top of that, it's my turn now. So I think I'll have my monster attack your life points directly! Go Armored Zombie! (1500/0) End this duel, in AMERICA!

(Joey falls asleep as his life points hit 0.)

Keith: Heh, I should have kept him up all night last time we dueled. What a joke. (Walks away.) (thinking) Only two left to beat: the pink-haired Nazi and Pegasus.

(Meanwhile, Valon has 4000 life points. Marik has 200. Valon has 3 monsters on the field and Marik has one monster and a face-down.)

Valon: Come on, Marik. I thought you were s'posed ta be the master of torture or somefin. I din' think you tortured people through boredom.

Marik: How foolish your foolish foolishness is! I have been planning my victory from the beginning with this card. (Reveals face-down card.) It is called Tempest Tossed. Now I get to special summon one Level 4 or lower monster from my Deck for every time you have attacked my life points directly. Since you've attacked me twice, I get to summon two monsters from my deck onto the field! First, I play Basic Insect, followed by Fiend Scorpion. Then I sacrifice both monsters to summon one of the most powerful monsters in this deck: Barrel Dragon. (2600/2200) For my final monster, I remove those two insects I sacrificed from the game to summon Doom Dozer (2800/2600)! Now Barrel Dragon, destroy his Amazon Archer (1400/1000.) (Valon drops to 2800 life points.) Now Doom Dozer, destroy his Torpedo Fish (1000/1000)! Valon's life drops to 1000.) And since Doom Dozer caused damage to your life points, the card on top of your deck is sent straight to the graveyard!

(Valon disposes top card to graveyard.)

Marik: I'm not finished yet, binky boy!

Valon: What do ya' mean? Your monster's have attacked already! Your turn's over!

Marik: (laughs evilly) Fool! You seem to have forgotten my face-down card! It's something called Mischief of the Time Goddess! It automatically skips your turn and lets me attack again! Barrel Dragon! Annihilate his pathetic Cyber Prima (2300/2600) with Proton Blast! (Valon's life points drop to 500.)

Marik: Doom Dozer! The time has come to-(Marik suddenly collapses from fatigue.)

Xavir: Valon wins the duel!

Valon: What? That's it? I was expecting a bit more of a challenge.

(Tristan runs to talk to Valon)

Tristan: Hey, Valon! You just missed Pegasus beat Bandit Keith again. After the duel was over, Pegasus just fell asleep like he was knocked out cold. We each get his Character Cards. (Fyr comes and gives Valon Pegasus's Character Card.) Zigfried and Bakura are the only ones still awake on the Blue-Eyes.

Valon: No worries, mate. If I beat Zigfried, this challenge'll be over.

Tristan: Kaiba's dueling Zigfried right now. If he wins, our team wins the challenge. I'm gonna go find Bakura for a quick duel.

Valon: I think I'll see how that Kaiba-bloke's doin'.

(Tristan walks into the forest looking for Bakura.) (Bakura appears in the tree branches above with orange paint smeared under his eyes.)

Bakura: Lemon Squad Alpha Attack! (Bakura begins throwing lemons at Tristan.)

Tristan: Hey, Bakura, what's the deal? Quit it! OW! (Tristan gets knocked down)

(Bakura jumps down from the tree)

Bakura: Tell your mango commanders that the lemons will one day rule this island.

Tristan: Dude, snap out of it. You've gone crazy!

Bakura: You're the one who's crazy if you think we didn't have a Plan B.

(Tristan looks around to see he's surrounded by lemons with angry faces drawn on them.)

Tristan: You've got to be joking, Bakura. You've been drawing faces on lemons instead of dueling?

Bakura: No, I've been drawing faces on lemons to prepare them for battle. Now lemons, attack! Haha, face the citric acid of your destruction! Your time has come, Mango Minion!

Tristan: Sorry Bakura, this is for your own good. (Knocks out Bakura.)

Tristan: Man, you can really lose it when you don't get enough sleep. Bakura forgot the power of the Cupcake King's magic mirror disabled all the lemons and caused this blizzard. (Tristan sees snow everywhere that's not really there.)

(Meanwhile Kaiba has 700 life points and Zigfried has 1600. Zigfried has one monster on the field and Kaiba has none. Kaiba has one face-down card).

Zigfried: Vell Herr Kaiba, you haff allowed me to summon Toon Vorld again und my Toon Dark Magician Girl is about to come. I hope you realize zat zis duel is over once more.

Kaiba: Not this time Zigfried, I play the trap card Dark Bribe to remove your Toon World from the field and the chances of summoning your monster along with it. Unfortunately, you are allowed to draw one card from your Deck. (Zigfried draws a card and smiles.) Next I summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon in attack mode! Now Blue-Eyes destroy his life points with White Lightning! (Zigfried's Life Points drop to 1). Wait, what just happened? That should have finished you!

Zigfried: Perhaps Herr Kaiba, but ze card I drew vas ze card Sash of Endurance. Vhen it eez in my hand, it allows me to stay in the game vith un life point. Eet also immediately ends your turn.

Valon: How's it going, gentlemen?

Zigfried: It's going splendidly. I vas just about to vin zees duel.

Next I play Exiled Force und sacrifice it to destroy your Blue-Eyes. Zen I place one card face down und activate ze Messenger of Peace to end it.

Valon: Come on, Kaiba. Don't let Pinky here get the best of you.

Kaiba: Don't worry, I won't. I play Element Dragon (1500/1200) in attack mode and the magic card Black Pendant to increase its attack power to 2000. Then I end my turn.

Zigfried: Zat eez correct, because my Messenger of Peace prevents any monster vith un attack power of 1500 or more from attacking.

Kaiba: Yes, I know. Too bad that won't last long. You have to pay 100 life points each turn to keep the card on the field.

Zigfried: Vhich is vhy I play reveal my other face-down as ze continuous trap card Catch a Breath. It allows me to restore 800 life points for every turn you do not attack. Und I don't remember you attacking last turn. (Zigfried's Life Points go up to 801.) Und now it eez my turn, und I pay for my Messenger of Peace. (Zigfried drops to 701 life points) Next I summon Jinzo -Returner (600/1400) who's special ability allows him to attack your life points directly! (Kaiba's life points drop to 100.) Zat ends my turn.

Kaiba: (thinking) If I don't attack, he gains another 800 life points. Plus, on his next turn, he'll attack my life points again with his Jinzo-Returner, and I don't have a weak enough monster to bypass his Messenger of Peace. But I can use this card. (to Zigfried) This duel is over, Zigfried! I play the magic card Enemy Controller to sacrifice my Rocket Jumper and take control of your Jinzo-Returner.

Zigfried: So vhat? Jinzo-Returner eez not strong enough to end the duel on your side of ze field. Und after your turn ends, I get him back.

Kaiba: But you forget, Element Dragon was equipped with Black Pendant, and when Black Pendant is sent to the Graveyard, you lose 500 life points. (Zigfried's life points decrease to 201.)

Zigfried: No! Zat can't be!

Kaiba: That's right, Zigfried! Now Jinzo-Returner, end this duel and this challenge! (Zigfried's life points drop to 0.)

Kaiba: That's the end of the game. And once again, I end up as the winner. I'll take your Character Card now.

(Fyr appears and hands Kaiba Zigfried's Character Card and the duel ends. The sun reappears.)

Xavir: Congratulations, Mr. Kaiba. Once again you are the strongest link in your team. Blue-Eyes, you lost this time and must now vote someone off. This time immunity goes to Zigfried for surviving the longest and having the most victories. Follow the map to the Elimination Arena tonight at 8:00 where one duelist will be eliminated. Also, to those who stayed awake the whole thirty-one hours, I suggest getting some sleep for tomorrow's challenge.

(That night, at the Elimination Arena)

Zigfried: Vell, I vonder who I should eliminate.

Marik: I suggest we annihilate the most foolish of the lot.

Mako: The ocean and I agree. That is why Bakura must be voted off. He was speaking some nonsense about evil fruit.

Bakura: (bandaged from being knocked unconscious) That's not fair, you were spouting off about it just as much!

Pegasus: Let's not forget it was Yugi's grandpa who fell asleep after the 2nd duel.

Solomon: I can't help it, I'm old!

Pegasus: Really now, how can the King of Card Games be a senior citizen who can't even stay awake to win a duel?

Zigfried: Now zat you mention it, I believe it vas Rebecca who had zee upper hand to Herr Kaiba und lost because she fell asleep.

Rebecca: Hey! You're just saying that 'cause you were the only one on our team that didn't fall asleep.

Bakura: I didn't fall asleep either. I was knocked unconscious.

Marik: Same thing, really. They both are the result of foolish weakness.

Leon: But you fell asleep too.

Marik: Silence, binky boy! I will not be chastised by an infantile.

Zigfried: Behave yourself, Herr Marik. Your status as a contestant eez in our hands, you know.

Leon: (jokingly) Yeah, yours too, Rebecca. (Rebecca glares at him)

(Marik sits down pouting.)

Tea: Hey Mokuba, who are you voting for? I just can't decide.

Mokuba: Don't tell anyone, but I'm voting for Rebecca. She's been completely obnoxious since I first met her that time she dueled Yugi.

Tea: Oh, I know what you mean.

Mako: Listen up all of you, the ocean, myself, and my harpoon order you all to vote off Bakura. That is all I have to say on the matter.

Joey: Dude, how are you even allowed to have that thing? Anyway I'm trying to sleep if you don't mind.

(Xavir appears with loud explosion)

Joey: AAAGH! (Falls out of seat)

Xavir: Hello, duelists! Here's the drill. You go into the voting room, write the name of the person you want voted off, and make a brief statement about why you voted for that person. Person with most votes is _eliminated._ Zigfried, you're up first.

(Zigfried votes, then everyone else votes.)

Xavir: The votes have been counted. I have 10 Millennium Tokens. There are 11 of you. One duelist will not receive one and must immediately leave the island on the Elimination Boat. NO Exceptions!

Zigfried, you have immunity.

Pegasus

Leon

Mokuba

Tea

Joey

Marik

Solomon. Two tokens left, next one goes to

Bakura. And the final token goes to:

Rebecca

Mako Tsunami, it appears the tide has turned. You're out.

Mako: This isn't right! I can't lose! I'm right next to the ocean!

Joey: So long, ya freaky fish guy.

Mako: I AM NOT A FREAKY FISH GUY! I WILL HARPOON ALL OF YOU! (Kemo and Croquet take Mako to the Boat) YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF MAKO TSUNAMI! (Boat leaves the dock.) (static)

(Voting Room Clips) (Remember, first the description, then the name of the person they voted for in ALL CAPS)

**Zigfried:** I believe Marik to be ze veakest link. Who falls asleep as they deliver ze final blow? HERR MARIK

**Leon:** I'm with my brother all the way. We're in this together. MARIK

**Mokuba:** Sorry, Rebecca. You're too full of yourself. REBECCA

**Joey:** Uh, I wasn't paying attention. We vote for the guy we want to stay, right? JOEY

**Tea:** I feel for you, Mokuba. I'm sick of Rebecca's obsession with Yugi. REBECCA

**Bakura:** Mako Tsunami is a loon. I have had it with all his harpoon poppycock.(Harpoon sticks into voting room next to Bakura's head. Bakura looks at it with fear.) MAKO

**Pegasus:** The old man needs to go. This isn't the International Bingo Competition. SOLOMON

**Rebecca:** I can't believe Zigfried suggested voting me off! And Leon's still as irritating as ever. Let's see how they like this! LEON

**Mako:** The ocean and I have agreed on voting for Bakura. BAKURA

**Solomon:** Mako Tsunami tried to wake me up when the challenge was over. Want to see where it stabbed into my-(static) MAKO

**Marik: **What a fool Mako is! He believes that his harpoons are more powerful than my lengthy diatribes. He shall pay for his foolishness! MAKO (static)

Xavir: The second duelist takes the dive into the sea of defeat!

Marik: (offscreen) And it is not me! Only fools fall into such a sea, and I am not a fool, so therefore I have immunity from diving into the aforementioned body of water. Behold my immunity to foreboding aquatic landmarks and fear me!

Xavir: Will-

Marik: (offscreen) SHAM!

Xavir: Will Joey get enough rest for the next challenge? Will Yugi figure out how I was able to beat him? And will the lemon army finally defeat the mangoes? Join us next time to maybe find out on Total Card Game Island!


	5. Part 4: The Artless Dodgers

Day 3: The Artless Dodgers

Xavir: (to camera) Last time on Total Card Game Island: The duelists were pushed to the limit as they had to win against ten different duelists through nonstop dueling. Many duelists collapsed under the pressure, and a few managed to stay awake. But will they all collapse under a new set of rules? Find out on Total Card Game Island!

(Orientation Site)

Joey: Hey, Yug, whatcha doing?

Yugi: I'm taking a look at some of these cards I've never seen before. I need to be familiar with as many cards as possible if I'm gonna win.

Joey: That's a good idea. Here, check this one out.

Yugi: (reads card) "Critical Marksman" (1000/1000). Every time it attacks, it has a 1 in 3 chance of tripling its attack power." Sounds powerful. I'll remember this one, Joey.

Kemo: (to contestants) Attention duelists! I trust you are all ready for today's challenge. Xavir has ordered you all to follow the map on your Duel Disks to the location identified.

Tea: (looks at map) It's to that cave that Bandit Keith sealed us in last time we were here.

Bakura: Oh dear, that's the last place I would want to go back to. But I suppose I must.

Rebecca: Come on, Yugi. I'll walk with you.

(Tea glares at Rebecca as they walk away.)

(They eventually arrive in the room formerly used by the Paradox Brothers. Xavir is there wearing Dueling Glove.)

Xavir: Welcome, duelists. It is time I told you the 5th rule of The King of Card Games: The King of Card Games must have a certain degree of luck.

Joey: Oh, yeah. My specialty.

Xavir: This next Challenge Card is called "Duel Dodgers." Five of you will participate at one time. You will be given 40 random monster cards for your Decks. That means no trap or magic cards allowed. You will choose one duelist on your side to be the attacker. The "attacker" will put this orb (red for Dark Magicians, blue for Blue-Eyes) into the circular area on your Duel Disk to identify them as the attacker. Just place it on and twist it into place. (demonstrates) The other 4 duelists on each side will be "defenders" for the turn. All 5 duelists from each team will draw five cards each. Then they will play one monster from their hand. Attackers use the attack points of the monster and defenders use the defense points. Attackers must choose one of the enemy defenders to attack. They cannot attack the enemy attacker until the attacker is the only one left.

Kaiba: What do you mean, the "only one left"?

Xavir: Please, let me finish. As before, to destroy a monster, the attacker must have higher attack points than the enemy's defense points. If the attacker destroys a monster, the duelist that owned the monster will be out. If the attacker has equal attack points as the enemy's attack or defense points, both monsters will be destroyed and both duelists will be out. When you are out, you must step off the stage and cannot play any more monsters. The attacker may choose not to attack for any reason, but if an attacker has lower attack points than all of the enemy defenders' defense points, the enemy team can bring back one duelist that was taken out. At the end of each turn, all monsters on the field are sent to the Graveyard and the attackers Orbs must switch to different Duelists. When you run out of cards, you will draw five more, so I suggest you make the cards you have count. The attacker cannot be the same duelist until everyone has been the attacker once. Last team standing wins! One more thing, since there are no life points or any other stuff, monster effects don't count. OK, (puts Challenge Card into Dueling Glove) Let's duel! The first five duelists on the Blue Eyes will be:

Joey  
Pegasus  
Zigfried  
Mokuba  
and Marik

For the Dark Magicians, we have:  
Tristan  
Duke  
Yugi  
Kaiba  
and Valon

(All characters are given new random Decks with their favorite cards still in them. A forcefield appears separating the dueling characters from the characters not dueling.)

Xavir: This forcefield will keep the duelists isolated from everyone else. It'll vanish to let the next duelists enter before going up again. Best 3 out of 5 wins. Let's begin.

(Duel begins) (To quickly go through the challenge, I will name the attackers and who they attacked. I will put the turn # next to where the turn begins.)

1(Joey takes out Tristan and Valon takes out Pegasus.)  
2(Zigfried takes out Valon.)

Kaiba: (thinking) The only one I can take out is Mokuba. No, I can't do that. (says) I pass my attack.

3Yugi: Sorry Joey, I destroy your Doctor Cranium! (Joey taken out)

Mokuba: I attack Duke to eliminate us both!

Zigfried: Vhat are you doing? You can take out Herr Kaiba vith no problem!

Mokuba: Family's more important than victory. I thought you'd have figured that out by now. (Mokuba and Duke Eliminated)

4(Marik takes out Yugi. Kaiba takes out Zigfried.)

5Marik: Just you and me now Kaiba. One more card will separate the winner from you.

Kaiba: Just play your card and let's end this!

(Marik plays Dharma Cannon (900/500) and Kaiba plays Horus' Servant (800/500))

Marik: You fool! Victory is mine! (Marik takes out Kaiba and wins)

Xavir: Point for Blue-Eyes!

Kaiba: For once, I'm not too happy about the Blue-Eyes winning.

Joey: Hey, you put up a good fight, Kaiba. But you should have saved your best cards for last like I was doing.

Kaiba: (sarcastically) Yeah, and you did so well.

Joey: Hey, at least my team won.

Kaiba: You won the first game. It's best 3 out of 5, remember?

Joey: We won once, so we can win again.

Xavir: Next up to duel is everyone that didn't before:

**BE**  
Solomon  
Bakura  
Rebecca  
Tea  
Leon

**DM**  
Weevil  
Mai  
Keith  
Serenity  
Espa

Xavir: ...And begin!

1(Bakura takes out Espa and Mai takes out Solomon)

2(Rebecca matches Weevil and Serenity takes out Tea.) (Rebecca, Weevil, and Tea taken out)

Serenity: Sorry, Tea. It's for my team.

Tea: No problem. Honestly, I would have done the same thing.

3(Leon takes out Mai and Keith matches Bakura.)

Leon: It's just us now, Serenity. This is just too much fun.

Serenity: Here we go. This is for you, Dark Magicians.

(Leon plays Ancient Gear Beast (2000/2000) and Serenity plays Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500.)

Kaiba: No way! How did she get that? It's in my Deck.

Xavir: Remember? All of your cards were thrown into the pile, and you had three Blue-Eyes in your Deck. That means the other two could go into anyone's Decks.

Serenity: Blue-Eyes White Dragon, take out his Ancient Gear Beast and win this duel! (Serenity takes out Leon and wins) (Cheering can be heard from Dark Magicians but not from Kaiba.)

Pegasus: (chuckles) Isn't it ironic that the Blue-Eyes White Dragon got a victory against the Blue-Eyes?

Zigfried: I concur, Herr Pegasus. But now is the time to stop laughing und get serious.

Xavir: Next to duel:

Marik  
Rebecca  
Joey  
Leon  
Tea

Mai  
Yugi  
Espa  
Kaiba  
Duke

Zigfried: Enjoying ze duel, Young Mokuba?

Mokuba: Sorta, what's it you you?

Zigfried: I vas just thinking, ve are on ze same team. Ve are not enemies. Right now, your big brother is a bigger threat to you zhen I am. Don't you vant to vin?

Mokuba: Listen pal, I didn't even plan on entering this competition, and the only reason I'm still here is to prove to Seto that I'm not a quitter.

Zigfried: I see, und how can you prove that vhen you back down vhenever you get ze chance to attack him?

Mokuba:...

Zigfried: I'll see you later, teammate. I'm going to get a better view of ze challenge.

Xavir: BEGIN!

1(Marik cannot attack and Kaiba takes out Rebecca.)

Kaiba: Who's the fool now, Marik?

Marik: You, soon enough!

2(Joey takes out Duke and Yugi takes out Marik)

3(Neither Tea nor Mai can attack anyone. Mai has greater attack power and Duke is brought back.)

4( Neither Leon nor Espa can attack anyone. Leon has higher attack power and Rebecca is brought back.)

5(Duke cannot attack. Marik is brought back.)

Rebecca: Payback time, Kaiba! Now I attack your Mask of Darkness. Bye-bye. (Kaiba is taken out.)

Marik: Kaiba, you fool! I warned you of your inevitable reversal of fortune! Now suffer the shame and indignity of-

Kaiba: Just get on with the duel. (All Duelists draw five new cards)

(Outside the forcefield...)

Keith: Hey, Bugboy, our team isn't doing so hot right now...in AMERICA.

Weevil: That's because I'm not dueling this time.

Keith: Listen, we're clearly the best duelists on the island.

Weevil: Go on…

Keith: If we teamed up, not even Yugi or Kaiba could beat us.

Weevil: Sounds interesting, but we'd need another duelist on our side if we actually wanted to accomplish anything.

Keith: I can handle that. (Walks over to Serenity)

Keith: Hey, you're Wheeler's sister, right?

Serenity: That's right. And you're that guy from America who lost to my brother.

Keith: (fighting back anger) Right, so listen: If our team loses this we need to have a bit of a security system. So I'm gonna give you the chance to join me in my American alliance.

Serenity: I don't know. What would I tell my brother?

Keith: You don't have to tell him anything. This deal won't even affect him, anyway.

Serenity: You promise?

Keith: Sure, why not?

(Tea sees Keith talking to Serenity)

Tea: (thinking) What's Keith talking about with Serenity? He's probably planning his next trick. He only gets anywhere by cheating and weaseling around the rules. I have to stop him.

6(Marik takes out Duke.)

Marik: HAHA! Another fool falls before my unparalleled might.

Yugi: I really hate to do this, but I attack Tea, and since we have the same number of attack and defense points, we are both out.

7(Joey takes out Espa and Mai takes out Marik)

8(Rebecca takes out Duke and Mai takes out Joey)

Mai: Sorry, Joey. You know how I feel about winning.

Joey: Yeah I know. I'll get you next time.

Mai: Not if I have anything to say about it.

9(Rebecca plays Millennium Shield (0/3000). Leon is the attacker and plays Gatling Dragon (2600/1200). Mai plays Great Moth (2600/2500.)

Leon: I match Mai's Great Moth with my Gatling Dragon to win this duel for our side!

Xavir: Since Rebecca survives on the Blue-Eyes, the Blue-Eyes get their 2nd victory!

Rebecca: All right! (runs over and hugs Yugi) Did you see me, Yugi, I won!

Yugi: Uh yeah, that's...great.

Xavir: Next group, front and center:

Mokuba  
Pegasus  
Bakura  
Zigfried  
Solomon

Keith  
Weevil  
Valon  
Tristan  
Serenity

Rebecca: Come on, Yugi. Let's find someplace quiet to be alone.

Yugi: But we can't leave!

Rebecca: Sure we can. It's not against the rules, and, besides, my uncle's the host. (Pulls Yugi out of room while he tries to object)

Tea: (thinking) Oh no, you don't. (Tea follows them)

Xavir: BEGIN!

1(Solomon takes out Valon and Keith takes out Pegasus)

2(Mokuba takes out Tristan and Weevil takes out Zigfried)

3(Bakura takes out Weevil and Serenity can't attack. Zigfried is brought back.)

4(Zigfried can't attack and Keith takes out Mokuba. Valon is brought back.)

5(Bakura takes out Keith and Valon can't attack. Pegasus is brought back.) (Duelists draw 5 new cards.)

Zigfried: Are you feeling ze pressure yet, Dark Magicians?

Valon: Not until the final strike, Pinky!

Bakura: This is going splendidly, one more victory, and we win!

(Meanwhile, Rebecca and Yugi are skipping stones by the lake near the cave.) (Tea is watching them from the bushes nearby)

Rebecca: Isn't this romantic, Yugi?

Yugi: (nervous) Uh, I guess. (throws a stone) Who do you think is winning the challenge right now?

Rebecca: Well, both teams have good duelists, but it really is a matter of luck. It could go either way. Hey Yugi, do you think this stone look like your grandpa?

(Yugi moves over to look at the stone and Rebecca steals a kiss.)

Tea: OK, that does it! (Tea runs up and pushes Rebecca into the lake.) (The lake is shallow enough where she doesn't go underwater.)

Yugi: Rebecca, are you OK?

Tea: Of course she is. She's used to being in the kiddie pool. Come on, Yugi, let's go see how the challenge is going.

Rebecca: (angrily) Hey, Tea! You get back here with my-whoa! *splash* (Slips and falls face-first while trying to get back up)

(Back in the dueling room...)

Pegasus: I do hope you are prepared to lose, because this turn is all mine. (Places orb into Duel Disk)

Valon: We'll see. (Unscrews orb and tosses it to Serenity.)

6(Pegasus matches Valon and Serenity can't attack. Pegasus is brought back.)

Pegasus: Hahahahaha, 1 more and we will be the victors. I can already taste it. Here Zigfried, end this duel!

Zigfried plays XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600). Serenity plays Vanity's Ruler (2500/1600)

Zigfried: Zat eez it! Zis game is over! Dragon Cannon! You may fire vhen ready! (XYZ-Dragon Cannon eliminates Serenity) (The duel ends and the forcefield vanishes completely.)

Xavir: Well done, Blue-Eyes. It seems that the luck was with you this time. Your team now gains immunity and you're free until tomorrow. Dark Magicians, your immunity goes to Serenity for being the only one to win a duel.

Keith: (thinking) Excellent, my All-American alliance will only be strengthened with this immunity. Now I can take advantage of this and boot off one of the strongest duelists right now.

Joey: Well Serenity, it looks like luck runs in the family. Nice job getting immunity!

Serenity: Thanks Joey, but I don't think luck is going to get me too far in this competition.

Joey: You'd be surprised how far luck can get ya.

Serenity: I suppose you're the expert on that.

Joey: Yeah, I'm-hey!

(That night at Elimination Arena.)

Xavir: So, it's time to send another contestant off the island via the Elimination Boat. Serenity, you're up to vote. (Serenity and then everyone else votes.)

Xavir: 9 Millennium Tokens. 10 of you. The first Token goes to Serenity with immunity. Next, we have:

Mai

Duke

Tristan

Espa

Valon

Weevil. Two Tokens left, and the next one goes to:

Yugi. Finally, the last Token goes to:

Nobody

Keith: What! What do you mean "nobody"? It has to go to someone. That's the rule!

Xavir: I can't give anyone the final token when there's a tied vote.

Keith: No! That can't be right! (static)

(Voting Room Clips)

**Serenity**: Keith says he can get me farther in the competition if I can help him get rid of Kaiba. Actually, I think I agree with him. Kaiba's always giving my big brother a hard time. He needs to learn a lesson about manners. KAIBA

**Espa:** I BELEIVE THAT VALON HAD THE VICTORY AND LOST IT FOR US! VALON

**Valon: **(Finger in left ear)Since Espa's voting fa' me, I think I'll return the fava'. ESPA

**Keith: **Kaiba's going home this time and he doesn't suspect a thing. Another victory for America! KAIBA

**Kaiba: **I suspect Bandit Keith is up to something. I saw him chatting with Weevil and Serenity after I was taken out. I think he'll be unpleasantly surprised with my backup plan. (Snickers) BANDIT KEITH

**Tristan: **I don't know why, but Kaiba said he'd take me to the final three if I voted for Bandit Keith. That really doesn't sound like Kaiba. Unless he doesn't think I'm any threat whatsoever. Nah. KEITH

**Tea: **Bandit Keith has been conniving his way through the competition since the first challenge. But manipulating Joey's sister, that's too far. KEITH

**Yugi: **I still don't trust Weevil, and I can't think of anyone else to vote for. WEEVIL

**Mai: **I hope Kaiba didn't plan on winning this competition. He didn't seem too confident in today's challenge. KAIBA

**Duke: **Does Keith think we're all idiots? He was talking to Serenity right in front of everyone. I know he's trying to use her in his twisted plan. This is for you, Serenity! KEITH

**Weevil: **Bandit Keith will be the perfect pawn in my plan to finally defeat Yugi! Kaiba will be the first victim to get caught in my web! Hehehe! KAIBA (static)

Xavir: Because we have a tie, Kaiba and Bandit Keith will be given a new 40-card random Deck containing their favorite card and duel each other. It will be a quick simple duel with 2000 life points. The loser will be eliminated. (The duel is set up.) Call it, Kaiba. (Flips coin)

Kaiba: Heads!

Xavir: (catches coin) Tails it is, Bandit Keith can choose to first or second.

Keith: I'll go first, if you don't mind.

Keith: First I summon Electric Snake (800/900) in defense mode. Then I play the magic card Beginner's Luck. If I play this on my first turn, I can automatically summon any monster in my Deck to the field regardless of summoning conditions. So I summon my Super Conductor Tyranno (3300/1400) in attack mode, and in case you haven't noticed, this monster is even stronger than your Blue-Eyes.

Kaiba: Whatever, I place a monster face-down. Next, I play Swords of Revealing Light to stop you from attacking for 3 turns.

Keith: Pretty pathetic strategy, Kaiba. I may not be able to attack, but I can activate Super Conductor Tyranno's special ability. I sacrifice my Electric Snake to cause 1000 points of damage directly to your life points. (Kaiba's life points decrease to 1000.) Then I summon Bubonic Vermin (900/600) in defense mode for my next turn.

Kaiba: (smiles) One turn too late, because I play The Gift of Greed. This card forces you to draw two more cards.

Keith: (sarcastically) Oh no, whatever will I do now?

Kaiba: Laugh while you can, because I reveal my face down monster as Des Koala (1100/1800).

Keith: What's the deal? That monster's not strong enough to do anything to my Tyranno.

Kaiba: I don't have to beat that thing. Des Koala's special ability activates when it's flipped face-up, and that ability causes you to lose 400 attack points for every card in your hand.

Keith: No way! (counting cards) 1,2,3...6! That wipes me out! (Keith's life points hit 0.)

Yugi: Wow, that was some great dueling on Kaiba's part. He didn't even flinch when Keith pulled out that Tyranno.

Tea: Yeah, I think he wants that title more than anything.

Kaiba: Let that be a lesson, Bandit Keith, beginner's luck doesn't get you anywhere in the long run.

Keith: (laughs) You think this is over? Guess again. America always has a back-up plan! (Jumps down and pulls out invisible gun. Points it at Xavir.) Now I suggest you declare me the winner and give me that title right now or else.

Xavir: I believe you've forgotten the rules of the game, Mr. Howard. The person that loses must immediately leave the island on the Elimination Boat.

Keith: Skew the rules, I'm from America.

Xavir: Then I suggest you return there before you get hurt.

Keith: Hah, I'm not the one that'll be-(The invisible gun flies out of Keith's hand)

Keith: What just- Aagh! (A blur strikes Keith and he is knocked off the stage paralyzed.)

Xavir: That'll wear off in the next three hours. In the meantime, Kemo, Croquet, please escort Mr. Howard off the premises. (Kemo and Croquet take Bandit Keith to the Elimination Boat.)

Xavir: Well, that was an interesting elimination ceremony. Join us next time where, hopefully, the person that loses will be a bit less violent, on Total Card Game Island!

Kaiba: You're not even gonna tell us what just happened?


	6. Part 5: A Bit Off Talent

Day 4: A Bit Off-Talent

Xavir: (To camera) Last time on Total Card Game Island: The duelists participated in a challenge based entirely on luck. There was a bit of controversy during the challenge, but in the end the Blue Eyes pulled through with another easy victory. When Kaiba and Keith were tied for the vote, Kaiba won the tiebreaker duel, and, after a little persuasion, Keith left the island. Can the Dark Magicians pull together and get another victory? Let's find out here on Total Card Game Island.

(Orientation Site)

Xavir: (To contestants) Hello everyone! Today's challenge will demonstrate the 6th rule of the King of Card Games: The King of Card Games must have natural -born talent. (Activates Dueling Glove) This Challenge Card is called "Talent Show." Every member of the team will demonstrate a talent of their choice in front of everyone on stage. You will have 2 hours to prepare. Fyr, Kemo, and myself will judge your talent and give you a score from 1-10, 10 being the best score and 1 being the worst. All scores from both teams will be added and the highest total score will win!

Kaiba: (furiously) AND JUST WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH DUEL MONSTERS?

Xavir: Talent exists in many different ways, and it takes more than card game skills to win a duel.

Kaiba: But how does juggling bowling pins or doing some flashy yo-yo tricks have any impact on who should be the King of Card Games?

Xavir: I know what I'm doing. This is testing more than just talent, this is testing your ability to show your talent on stage in front of millions of people. That brings me to the 7th rule of the King of Card Games: The King of Card Games must have excellent showmanship. In other words, he can't get stage fright. Oh, before I forget: If I ever need the teams to be even for a challenge we have this device that will allow people to switch teams:

Mokuba: Switch teams? ME! ME! PICK ME! PLEASE PICK ME!

Xavir: No, no, no, not now. But let me explain how it works. The duelist that will be transferred will be randomly selected on the Wheel of Decision. (Kemo wheels out giant wheel with faces of all duelists on it. First, I'll select the possible candidates. Let's say the Blue Eyes for example. (Pushes buttons to turn on lights next to faces of Blue-Eyes.) Now I hit the Spin button to activate the wheel. (Pushes button and lights begin turning on and off one at a time as the light moves around the wheel.) (The light stops on Bakura.) Bakura! In this case you would now be on the Dark Magicians! However this was just a test, so you're still on the Blue Eyes.

Xavir: Now on to business. Your two hours to prepare begins...now! (Plays Challenge Card and stage appears at Orientation Site.)

(Over with the Dark Magicians)

Yugi: I never expected a card game competition to turn into a talent show.

Kaiba: If you ask me, this whole competition is a joke. Every challenge has some sort of gimmick that destroys the whole concept of Duel Monsters.

Yugi: So what talent do you have, Kaiba?

Kaiba: I'm not having any part in this freak show.

Yugi: But if you don't participate we'll probably lose, and then you'll probably be voted off. Especially after the last voting session.

Kaiba: Don't question my judgment, Moto. I know what I'm doing. (Walks away)

(On the Blue-Eyes)

Leon: I can't wait to show my talent. I've been practicing it for years.

Solomon: I can bet you I've been practicing for more years. (Laughs)

Tea: What about you, Mokuba?

Mokuba: Oh, I don't know if I have a talent. Seto's always been the talented one.

Tea: C'mon Mokuba, there has to be something you're good at.

Mokuba: Well, maybe...

Marik: My talent shall cause all other talents to appear as immature subpar abilities with no purpose in society.

Pegasus: And just what is this "amazing" talent of yours.

Marik: Fool! Only a fool would reveal their talent before the challenge begins.

(Meanwhile...)

Joey:...and so I'm gonna throw a rock.

Zigfried: Zat's eet? Throw a rock?

Joey: Not just any rock. A BIG rock! I'll throw it so far, they'll have to give me a good score.

Zigfried: Couldn't you do somezing a little more flashy?

Joey: I don't do flashy. I keep it plain and simple, just like me.

Rebecca: (giggles) You're simple all right.

(On the Dark Magicians)

Mai: So Valon, what are you planning?

Valon: Does it really matter? Anything I do'll end up getting me a good score.

Mai: Don't get too smug, Valon. Otherwise the enemy team will get an upper hand.

Valon: Really, you think a' Wheeler as the enemy now?

Mai: All I'm saying is the other team is our enemy right now, and we can't let them get any advantage if we want to win.

Valon: All right, Mai. I'll put in a little more practice time before the big event. Don't worry about it. This challenge is ours.

(In another spot...)

Tristan: I can't wait to show everyone my talent. I'm getting the highest score, just wait.

Bakura: This isn't a video game, Tristan. This is for the title of King of Card Games.

Tristan: And what are you doing, Bakura? Juggling lemons?

Bakura: I don't want to hear another word about the lemon incident. I hadn't slept in 30 hours and I was hallucinating.

Espa: WHAT LEMON INCIDENT? I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING ABOUT LEMONS!

Bakura: That's because you fell asleep before the whole mess started.

Espa: SHOULD I KNOW ABOUT THIS LEMON SITUATION? WILL THERE BE A TEST ON IT AS ONE OF THE CHALLENGES?

Bakura: It's not a situation, and, no, you don't need to know about it. It was a one-time thing and no one needs to speak of it again.

Tristan: So what _are_ you doing, Bakura?

Bakura: Well, we are on separate teams, but if you must know, I will be reciting the English translation of the Magna Carta Libertatum first issued in 1215 to give certain rights to subjects under the rule of King John...

(Tristan and Espa have fallen asleep).

Bakura: (insert explicit British word here)

(Later...)

Xavir: And now, the moment a few people have been waiting for...the Talent Show! First up, we have Tea Gardner. Please state your talent before and perform.

Tea: I'm going to dance.

(Tea begins dancing)

Bakura: So, Mr. Muto, do you have your talent prepared as well?

Solomon: (waking up) Who, whazzat? Oh, hello Bakura. Does your mother know your up this late?

Bakura: It's only 5:30.

Solomon: 5:30, already? I need to get to sleep! (goes back to sleep)

Bakura: Oh figgy pudding…

(Tea finishes dancing)

Xavir: Judges, what do you think?

Kemo: (crying) My hair has never before seen such magnificent dancing. It gives you a perfect 10.

(Fyr holds up a 5)

Xavir: What, you didn't like it?

(Fyr shakes her head)

Xavir: OK, well I suppose I'll meet both sides halfway and go 7. That gives you an average score of 7. So next up we have Yugi on the Dark Magicians.

Yugi: Um, hello. For my talent I'm going to shuffle two decks at the same time. (Crowd oohs softly)

(Yugi begins shuffling)

Marik: So Bakura, how has it been without your totally more appealing evil half?

Bakura: Well, to be honest I feel very relieved knowing I won't suddenly transform into a demonic entity at any given time.

Marik: Yes, I can understand how hard it must to be to lose your other half like that. I'm still not completely over my loss.

Bakura: Wait, did you hear what I just said, I'm perfectly fine with-

Marik: Don't worry Bakura, we'll get through this travesty together and no one will be able to make fun of us ever again.

Bakura: Well I suppose I could get behind that.

Yugi: Ta Da!

Xavir: We decided to all give you a 6.

Espa: NICE GOING YUGI, NOW WE ARE ONE POINT BEHIND. BY THE WAY THAT WAS SARCASM.

Xavir: Solomon's next, let's go.

Solomon: Hello everyone, I'm Yugi's grandpa. Let me tell you an extremely long boring story about a period of time that took place many, many years in the past and has absolutely no significance in today's fast-pased society, which reminds me I may have left the teapot on back at the game shop. OH, I better go check!

(Solomon runs off stage)

Xavir: No wait, Solomon, you can't leave the…OK, judges?

(Fyr holds up a 2, Kemo holds up a 5)

Kemo: My hair liked the part with the teapot.

Xavir: Ok, I'll make it an even 4. That brings us to our next contestant: Mai Valentine.

Mai: Ok, for my talent I am going to do stand-up comedy.

Valon: (sarcasm) Ah, boy…

Mai: So what's the difference between a duelist and a lampshade?

Marik: That better not end with a pun! I despise puns!

Mai: OK then, moving on, why did the duelist play the trap card?

Leon: Because he was preemptively counterstriking a supposedly imminent defeat at the hands of his opponent's direct attack?

Mai: (flat) Yes

Joey (to Valon): Wow, Mai's dying up there, shouldn't you do something.

Valon: You know I proba'ly should, but some part of me wants to hear more 'a the act.

Mai: …because Jinzo negates trap cards!

(Crickets chirping)

Xavir: We're giving you a 4 for actually performing the entire act. So that makes the score 11-10 with the Blue Eyes in the lead. Next up is Bakura!

Bakura: (clears throat) John, by the grace of God, King of England, Lord of Ireland, Duke of Normandy…

Zigfried: So young Mokuba, vhat do you say to joining my alliance of ze Blue Eyes.

Mokuba: Why would I join you? The only alliance I'm joining is with my big brother.

Zigfried: Vell, I'm afraid zat's a bit impossible at ze moment. Vhy not join vith someone on your team so you can make it farther in ze game? Zat vay you can help Herr Kaiba later on.

Mokuba: Hmm…

Zigfried: Think it over. I'll get back to you later.

Solomon: (comes running back) Hey everyone, I made it to the beach when I realized that I don't have a teapot, and I tripped on something in the sand. Check it out! (holds up a strange object with the Millennium Symbol on it.)

Yugi: Wow, it's got that millennium symbol on it! Do you think it belonged to the Pharaoh?

Joey: I don't know, but what is it?

Tristan: It looks like some kind of rock. Maybe its some kind of demon rock. I'll take care of that.

(Tristan grabs the rock and throws it carelessly in a random direction) (The rock hits Bakura on stage)

Bakura: Ow, my word. Please everyone I know it's not the greatest royal document but it is one of the most well-known. (Looks down and sees the object) Oh, what's this? (Picks up object) (Bright light shines from object) What the-? (Light envelopes stage)

(Light clears from stage leaving Bakura standing on the stage without the object in his hand)

Yami Bakura: I….live…..again!

Xavir: Wow, very nicely done, Bakura. I like how you misled us with the boring part to really show something interesting later on. Perfect 10 from me.

Kemo: Frankly, my hair desired more Magna Carta, less flashy transformation. 3.

(Fyr holds up a 7).

Xavir: 7 it is, nice work Bakura. Tristan, you're up.

Tristan: All right, here we go. I'm gonna sing a little song. "Under the sea, under the sea, darling it's better down where it's wetter, take it from me…"

Yami Bakura: Ugh…where are we? What am I doing here?

Marik: Oh come now, Bakura. Surely you remember the quest to see who shall become the next King of Card Games.

Yami Bakura : I don't care about that, I have a world to conquer. And anyway, if we're looking for the next King of Card Games, why are there so many blasted minor characters here. I mean seriously, is there anyone here who even has a chance of beating Yugi?

Marik: I am here!

Yami Bakura: Ok, let me rephrase that. Is there anyone here who even has a chance of beating Yugi?

Marik: I am here!

Yami Bakura: Marik please, I have recovered this body after spending the last few years with part of my soul inside one of the Pharaoh's bars of soap! I do not have time for this foolishness. Particularly foolishness that involves you.

Marik…I am here! Oh, by the way Bakura, I forgot to mention how particularly evil you look today. Did you do something with your hair?

Yami Bakura: Actually no, it just kind of does that by itself so the audience can tell the difference between me and regular Bakura.

Marik: Wait a minute, something's not quite right about you Bakura. I get the feeling that you have once more become evil Bakura. You know, the one that people actually like to see.

Yami Bakura: Figured that out all on your own did you?

Marik: Yes well, nothing gets past me, except maybe the concept of showering.

Yami Bakura: That explains a lot.

Xavir: 6, Tristan 6, OK? Just stop singing.

Tristan: Yes! That's right, who's the man?

Xavir: Mokuba, you're next, quickly.

Mokuba: Um, for my talent I wrote a poem about my big brother.

(Kaiba gets a horrified expression on his face.)

Mokuba: Trap cards are pink, spell cards are green. On a scale of one to ten, Seto's a thirteen…

Marik: So wait a minute, Bakura. I don't remember you sealing part of your soul into that Millennium Soap. Was that part of a filler arc that I missed?

Yami Bakura: Actually I placed part of my soul in a bunch of different random Millennium objects around the world just in case the Pharaoh managed to kill me. Because apparently I can do that. I mean you're basically talking to 1/16 of me right now.

Marik: But I've always heard there were only 7 Millennium Items.

Xavir: Decent poem, Mokuba. 5. Espa, you're up next.

Yami Bakura: Actually, the Millennium Soap is a Millennium Object, not a Millenium Item. The Pharaoh liked the symbol on the Items so much, he had his slaves make a bunch of random household items with the symbol put on them. Luckily, it just so happens that my soul-placing ability works on any item that has that symbol on it.

Espa: I AM GOING TO DO MY IMPERSONATION OF JOEY WHEELER.

Marik: How did you find out you had that ability anyway?

Yami Bakura: Ever seen the movie Chucky?

Marik: Yes

Espa: I AM JOEY WHEELER. I LIKE TO USE THE TIME WIZARD!

Yami Bakura: That was based on my first attempt.

Marik: What about the sequels?

Yami Bakura: Attempts two, three, seven, and thirteen. Ah yes, attempt number thirteen. What wonderful memories.

Marik: Why did you put your soul in a doll?

Espa: OH NO, I LOST ANOTHER DUEL. I AM SO PATHETIC. I WISH I WAS AS GOOD OF A DUELIST AS ESPA ROBA!

Yami Bakura: It was the only Millennium Object I had at the time.

Marik: So wait a minute, Bakura, why did you take over Bakura's body again instead of one of more well-known characters?

Yami Bakura: You know how your Millennium Rod only worked on people named Steve?

Espa: LET ME TELL YOU ALL HOW STUPID I AM AS I PUT ON THIS DUNCE CAP.

Joey: OK, that's it. C'mere you!

(Fighting onstage)

Yami Bakura: Well, my ability only works on people named Bakura.

Marik: That's just ridiculous. Who names their child Bakura?

Yami Bakura: Why do you think it took so long to find someone to inherit the Millennium Ring?

Xavir: OK, ok, Espa. Great job. 7.

Joey: You gotta be kidding me. He gets a 7 for that!

Espa: DON'T BE JEALOUS. IT'S JUST EMBARRASING FOR YOU.

Joey: Hey, get back here!

Xavir: Marik, you're turn.

Marik: Finally! Behold you fools and witness true power. (Does the disappearing thumb trick) Truly you all must cower before me. (Evil laugh)

Xavir and Kemo: 5 (Fyr holds up 5 sign)

Marik: What! Oh I see, my power was beyond your infantile comprehension. Well I say this judging is a total sham. SHAM I SAY! (Kemo drags him off the stage)

Yami Bakura: (to self) Same obnoxious Marik.

Xavir: Duke Devlin, come on up.

(Duke walks on stage, flips his hair, and walks off)

Xavir: Judges?

(Fyr holds up a 10)

(Kemo holds up a 9)

Xavir: Really? I thought it was 6 at best. 8 it is.

Duke: Nice, that's just another day for Duke Devlin.

Xavir: Zigfried, your turn.

Zigfried: Behold, I shall take zhis rose, und throw it through that ring of fire, und catch it on ze other side vithout a single petal being singed. (Throws the rose, quickly dives to the other side of the ring and catches it in his mouth just before it hits the ground.)

Xavir: Kemo? Is it burned at all?

Kemo: This one petal's a darker than the others. (Points to petal)

Xavir: 3

(Fyr holds up a 3)

Kemo: 1

Zigfried: Vhat!

Xavir: We'll give you a 3 overall for that. So next is Valon.

Valon: I think I'll be using ya ring 'a fire if ya don't mind Pinky.

Zigfried: Fine, I simply don't care.

Valon: I'll be riding my motorcycle through that ring using these 'ere ramps.

(Valon gets on motorcycle and prepares to ride.)

Marik: Wait a minute, wait a minute, Bakura. I thought you took over Tristan's body as part of your final plan?

Yami Bakura: How on earth do you know that?

Marik: He put it on his Facebook page.

Yami Bakura: Oh, well anyway, do you even have to ask?

Marik: Oh, I see, his middle name is Bakura.

Yami Bakura: No no no, his middle name is Timothy, but I didn't actually place my soul inside of him. I just took over his mind.

Marik: No way, how could you possibly manage to do that?

Yami Bakura: It's Tristan, Marik. Blue's Clues could take over his mind.

Xavir: Good jump Valon, but the wipeout afterward kind of messed up the ending. We're gonna give you a 5, and, oh yeah, Medic? (Guys in Suits come and take Valon away)

Xavir: Let's go Joey, you're next.

Joey: Ah yeah, watch this! (Stands next to a big rock) Here we go! (Tries to pick up big rock, but can't get it off the ground) Uh, hold on a sec. Just need to get It started. (Knocks rock over on top of him.)

Xavir: Good endurance, but not much actual talent. We'll give you a 5. Also, Medic! (Guys in Suits take Joey away as well)

Xavir: Kaiba, where are you? You're next.

Kaiba: I'm here. (Kaiba appears from shadows and walks onstage)

Xavir: State your talent please

Kaiba: OK, here's my talent. (Kaiba jumps off the stage in an attempt to hit Xavir with a flying punch)

(His punch is intercepted by Fyr)

Kaiba: Wait a minute, you're the one that paralyzed Bandit Keith aren't you? How can you move that fast anyway?

(Fyr vanishes)

Xavir: Well Kaiba, Kemo and I were gonna give you a pretty high score for that leap and punch but without Fyr's judging that will bring your average to a 4.

Kaiba: (angrily) Whatever, I'll see you all later. Nobody follow me.

(Mokuba follows Kaiba)

Xavir: Anyway, Rebecca's next.

Rebecca: Sure thing, Unc- I mean Xavir, (wheels a big chalkboard onstage). I'm going to solve Pascal's Conundrum on this chalkboard. You start by taking the square root of theta multiplied by the cosine of pi raised to a power of e…

Joey: Ah man, I think my brain just exploded. How does someone even come up with this stuff anyway, Yug?

Yugi: Don't ask me, my talent was shuffling cards.

Rebecca: …and so obviously the answer is 4!

Xavir: You're correct, but I highly doubt this was your first time solving that problem so…6

Kemo: My hair's brain hurts after that, but since you got it right, 8.

(Fyr reappears and holds up a 8).

Xavir: 8 it is then. Let's go, Weevil.

Weevil: In my hand I hold a live tarantula. I am going to lie on the ground and allow the tarantula to crawl all over my body without flinching. (Does so)

Pegasus: I do hope it will be my turn soon. It's almost sundown now.

Serenity: Sundown? I hope Kaiba doesn't get lost in the night.

Tea: Kaiba, lost? Definitely not. But has anyone seen Mokuba?

Zigfried: I believe young Mokuba has gone after Herr Kaiba.

Mai: That makes sense. His talent might as well have been Kaiba's shadow.

Xavir: Ok, stop stop! That's enough. I'm sorry, but that was just very disturbing. 2.

Kemo: I admire your ability to stay calm under the tarantula's presence, but my hair thinks otherwise. 1.

(Fyr holds up a 7)

Xavir: What do you mean 7? Did you see-? Fine. 4 it is.

Weevil: Hmph, no respect I tell you. No respect!

Xavir: Anyway, let's see, the current score is Blue Eyes-43 and Dark Magicians-44, so Pegasus is next.

Pegasus: About time. Let me show you my amazing…shadow puppets!

(Meanwhile)

Mokuba: Seto! Wait up!

Kaiba: Mokuba, I told everyone not to follow me.

Mokuba: But it's getting dark soon, and we need to see if our team wins.

Kaiba: Forget it, Mokuba. I'm done.

Mokuba: What do you mean?

Kaiba: This competition is an abomination to duelists everywhere. I want no part of it anymore. The title of the King of Card Games has been tainted so badly it would be an insult to receive it now.

Mokuba: So you're just giving up?

Kaiba: …

Mokuba: You can't do that!

Kaiba: Mokuba…

Mokuba: No, Seto. You're not thinking straight! No one deserves that title more than you do. If you quit now, you're admitting defeat at the hands of this Xavir guy. Do you really want to go back to KaibaCorp knowing that?

Kaiba:…

Mokuba: Please, Seto. I need you here. You're the only reason I keep trying in this competition. I just don't want to let you down. I know how much you hate quitters, and I've always respected how you would always keep trying no matter what until you succeeded.

(Kaiba remains silent) (Mokuba begins to walk away)

Kaiba: My point is still valid, Mokuba. (Mokuba turns around) The title of King of Card Games has been corrupted… (Kaiba turns around) So that means it's my job to purify it.

Mokuba: Seto! (Mokuba runs up and hugs Kaiba)

Kaiba: Let's get back to the Orientation Site. We have some serious work to do.

Xavir: OK, Pegasus got a 6, and Serenity's rousing juggling performance earned her a 5. The Dark Magicians receive an extra 5 points for being down a player, and that leaves Leon on the Blue Eyes. He needs at least a 6 to win for his team.

Leon: I'm going to do some yo-yo tricks.

Tristan: Hah, yo-yo? Talk about lame.

(Leon does the most spectacular yo-yo tricks ever before mentioned in fan fiction)

Xavir: …

Kemo: …

Fyr: Whoa.

Xavir: I…don't know what to say about that. Except 10 of course.

Kemo: 10

(Fyr holds up a 10)

(Challenge ends and everyone teleports back to Orientation Site)

The Blue Eyes take the lead and the victory with final score 58-54! For the best performance on the Dark Magicians, we have Duke Devlin to receive immunity. The rest of you are in danger of elimination. Good luck.

(At Orientation Site)

Xavir: You all know the drill now, just vote for the one you feel deserves to be eliminated now. Duke Devlin is first since he has immunity. (Everyone votes)

Xavir: I have 9 Millennium Tokens. One of you will not receive one and must leave on the Elimination Boat immediately. Here we go:

Duke, you have immunity.

Yugi

Serenity

Mai

Tristan

Valon, Two tokens remaining

Weevil

Kaiba

Espa Roba, you have been eliminated.

Espa: WHAT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I DIDN'T PREDICT THAT OUTCOME AT ALL!

Xavir: I'm sure you didn't, now if you don't mind PLEASE LEAVE. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AROUND HERE EVER AGAIN. NEVER COME BACK! GO, LEAVE, NOW!

Espa: THERE'S NO REASON TO SHOUT. (Leaves on boat)

Xavir: Well Kaiba, it looks like you really lucked out here.

Kaiba: (Grabs Xavir) Listen Casston, I don't approve of the way you are tossing the title around like its confetti or how you are going about deciding who deserves to receive it, but I do know that I want that title more than all the money I already have, and I will do anything to prove that I deserve it. So bring on any insane challenges you want that have little or nothing to do with Duel Monsters, and I'll complete them. And I'll win. (Lets go of Xavir and walks away)

Xavir: Good luck! Will Kaiba stay in the game for more than two more episodes? Is Weevil really that freaky? And can we still hear Espa Roba from here?

Espa: DO THEY SERVE FREE PEANUTS ON THIS BOAT?

Xavir: Apparently so. Anyway join us next time on Total Card Game Island!

(Voting Room Clips)

**Serenity**: Weevil scares me a little, but our alliance is still pretty strong. This time we're getting rid of Kaiba. KAIBA

**Espa:** WE WOULD HAVE WON HAD IT NOT BEEN FOR WEEVIL. THAT WAS JUST FREAKY! WEEVIL

**Valon: **Oy, what's that bloke Kaiba's problem. He's gotta be a bit less hot under the collar if ya know what I mean. He loses control too much and people are gonna vote 'im off. Like this. THAT KAIBA BLOKE

**Kaiba: **This is going to be a close one. I had planned to just throw the challenge and get back to my much more important KaibaCorp industry, but now I need to turn the tables here. So okay, Xavir. I'll play by your rules. And we'll see who wins. ESPA

**Tristan: **Kaiba's at it again. Just when I thought he was done with this thing, he comes to me telling me to go after Espa. Sure, I guess so. ESPA

**Tea: **Bye, Kaiba KAIBA

**Yugi: **I don't think Kaiba's ready to go just yet. And Weevil's still got that evil look in his eye. WEEVIL

**Mai: **I told Valon not to get too cocky. Of course he didn't listen. VALON

**Duke: **All of Espa's shouting is giving me a headache, but Kaiba's getting pretty scary now too. Hmm… ESPA

**Weevil: **I can't believe that green-haired dungbeetle blames me for our loss! My plan was to take down Kaiba, but this is personal. ESPA


	7. Part 6: Man vs Machine

Day 5: Man vs. Machine

*Y Bakura will now signify Yami Bakura  
** From now on, changes in Life Points will be written as (Duelist - [New Life Point Amount])

Xavir: (to Camera) Previously on Total Card Game Island, our contestants had a typical run-of-the-mill talent show hosted by yours truly. There was tension, drama, and supernatural transformation, but in the end, the Blue Eyes came out with victory and it was Espa Roba who met his end. Now that Kaiba's back on his game, will there be a huge turn of events in favor of the Dark Magicians? Find out here on Total Card Game Island.

(Orientation Site)

Xavir: Greetings contestants. I trust you all had a good night sleep.

Valon: Of course we did, Espa's gone.

Xavir: How true. Anyway, I suppose we should move on to today's challenge. That brings me to rule number eight of being the King of Card Games:

Kaiba: Oh, here we go.

Xavir: (clears throat) The King of Card Games must be prepared to face any type of duelist. The Challenge Card today is called "Raging Against The Computer." You will each be placed in a duel against a dueling computer created by the Kaiba Corp industry. Regular 4000 life point duels with tributes and everything. You will be judged on how quickly you can win and whether or not you can win. All you have to do is have every person on your team finish before every person on the other team. The winning team will be the one to have every duelist beat the computer once. Your time will be based on the number of turns that pass. Any questions?

Joey: Yeah, do we get to use our original decks again for this?

Xavir: Actually you will have your original decks again.

(Slight cheering from contestants)

Xavir: Just not your own

(Slight complaining from contestants)

Xavir: You will each be given someone's else deck for this challenge. It wouldn't be very challenging if you could use your own now would it? Oh, and of course you will keep your favorite card, so that won't change. By the way, we need the teams evened up this time so let's bring out the Wheel of Decision. (Kemo and Croque wheel out the Wheel)

Mokuba: (thinking) Come on, this may be my only chance to get on Seto's team.

Xavir: Excellent, now allow me to select all Blue Eyes (pushes correct buttons), and let's spin the wheel. (Lights flash on wheel as if it was spinning). Now the person that will swap teams is…Rebecca Hawkins. You are now on the Dark Magicians!

Rebecca: I'm on Yugi's team now? Yipee! (Runs over and grabs Yugi's arm) (Tea looks annoyed)

On that note, let the challenge begin. (Plays Challenge Card)

(All contestants appear in front of a KC DuelTek 10000 in the same giant room)

Xavir: (on big monitor in room) Attention contestants, the game has now begun. I will supervise everything here from the control room. You can see your turn count and life point score on your Duel Disk display. Good luck! (Monitor shuts off)

Yugi: (thinking) It looks like I got Zigfried's Deck. His cards are so strange. It might be difficult to use these the right way.

Kaiba: I summon Cyber Harpie Lady (1800/1300) in attack mode! (thinking) Harpie Lady deck, of all the ones I could have gotten…

Tea: I activate the trap card Ordeal of A Traveler, so you guess if the card in my hand is a monster, spell, or trap. If you guess right, nothing happens, but if you guess wrong your monster goes back to your hand.

KC Dueltek: I say it's a trap card.

Tea: Nope, this is Yugi's grandpa's Sinister Serpent, so your Berserk Gorilla returns to your hand.

Joey: Go, Newdoria (1200/800). Take out his face-down card.

KC DuelTek: You have attacked my Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/200). You lose 800 life points.

Joey: Oh no, then I throw two cards face down and end my turn. (thinking) Thanks a lot Marik, your deck's already got me off to a lousy start.

Y Bakura: (thinking) I can't believe I'm using these childish fairy tale monsters. It's just embarrassing. (out loud) Cinderella (300/600), attack the DuelTek directly. (DuelTek - 3700). And now I can equip Cinderella with the Glass Slippers equip spell, increasing her attack by 1000. (thinking) Oh, this is torture.

Serenity: I summon Jellyfish in Defense mode (1200/1500) because its defense is higher than its attack. I finally understand that. Now I play the Field Spell Umi to increase all my water monsters attack and defense by 200.

Duke: Wait a minute, why does Serenity have Mako's deck? He's already been eliminated.

Xavir: (on screen) Rex, Mako, Keith, and Espa's decks have been confiscated for further use in the competition. All losing contestants will receive their decks back at the end of the competition. That is all. (turns off)

Duke: I guess that explains why I have Espa's deck. This is not gonna be easy. (Duke - 1200)

Mokuba: I summon Strike Ninja (1700/1200) in attack mode and then I play Graceful Dice to increase its attack points by an amount equal to the dice roll x100. (Dice rolls) Yes, a 5. That brings its attack to 2200 and it can destroy your Cyber Dragon (2100/1600)! (DuelTek - 3900). Doesn't Joey use Graceful Dice? I guess this must be his deck.

Duke: (on next DuelTek over) That's my deck, kid! Isn't it obvious? Didn't you see all the dice cards?

Mokuba: Oh yeah, I guess I didn't notice. Sorry.

Tristan: Oh yeah! Dinosaur power! Take him down Two-Headed King Rex! (DuelTek - 1800) Now, finish this, Megazowler (1800/2000)!

KC Dueltek: Activating trap card!

Tristan: Oh no, not a trap card! I'm completely surprised!

KC Dueltek: Widespread Ruin destroys the monster with the highest attack on your side of the field. (Megazowler explodes)

Tristan: Lucky…

Valon: This isn't so bad. Bandit's Keith's machines are pret'y powerful on their own. They're nothing to my Armor deck, but they're pretty easy to get used to. Now, Slot Machine (2000/2300), attack his wimpy Gil Garth (1800/1200).

KC DuelTek: Activating quick-play spell card Rush Recklessly. Increasing attack power by 700. Gil Garth's attack becomes 2300.

Valon: Aah! That's no good. (Valon - 3700). Well s'alright, I'll just summon somefin else an'-hey wait a minute, all these monsters need sacrifices! These deck's 'orrible!

Pegasus: Nice move, DuelTek-boy, but I'm afraid you're a bit outmatched right now. For now I summon the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (3500/3000) in attack mode.

KC DuelTek: I activate Bottomless Trap Hole, so the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth is removed from play.

Pegasus: No way, do you have any idea how unnecessarily difficult that thing is to summon? I don't even understand why Weevil keeps it in his deck!

Weevil: Argh! I wish I had my deck! These cards are useless! Why would I want to fill up my spell and trap zones with these worthless Destiny Board cards if it prevents me from playing any spells or traps that are worthwhile and long-term? And what is with all the wimpy Fiend-type monsters in this deck? What was Bakura thinking? Aaagh! (Weevil - 0)

Leon: All right then, I activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse these three Mokey Mokeys and summon Mokey Mokey King (300/100)! Now I play De-Fusion to summon those three Mokey Mokeys onto the field. Then I activate the spell card Mokey Mokey Smackdown. I attack your Gemini Elf (1900/900) with one of my Mokey Mokeys. (Leon - 600) Then my Mokey Mokey Smackdown increases the other two Mokey Mokeys' attack power to 3000 each. Are you ready for this?

KC DuelTek: Preparing rematch duel. (Weevil - 4000) (KC DuelTek - 4000)

Weevil: Oh I see, we keep dueling until we win. Well I'm not losing this time. Bring it on!

Solomon: Whoa, nelly. I can't get used to this Armor deck. I need to take a little break here. I didn't think I'd last that last move.

KC DuelTek: Solomon Moto, I am still waiting for your first move.

Solomon: I know, I know, don't rush me. I need to think this carefully. Let's see, on his turn he didn't summon anything and he placed three cards face down, so if I played Heavy Storm right now to get rid of all the spell and trap cards, then he would be completely defenseless and…what was I doing again?

Marik: Hah! You have fallen for my face down Magician's Circle. So now we each can choose 1 Spellcaster monster with 2000 attack points or less.

KC DuelTek: No related card found in deck.

Marik: Shucks for you, for I can now summon Yugi's Dark Magician Girl in the mode designed for attacking. Now say goodbye to your Mask of Darkness (900/400) (DuelTek - 700)

Zigfried: Und now I summon Relinquished (0/0) und I use its special ability to take control of your Masked Beast Des Gardius (3300/2500) und Reliquished gains attack und defense points equal to your monster's. Also, you now have no monsters protecting you, so Relinquished end eet! (DuelTek - 0)

KC DuelTek: Final Turn Count-6

Zigfried: All too easy.

Mai: Ok, now I summon Mataza the Zapper (1300/800). This card's special ability allows it to attack twice in one turn, and since your Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) is now in defense mode, I'll destroy them and finish you as well. (KC DuelTek - 0) And that's all she wrote.

KC DuelTek: Final Turn Count-6

Mai: Not bad, who would have thought I'd do that well with Tristan's deck?

Rebecca: Jerry Beans Man (1750/0), finish this duel with a direct attack! (DuelTek - 0)

KC DuelTek: Final Turn Count-6

Rebecca: As expected.

Joey: All right! Lord Poison…

Marik: Excellent! Celtic Guardian…

Joey and Marik: Attack! (DuelTek - 0 for both)

Joey: That's how you do it.

Marik: I am invincible!

(Montage of Y Bakura, Mokuba, Leon, and Serenity beating their KC DuelTeks)

Solomon: Oh wait a minute I forgot, I'll use this card. It's called Big Bang Blow (0/0). When it is destroyed by battle, all monsters on the field are destroyed and we both take damage equal to their total attack. Since you just summoned Chimeratech Overdragon (12800/12800), that means we each take 12800 points of damage, but since I have my Active Guard, I can use its ability to prevent me from taking any damage whatsoever. That means I win. (KC DuelTek - d2f3)

KC DuelTek: Error…..bzzzzzt….I am error….Please reboot and try again…. not found…Does not compute…BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! (KC DuelTek explodes)

Kaiba: I activate Harpie's Feather Duster to remove all of your spell and trap cards from the field.

KC DuelTek: Spell negated with Dark Bribe, enemy player draws 1 card. (Kaiba draws)

Kaiba: That ends my turn. (thinking) This is impossible!

KC DuelTek: Entering Standby Phase. Nightmare Wheel inflicts 500 points of damage to enemy (Kaiba - 0) Activating rematch duel.

Kaiba: All right, rematch!

Yugi: I attack you directly with Valkyrie Dritte (1000/1600). It's over!

KC DuelTek: Activating trap card, Magic Cylinder.

Yugi: Oh no, not a trap card! Ah! (Yugi - 0) I can't believe I lost.

KC DuelTek: Activating rematch duel.

Yugi: Rematch duel? So I keep dueling until I win? All right then, let's go!

Weevil: Aagh! This deck is beyond worthless. How am I supposed to accomplish anything with this sad excuse for a collection of cards? (Weevil - 0)

KC DuelTek: Activating-

Weevil: Yeah, yeah I know. A rematch duel. Let's just get on with it.

Tristan: All right, beat me once shame on you, beat me twice still shame on you. Beat me three times and I'm still gonna shame you because I don't see any reason not to. The point is, I'm not losing to you a third time. So take this: Mad Sword Beast (1400/1200) in attack mode. It may not be the strongest monster, but it can cause damage even if your monster is in defense mode thanks to its special ability. Now attack his Stone Statue of the Aztecs (300/2000). (Tristan - 1000) Wait what just happened? Oh defense mode means you use the defense points. Oh yeah, so I guess I lost 600 then.

KC Dueltek: Opponent loses 1200 life points due to special ability of Stone Statue of the Aztecs. Double damage is dealt when opponent receives damage from monster in defense mode.

Tristan: No way, that's not good. Well I'm still in this game, so you better watch out.

Valon: (Valon - 0) Ah, not again! How did Bandit Keith get anywhere wit' his deck? I'd be 'appier with the random card deck again instead 'a this.

KC Dueltek: Preparing rematch duel.

Kaiba: All right, watch this. I activate the Spell Card Elegant Egoist. This lets me summon one Harpie Lady Sisters (1950/2100) from my deck. Now I play Triangle Ecstasy Spark which raises Harpie Lady Sisters' attack power to 2700. Also for the rest of the turn, all of your trap cards are worthless. Now, destroy Marauding Captain and end this duel! (KC DuelTek - 0) Let that be a lesson. No one defeats Seto Kaiba!

KC DuelTek: Total Turn Count: 19

Kaiba: Hmph, whatever.

Weevil: OK, I've got you this time. You're completely defenseless and next turn my Headless Knight will rip you limb from limb so what are you going to do about it?

KC DuelTek: 5 Pieces of Exodia collected in hand. Declaring victory.

Weevil: What? EXODIA! That's impossible.

KC DuelTek: Exodia, Commence . (Weevil is "obliterated" by Exodia)

KC DuelTek: Preparing rematch duel.

Weevil: (groans and slowly gets back up)

Pegasus: Take that! (KC DuelTek - 300) Looks like I got you in a corner this time. You can't trap card your way out of this.

KC DuelTek: Activating Lightning Vortex. All face-up monsters you control are now destroyed.

Pegasus: Really? Come on, now. Of all the cheap-

KC DuelTek: Declaring attack. (Pegasus - 0)

Pegasus: Oh! What an unfabulous defeat! I can't allow this. Let the rematch commence!

KC DuelTek: Preparing rematch duel.

Yugi: I activate the trap card, Raigeki Break. Now by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy 1 card on the field and I choose your Geartown field spell.

KC DuelTek: Special Summoning 1 Ancient Gear monster due to Geartown's effect. Monster selected as Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon (3000/2000).

Yugi: All right then, I summon Valkyrie Brunnhilde (1800/2000) in attack mode. Then I declare an attack on your Ancient Gear Soldier (1300/1300). (KC DuelTek - 1700). That ends my turn.

KC DuelTek: Preparing for final attack. Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon to attack Valkyrie Brunnhilde for imminent victory. Declaring attack

Yugi: I thought as much, which is why I discard Honest from my hand. This increases my monster's attack power by your monster's attack power. That means you take 1800 points of damage and I win. (KC DuelTek - 0)

KC DuelTek: Final Turn Total: 18

Yugi: All right, not too bad.

Xavir: (on screen) Attention all duelists, we are now down to the last five duelists-

Tristan: I win!

Xavir: (on screen) Um, four duelists that have yet to complete their duel: Pegasus, Weevil, Valon, and Tea. Let's see how each of them are doing.

Tea: (thinking) Come on, there has to be something I haven't tried yet. I've lost to this thing three times now and it's already been another 9 turns. Wait, maybe I can use this and trap the computer from making any moves… (out loud) I activate the spell card Poison of the Old Man, and I choose to cause 800 points of damage to you. (KC DuelTek - 1200) Next I activate Swords of Concealing Light to turn all of your monsters into face down defense mode for the next two turns. (thinking) That should buy me some time for now…

Weevil: (thinking) I've already lost to this infernal machine three times, and I won't lose a fourth time. I've already taken care of his Exodia thanks to this Morphing Jar card. Now I just need to figure out a way to get past his high defense monsters. Maybe…I suppose I have no choice. (out loud) I activate the trap card Destiny Board. This allows me to add Spirit Message I to my Spell/Trap zone. Once I place all five letters in my zone, I win!

Y Bakura: It looks like bug boy just activated my Destiny Board. This should be fun to watch.

Marik: Hey Bakura, I totally annihilated my KC DuelTek. It only took my six turns. How many did it take you, Bakura.

Y Bakura: Marik, I really don't think that now is the time for-

Marik: How many turns Bakura? How many did it take?

Y Bakura: Look Marik, I don't want to have this conversation right-

Marik: Tell me, Bakura. I want to know.

Y Bakura: SEVEN, All Right! It took me seven blasted turns to beat the computer, all right? Now go away.

Marik: Hah, hah, hah. It took you more turns to do what I did, therefore I am forever the superior one and you shall address me as Better-Than-Bakura the Marik.

Y Bakura: Why on earth would I call you that, Marik?

Marik: That's Better-Than-Bakura the Marik, to you Bakura.

Joey: Hey Yug, you just missed Valon lose again.

Yugi: Yeah, I was watching Pegasus lose again.

Joey: Man, watching guys you don't like lose is always fun.

Yugi: I never said I didn't like Pegasus.

Joey: Come on, Yug. He kidnapped your Grandpa, threatened to take ya soul, and cheated in a children's card game. There's no way you can like that guy.

Yugi: Well…maybe not.

Tea: I summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in attack mode.

KC DuelTek: Activating trap card Spellbinding Circle to prevent Summoned Skull from attacking.

Tea: Oh no…

Weevil: Now, I place Spirit Message A in my Spell and Trap Zone and end my turn. Just one more letter and my victory is at hand.

KC DuelTek: Summoning Jinzo to the field.

Weevil: Jinzo? That negates my Destiny Board! I can't place my final letter on the field with that here.

Valon: All right, DuelTek. I'm gonna flip 3 coins and if two of 'em come up heads, your monster'll be destroyed by my Blowback Dragon. (Flips 3 coins and 1 comes up heads) Ah great, that's it for my turn.

Pegasus: I activate the trap card DNA Surgery to make all monsters on the field Insect Types. No my Insect Barrier prevents all your monster from attacking me-

KC DuelTek: Activating Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Insect Barrier.

Pegasus: Seriously, why did I make these Insect cards so easy to defeat?

Tea: (thinking) Wait a minute, I get it. I see how I can win this! (out loud) I summon Sinister Serpent (300/250) in attack mode. Then I place one card face down and end my turn.

KC DuelTek: Detecting bluff. Calling bluff. Declaring attack on Sinister Serpent with Lord of D(1200/1100).

Tea: Yes, I now activate my face-down card Staunch Defender. So now, even though Summoned Skull can't attack, you have to attack it with ALL your monsters. (Summoned Skull takes out all opponent's monsters) (DuelTek - 0) Phew. That was a close one.

Zigfried: So young Mokuba, have you considered my offer about zee alliance?

Mokuba: I have, and I decided to join your alliance.

Zigfried: Really? Zat is excellent. Velcome aboard, young Mokuba. (They shake hands)

(Flashback)

Kaiba: Listen Mokuba, if you really want to help me win this competition, I'm going to need you to stay in the competition for as long as possible. That means you have to form an alliance with a strong player. Right now, as much as I hate to say it, I think Zigfried is your best option. He's the only one that comes anywhere close to my level on that team. Do you think you can start an alliance with him?

Mokuba: Um, sure Seto. That shouldn't be too hard.

Kaiba: Good, now go back to your campsite. I was almost voted off tonight and I can't afford to do badly tomorrow.

(End of Flashback)

Weevil: All right, Jinzo. Prepare to meet your maker. I activate the spell card Share The Pain. Now we each have to sacrifice one monster on our fields and your only monster is Jinzo. That means you have to sacrifice it. (Jinzo and Weevil's monster destroyed). Now is your last turn. Prepare for the end!

KC DuelTek: No viable strategy remaining. Ending turn.

Weevil: Hah, that's it then. I win! (Spirit Message L placed in final slot)

KC DuelTek: Total Turn Count: 54

Xavir: Pegasus and Valon are our last two competitors who have yet to win their duels. Who will win first?

Pegasus: OK, I think I've got it. Insect Barrier and DNA Surgery are up now so you can't attack me and my Great Moth is preparing to finish you. What do you think about-

KC Dueltek: Activating trap card Ring of Destruction and chaining Barrel Behind The Door. Opponent takes damage equal to double Great Moth's attack totaling 5200 points of damage. (Pegasus - 0)

Pegasus: …I just don't know what to say.

Valon: All right, let's see 'ere. I guess all I can do is place this 'ere card face-down and end my turn.

KC DuelTek: Declaring attack on face-down with Enraged Battle Ox (1700/1000). Preparing for victory.

Valon: Well don't start the party yet. You just attacked my face-down Blast Sphere (1400/1400). Now your attack is cancelled and your monster gets equipped by mine. And at the beginning of your next turn, your monster is destroyed and you take damage equal to its attack points.

KC DuelTek: Activating Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Blast Sphere.

Valon: Don't think so, mate. I'm activating my trap, Magic Jammer. So I say bye-bye to this card in my hand and we both say bye-bye to your spell card. (Mystical Space Typhoon destroyed) Got anything else?

KC DuelTek: Ending turn.

Valon: That's what I thought, so I'll end my turn as well. So that means it's time for the big boom! (KC DuelTek - 0) And that's all she wrote, mate.

KC DuelTek: Total Turn Count : 76

Valon: Whoa, that's just embarrassing, but at least I didn't come in last place.

Xavir: (on screen) Perhaps not. But we'll have to see. Pegasus has only had 67 turns so far. That puts him still in the lead.

Valon: Say what now? Are you saying our team could still lose?

Xavir: (on screen) That's right. It all comes down to Pegasus. (screen turns off)

(A bit later)

Mai: Well, this is it. If Pegasus can't win on this turn, it's all over for the Blue Eyes.

Tea: I can't take this much pressure.

Rebecca: Hold me Yugi (hugs Yugi)

Yugi: Uh…

Kaiba: Pegasus will never pull this off. If he was really going to win, he'd have done it by now. I'm safe for today.

Mokuba: Seto doesn't seem too worried about this. He must not think too highly of Pegasus's dueling ability.

Zigfried: Vell vhat is there to think about really?

Mokuba: Huh?

Zigfried: Since Pegasus lost ze Millennium Eye, ze only thing he has going for him is ze fact zhat he made ze game und even zhat only helps you so much.

Pegasus: I'm pulling an all-or-nothing tactic here. I flip up my Man-Eater Bug (450/600) to destroy your Granadora. That means you take 2000 points of damage right there. Now I equip my Man Eater Bug with Insect Armor with Laser Cannon. Now it has 1150 attack points, enough to end this duel. Man-Eater Bug, attack him directly for massive damage!

KC DuelTek: Activating Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to stop current attack.

Pegasus: That's what I was afraid of. Another cheap one-card loss. I just don't believe it. (All contestants warp back to Orientation Site as challenge ends)

Xavir: (in person) The Dark Magicians claim victory this time! Congratulations to all who participated in today's event except well, you know the team that lost. I'll see you here tonight for the big vote-off ceremony.

(That night)

Xavir: Well, you all have done well making it to the final 18. But now I'm afraid it's time for that 18 to become the final 17. One of you will be no more after I hand out these 8 Millennium Tokens. The odd one out must leave and not come back. EVER. Let's begin. The one who got immunity was Zigfried again for finishing first on your team with no losses and the fewest turns. (Marik grumbles)

Xavir: Zigfried, here's your token for immunity. Up next…

Joey

Tea

Mokuba

Leon

Bakura

Solomon, and that leaves one remaining

Marik

(Voting Room Clips)

**Zigfried:** Ve shall strike quickly und silently. Since Pegasus is zee universal target right now, zere is no one better to attack. HERR PEGASUS

**Leon:** I can't believe I'm really in an alliance with my brother. We're headed to the final two for sure. PEGASUS

**Mokuba:** Well, it looks like Pegasus will be the first victim of our alliance. This is for you Seto. PEGASUS

**Joey:** I don't get it. How does anyone get voted off? Wouldn't everyone just vote for themselves and we'd always have a tie? Oh, I get it, Zigfried can't vote for himself so he decides who goes home. See that's the old Joey mind at work. You know that just doesn't seem right. Ah well, I'll worry about that later. JOEY

**Tea:** Well, Pegasus did lose it for us, and he's not exactly the nicest person. PEGASUS

**Y Bakura:** I was going to vote for Marik, so I think I'll vote for Marik. MARIK MARIK MARIK DIE MARIK

**Pegasus:** Everyone is probably planning to vote me off now, but I have a little surprise for them.

**Solomon:** Pegasus all the way. PEGASUS

**Marik: **Now that I have officially become Better-Than-Bakura The Marik, there is no one I cannot defeat. Behold as pierce through Zigfried's immunity with my vote. ZIGFRIED

Xavir: Pegasus, it looks like it's your turn to hit the chopping block.

Pegasus: (chuckles) An interesting notion, X-ey boy, but I believe you forget that I own this island. You have no right to kick me off.

Xavir: Actually, you signed the island over to me when you agreed to be a contestant.

Pegasus: What? That's impossible. I had Kemo personally read over it to make sure it was a legitimate contract.

Kemo: My apologies, Mr. Pegasus. I assumed that legitimate meant that if you were to roll it up, you could look through it like a telescope.

Pegasus: Well, why on earth would you think-

Xavir: Mr. Pegasus, if you don't mind.

Pegasus: Fine, but I'm taking Kemo and Croquet with me.

Xavir: You can take Croquet, but Kemo was part of the contract as well.

Pegasus: Anything else?

Xavir: Yes actually, in the event that you lost, you have to relinquish your ownership of the Rainbow Amoeba card to me.

Pegasus: OK, fine (rips it in half) Take it. That card doesn't suit my tastes anyway. You haven't heard the last of me, Xavir. My lawyers will get to the bottom of this. We'll find out everything about you and make you regret this decision. This island and Kemo will be mine again. (Laughs as boat drives away)

Xavir: And that does it for another exciting conclusion to this series. Join us next time to find out if anyone will actually care that Pegasus is gone. My money's on no, but stay tuned. (Picks up ripped halves of Rainbow Amoeba card) (thinks) What a shame.


	8. Part 7: The Brink Of Despair

Day 6: The Brink of Despair

Xavir: Last time on Total Card Game Island, our contestants had an epic standoff between duelist and duelist computer. We had a few quick winners and a few slow losers. After a few intense battles, Valon and Pegasus were the last without a victory and Pegasus suffered enormous bad luck as his strategies kept being undermined by a series of cheap cards. Afterwards, he was the next to go and he took Croquet with him. We've still got Kemo, though.

Kemo: My hair says hello.

Xavir: Now we have a new challenge today that will test our contestants to their furthest limits. Can they handle it? Find out here on Total Card Game Island!

(Orientation Site)

Zigfried: Vell young Mokuba, it seems zat our alliance has gotten off to a vonderful start. Now ve must follow it up by vinning ze next challenge und getting zee teams even once more.

Mokuba: All right, let's give it everything we've got.

Better Than Bakura The Marik: Hey Bakura, I changed the text that appears before I speak to fit my new more impressive name. What do you think?

Y Bakura: Too wordy, it makes you seem like one of those characters who never shuts up and says at least a paragraph every time they speak. I'm not saying you're not one of those, but just so you know the fans only end up reading about every third word those guys say.

Marik: I suppose you're right, I'll just let you call me that from now on then like I originally intended to.

Y Bakura: Marik, I told you-

Marik: Ah, I will no longer respond to that name.

Tea: Hey Marik, we've got a lot of extra waffles over here if you want some.

Marik: Sweet (walks away)

Y Bakura: So much for never responding again. I suppose that's just a lost dream.

Tristan: Do you like waffles? Yeah I like waffles. Do you like pancakes? Yeah I like pancakes. Do you like French toast? No it tastes awful. Do, do, do, do, can't wait to get a mouthful!

Duke: Tristan, please. Now's not the time to start making dated internet references in song form. The next challenge is about to begin.

Tristan: Oh yeah, well you're one to talk. I herd you like mudkips

Duke: No more memes!

Tristan: Milhouse is not a meme.

Duke: That's does it. (Stands up and approaches Tristan)

Tristan: Ah! Do not want!

Xavir: Hello contestants, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I welcome you…this morning. And now, I invite you to relax, pull up a chair, as my Dueling Glove proudly presents…your challenge. It's called Aaaaugh! Essentially, you will each be involved in a basic duel against an opponent. The team with the most victories is the winner. I'll even let you use your own decks in this one. Any questions?

Yugi: Why is the challenge card called Aaaugh!

Xavir: Oh you'll find out. (Laughs evilly) (Plays Challenge Card) (Everyone is warped into completely separate regions of a dark foggy forest)

Yugi: Huh? What just happened?

?: Hello there Yugi.

Yugi: What? Who's there? (Atem suddenly emerges from the darkness)

Yugi: Pharaoh? Is that you!

Atem: That's right Yugi, it's me. Are you ready to duel?

Yugi: Wait a minute, you mean you're my opponent?

(Meanwhile)

Kaiba: Where am I? Xavir, what's going on here!

?: Hello Seto, good to see you again.

Kaiba: (turns around) What? No, you can't be-

Joey: All right, what's the deal here. Where am I?

?: Brains!

Joey: What was that?

Serenity: Hello? Big brother? Anyone?

?: Don't worry Serenity, I'm here for you.

Serenity: Big brother?

Weevil: Hmph, what's going on here. I am a world-renowned duelist and I demand to know.

?: Hah, world-renowned? You? Don't make me laugh.

Weevil: Who said that? Show yourself!

Yugi: Why are you here Pharaoh? I thought you passed into the afterlife after our last duel.

Xavir: (voice from nowhere) That's true. But I see you still remember him very well.

Yugi: Huh? Xavir? Where are you?

Xavir: (voice) I'm communicating with you through your Duel Disk from my control room. I can talk to everyone this way.

Yugi: So tell me, why is the Pharaoh here?

Xavir: You tell me. I believe you may be beginning to understand why this challenge is called Aaugh! Hold on, I'm about to send the message to everyone. (clears throat)

Xavir: (to everyone) Hello duelists, I trust you are all pleasantly or perhaps unpleasantly surprised with the opponent you will be facing.

Kaiba: Xavir! What's the deal here? How did my stepfather get here? There's no possible way he could survive that explosion and there's also no way those Challenge Cards of yours can revive the dead!

Xavir: Well you're right about that Kaiba, but luckily I don't need to. The duelists you are facing are only illusions, but their purpose is to psychologically disrupt you during your duel. That brings me to the ninth rule about being the King of Card Games: he must have his emotions under control while dueling. Your opponents were all specifically chosen based on your memories. Basically, you are all dueling your greatest fears. The Dueling Glove can delve into the subconscious of all those involved with its challenges, so they should be pretty accurate imitations. The rules are the same as before. Just use your deck and beat your opponent. You have 4000 life points and sacrifices are indeed necessary. Good luck and stay strong!

Joey: All right then, it looks like I'm up against that freak who worked for Bandit Keith back at Duelist Kingdom. I beat you once, so I can do it again no problem.

Bonz: Brains!

Joey: Did you always talk like that?

Marik: I don't care for what purpose it serves, there's no excuse for bringing my father here to duel me.

Mr. Ishtar: Is that so, binky boy? Perhaps you'll change your tone after I whip every fiber out of your bae-ing.

Marik: Not today, because I am going to defeat you and then you will be defeated.

Mr. Ishtar: Then draw your first card, binky boy.

Duke: Why am I dueling an illusion of Sosuke Aizen from Bleach?

Aizen: Because you believe that my incredible good looks rival even yours.

Duke: AH! We'll see about that!

Ghost Kaiba: Well Mokuba, are you prepared to face your own brother in a duel.

Mokuba: You're not my brother, you're that creepy fat guy from Duelist Kingdom who pretended to be Seto! I'm not afraid of you.

Ghost Kaiba: You should be, because I'm going to start this duel by playing Polymerization to summon my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800)!

Mokuba: On the first turn! No way!

Ghost Kaiba: Face it Mokuba, you don't stand a ghost of a chance.

Mokuba: That was never funny, and we'll see about that.

Mai: Okay, Jean Claude Magnum, I don't know why you're my greatest fear but you're so going down.

Jean Claude: Actually, your character is so underdeveloped that I was all we could find. I represent your fear of giving up Duel Monsters forever.

Mai: Wouldn't that be everyone on this show's greatest fear?

Jean Claude: Well, believe it or not, it's actually more important to you than it is to Joey Wheeler.

Mai: Wow, who would have guessed?

Weevil: You dare mock my superior abilities Rex? You're no better than I am.

Rex: Maybe not, but I represent your fear of falling into dueling obscurity. So if you can't beat me I guess there's no hope for you.

Weevil: I beat you before-

Kaiba: -And I'll do it again, Gozaburo.

Gozaburo: Please Seto, you honestly think you can pull off another miracle like that. Once I summon Exodia Necross, you lose this game. This time I'm prepared.

Kaiba: Tough talk, but let's let the cards do the talking.

Serenity: Big brother? Why are you my greatest fear?

Evil Joey: I'm not. Your greatest fear is losing me. That's what the harmless energy disks are for. If my life points hit zero, my soul will be sent straight to the Shadow Realm forever. Think you're prepared to watch that? (Serenity looks worried)

Zigfried: Vell, Herr Pegaus. I am sure zat you are not my biggest fear, so let's hear it.

Pegasus Illusion: Very well, Ziggy Boy. Your greatest fear is failure, and your biggest failure was not getting your hologram idea to me in time. Now you have to prove if you really are a failure. Have at you!

Zigfried: En garde!

Solomon: Oh great, I'm sure everyone else is dueling against their fear of heights or spiders. Meanwhile, I'm up against the Grim Reaper!

Death: Your time has come. (Activates Duel Disk)

Solomon: Something about this is just drop-dead hilarious.

Tristan: Nesbitt, of course I'm up against you. The only duelist to ever defeat me.

Nesbitt: Actually, I was your only opponent.

Tristan: Silence knave. You will rue the day you messed with me again.

Nesbitt: Let the duel commence!

Tea: Let's go Crump. I'm not afraid of you.

Crump: It's not me you should be afraid of. It's the penguins!

Tea: Keep those things away from me.

Crump: Hah, see? Our last duel scarred you so much that you developed an irrational fear of penguins. Now you are no match for me.

Valon: You may 'ave ruined my life Dartz, but I'm not ready to give it up just yet.

Dartz: You have it all wrong, Valon. I just wanted to offer you the power of this card again. (Holds up The Seal of Orichalcos)

Valon: That card means nothing to me now.

Dartz: Then prepare to lose by its power! (Activates Duel Disk)

Y Bakura: So Bakura, I suppose you want your body back.

Bakura: Wait a minute, I'm confused. Am I your fear or are you mine?

Y Bakura: You know, I'm not sure. But I suppose the winner of this duel will determine who gets control of your body.

Bakura: Then prepare yourself, my evil half.

Rebecca: But that doesn't make any sense. Why would I be afraid of my teddy bear?

Teddy Bear: Because I am your childish side. The side of you that you are afraid you will be looked down on for. I am what prevents you from accomplishing all you can dream of.

Rebecca: Did you always talk like that?

Leon: I'm not afraid of you. You're not even real.

Darth Vader: Perhaps, but the power of the Dark Side is strong.

Leon: Shut up, shut up! I'm not listening! Lalalalalala!

Darth Vader: And after I defeat you, I shall slice of your hand and remove my helmet.

Leon: No! Don't do them both in conjunction!

Yugi: Why are you my greatest fear Pharaoh? I thought we were friends.

Atem: Actually Yugi, you're still not convinced that you're as good of a duelist as I am. Therefore, you're greatest fear is your inferiority. I represent your superior that you can't defeat. And I don't plan on going easy on you now. (Activates Duel Disk) Let's duel.

Gozaburo: This duel is mine, Seto. I have Exodia Necross (1800/0) on my side of the field and its ability prevents it from being destroyed by battle, spells, or trap cards. On top of that, I have Necro Valley on the field to prevent you from removing the pieces of Exodia from my Graveyard and Field Barrier to prevent you from destroying Necro Valley. There's no way out. I win!

Kaiba: I don't think so, Gozaburo. I learned something about your so-called invincible monster and I found that it may be immune in a lot of different ways, but it's not invincible. I summon D.D. Assailant (1700/1600) in attack mode and I command it to attack your Exodia Necross!

Gozaburo: You're a fool Seto, my monster's attack points are higher than yours. Your monster will only be destroyed.

Kaiba: That's what I'm counting on, old man.

Gozaburo: Huh?

Kaiba: When D.D. Assailant is destroyed, it is removed from play and as a side effect, the monster that destroyed it is removed from play as well. And the thing about your Exodia Necross is, it's not immune to monster effects!

Gozaburo: What! That can't be! (Exodia Necross removed from play) That's impossible.

Kaiba: And since your monster's gone, that leaves you wide open for a direct strike from my Blue-Eyes. Finish him with White Lightning! (Gozaburo - 0)

Gozaburo: Aaaauuuuuggggghhhhh! (Gozaburo vanishes)

Kaiba: Consider this fear faced.

Bakura: Urgh! (Bakura - 450)

Y Bakura: Had enough, you English muffin?

Bakura: I can't lose now. Imagine how upset my fanbase would be if I were to lose at this juncture.

Y Bakura: Well imagine how upset mine would be?

Bakura: You do have a point, but I still won't surrender. After all, did King George III surrender when-

Y Bakura: Look will just take your turn already? You're starting to become more annoying than Marik.

Marik: Aaaaugh! (Marik - 200)

Mr. Ishtar: That's right Binky Boy, I'm-a winning. There's-a nothing you can do now to save yourself.

Marik: Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I become angry.

Mr. Isthar: Oh, boohoo. Why don't you run back to mommy and cry about it? Oh that's right, she's da-yed. She died because you murdered her with your existence. Great going binky boy.

Yami Marik: That's the last straw. No one insults me without getting a knife in the back shortly afterward. I think it's time you experienced my power once again firsthand. I sacrifice three of my monsters to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra (7200/7200)!

Mr. Isthar: You put that epically useful card down right now Marik. I did not give you permission to use that.

Y Marik: No, you did not. Now prepare to be utterly decimated once again only this time in children card game form. (Mr. Ishtar - 0)

Mr. Ishtar: Noooooooo! (Mr. Ishtar vanishes)

Y Marik: Hello loyal fanbase. Guess who's back and ready for some cold-blooded torture? Say good-bye to your precious fourth wall. For soon there will be only three. (Evil laugh)

Serenity: I'm sorry big brother. But I can't do this anymore. I surrender this duel.

Evil Joey: I thought as much. You're too soft. Just wait. It'll cost you this competition. (Evil Joey vanishes)

Zigfried: In response to your question Herr Pegasus, I believe I must answer zat Toon Monsters are simply not zat good. Zere are many archetypes zat are superior to zem, no?

Pegasus: Blasphemy! Toon monsters are the greatest series ever created. I should know, I created the whole thing. There is nothing superior to them!

Zigfried: Zen vhat about ze Blackvings?

Pegasus: Let's just say that was a joke that went way too far.

Zigfried: Very vell, Valkyrie Zwie, attack his Toon Alligator und end zis duel. (Pegasus - 0)

Pegasus: You know in retrospect, maybe I should reconsider making Toon World Two. (Pegasus vanishes)

Zigfried: Vell, zat eez zat. Now to get out of zis forest.

Duke: You've got to be kidding me. How are you doing this well. There's no way you've ever played this game before.

Aizen: Does that really matter? I didn't even know the rules when we started. The point is, I'm so awesome that you have to lose.

Duke: Doesn't that just make you a boring, invincible villain?

Aizen: Absolutely not. I've had plenty of characterization, like that time when…well it doesn't matter now. The point is I am the greatest anime villain/fangirl magnet in existence and you are about to lose this duel. Now go Chaos Sorceror, put an end to his dice-related nonsense. (Duke - 0)

Duke: No, I lost.

Aizen: Just remember, you may think you can beat me, but I'm always one step ahead. (Aizen disappears)

Mai: And that is how you win a duel, Magnum. (Jean Claude Magnum - 0)

Jean Claude: Wow, Mai. I've never seen dueling like that before.

Mai: That's because you were only in one episode for filler episode plot convenience. I on the other hand experience duels like that almost every day.

Jean Claude: Then it looks like you conquered your fear. Catch you later, sweetheart. (Magnum disappears)

Mokuba: I'm not losing to you. I summon X Saber Uruz (1600/1000) in attack mode.

Ghost Kaiba: You really think that's a match for my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon?

Mokuba: Not yet, but once I activate the spell card Shrink, your monster's attack will be brought down to 2250 until the end of this turn.

Ghost Kaiba: It's still strong enough to take down your Uruz.

Mokuba: Not once I equip it with Megamorph. Since my life points are lower, it doubles my monster's attack power to 3200.

Ghost Kaiba: No, that's way too cheap of a move!

Mokuba: Nothing's too cheap in Duel Monsters! Go, Uruz. Take out his Blue-Eyes and the rest of his life points. (Ghost Kaiba - 0)

Ghost Kaiba: No, not again! Aaaaaaaugh! (Ghost Kaiba vanishes)

Mokuba: You can't imitate my brother. There can be only one.

Weevil: Hah, I've got you in the center of my web now Rex. Who's the obscure one now.

Rex Illusion: We'll see about that bugbrain. I play Ookazi which inflicts 800 points of damage straight to your life points. (Weevil - 900)

Weevil: Hmph, acceptable losses.

Rex: Then I summon my Gilasaurus (1400/400) to attack your Basic Insect (500/700). This will end it.

Weevil: I've been waiting for you to attack that thing. Now I can pull out this trap card.

Rex: Oh no, not a trap card!

Weevil: This trap is called Nightmare Mirror. All I have to do is discard 1 card, and your attack is negated. Then you take 1000 points of damage! (Rex - 0)

Rex: This isn't over Weevil. I will beat you someday! (Rex vanishes)

Weevil: Hmph, (adjusts glasses) not likely. And soon, not even Yugi Moto will stand in my way to become the King of Card Games!

Valon: And that's the end, Dartz. You're Seal of Orichalcos has failed.

Dartz: Well of course it did. The person who plays the Seal never wins. Didn't you watch Season 4?

Valon: I skimmed through it, but it wasn't really that interestin'.

Dartz: Well long story short, infinite attack power isn't enough sometimes. Anyway, goodbye (Dartz vanishes)

Valon: Huh, ya'd think I would know a bit more about that.

Nesbitt: And, as before Tristan, I believe you will find that I have won.

Tristan: No way, it's not over yet.

Nesbitt: You have no life points remaining, it's over.

Tristan: No! I can still win! I'll just use my iron resolve or something to force me to get more life points at the last second.

Nesbitt: It doesn't work like that, Tristan. (Nesbitt vanishes)

Tristan: That resolve is coming, just give me a minute.

Rebecca: Stop it, stop it, stop it! I've outgrown you!

Teddy: Have you really? You try to act like a grown-up, but you're still only 10 years old.

Rebecca: I am grown-up! That's why I threw you away.

Teddy: Yet I'm still here in your memory. You may have gotten rid of me, but you haven't forgotten me. Not even close.

Rebecca: Be quiet! I don't have to listen to you. I'm too old for you and everything like you now.

Teddy: I seem to recall you watching Phineas and Ferb just this morning.

Rebecca: That's not fair! That show's periphery demographic is way too big.

Teddy: And what about your childish antics toward Yugi? I thought you were too old for things like that?

Rebecca: I-he…that is…I'm not…

Teddy: No answer, huh? Then how about I end this duel by unleashing the fury of my Wave Motion Cannon. It's charged up four turns and ready to end you. Good-bye (Rebecca - 0)

Teddy: Grown-up, yeah right. (Teddy disappears)

Rebecca: (thinking) Yugi…

Solomon: This just isn't fair. You're DEATH! Greatest fear or not, the intimidation factor is just way too unfair on my side.

Death: You don't fear me, you fear never obtaining me. That is why this duel is so difficult right now. You are trying to accept my victory, but I'm holding back.

Solomon: You don't say. Well in that case, DIE DEATH! Exodia! Obliterate! (Solomon Exodia Victory) (Death Obliterated by Exodia) Oh yeah, who's your daddy?

Tea: No way, how did I lose? I beat you before.

Crump: You beat me last time by incorrectly using Sage's Stone. (grumbles) Summon a Dark Magician from any nearby deck, I don't think so. I wasn't going to stand for that again. And neither were my penguins!

(Penguins surround and attack Tea)

Tea: No, get them away from me! They're so adorably frightening! (Crump laughs as he and the penguins vanish)

Leon: I'll never give in. You haunted my dreams!

Darth Vader: No Leon, I am your dream.

Leon: That's not true, that's impossible!

Darth Vader: You are not afraid of me, you wish to become me. So much that it scares you. Let go of that fear, Leon. Release it and join me. We can rule together as Sith Lord and Duelist.

Leon: No, I won't, I can't. Tom Thumb (1300/1500), destroy his Marauding Captain (1200/400).

Darth Vader: Such a fool, I activate my Destruction Ring trap card. I destroy my own Marauding Captain and we both take 1000 points of damage. (Leon - 500) (Darth Vader - 1000) Now you can only attack my Panther Warrior (2000/1600) with your Tom Thumb, and that may not be wise.

Leon: Great, now what do I do?

Zigfried: (voice) Leon, use ze For…est Hunter.

Leon: Huh? Zigfried? (looks around)

Zigfried: (voice) Zat eez right Leon, use ze Forest Hunter. It's ze second card from ze right in your hand. Vhen it is summoned you can remove ze Panther Warrior from play.

Leon: Oh yeah, I didn't see that. Thanks Zigfried.

Darth Vader: Who are you talking to? There is no one here but you and I.

Leon: Uh, right. Anyway, I summon my Forest Hunter (1200/800). That lets me remove your Panther Warrior from play. Then I activate this card Zigfried let me borrow before we started. It's called Mischief of the Time Goddess and it allows me to skip your turn and attack right now. This duel is over!

Darth Vader: Nooooooooooooooo! (Darth Vader - 0)

Leon: All right, I win!

Darth Vader: You may have won this battle, but the power of the Dark Side is strong and it will eventually lead to your downfall. (pulls out lightsaber) Before I go, here's something to remember me by. (lunges at Leon with lightsaber).

Zigfried: I don't think so! (Zigfried knocks Darth Vader down in midair with a flying kick before he can hit Leon)

Leon: Zigfried! You found me!

Zigfried: Und just in time it seems. It looked like you vere about to give up.

Leon: Who me? Never. (laughs sheepishly)

Y Bakura: Admit it Bakura, you've lost this duel.

Bakura: But I've got more life points.

Y Bakura: And I've got more monsters.

Bakura: Well I've got more face-down cards.

Y Bakura: Well my Destiny Board is on N right now.

Bakura: And my Final Countdown has 5 turns left.

Y Bakura: You are so going down.

Atem: Come on, Yugi. I know you can do this.

Yugi: (thinking) He's right. I know I can win. I just need to draw the right card. (draws card) Yes! This is what I need. (to Atem) I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Dark Magician (2500/2100). Next I switch my Magician of Faith to attack mode.

Atem: Hm? What are you planning Yugi?

Yugi: You're about to find out. I activate the spell card Mystic Box. This gives you control of my Magician of Faith and destroys your Valkyrion the Magna Warrior as well. Next I play Dark Magic Attack to destroy all your spell and trap cards on your side of the field. Dark Magician, destroy my Magician of Faith with Dark Magic Attack…again. (Atem - 0)

Atem: Well Yugi, it would appear that you are powerful enough on your own. Remember Yugi, if you want to become the King of Card Games, you must have confidence in yourself.

Yugi: Wait Pharaoh, don't leave! I had more questions for you!

Atem: I must go now Yugi, but I'll see you again. In due time…(Atem disappears)

Yugi: Pharaoh wait! No, I-…he's gone.

Y Bakura: Finally, the time has come to finish you as the final letter is placed on my Destiny Board.

Bakura: Not so fast, I chain the Ring of Destruction to destroy you're The Portrait's Secret.

Y Bakura: Then I chain my Ring of Destruction to destroy your White Magician Pikkeru first.

Bakura: Wait a minute, that puts both our life points at 0.

Y Bakura: Oh you have got to be kidding me. I tied to YOU? So now what happens?

Bakura: Well now how would I know. I'm not even sure if I'm the fear or not. (White light envelopes Bakura and Yami Bakura)

(All contestants warp back to Orientation Site as challenge ends)

Joey: Ah, Yug. You missed it. I totally destroyed that creepy zombie kid from Duelist Kingdom. Poor sap never saw it comin'. Hey Yug, are you listenin'? Hey! I'm talking here!

Yugi: Huh? Oh, sorry Joey. I was just thinking about the duel I just had with the Pharaoh.

Tea: You dueled the Pharaoh? What did he say?

Yugi: He told me to have confidence and that we'll see him again someday.

Tea: I really hope so. It's just hasn't been the same without the Pharaoh.

Xavir: Attention everyone. I trust you all enjoyed our fun little activity today.

(Jeering and disagreement from crowd)

Xavir: In any case, the Blue Eyes pulled off their victory with six and a half victories against the Dark Magicans' five victories. And I mean the Blue-Eyes got a one victory handicap for having fewer players, so that makes seven and a half against four. Not too good, Dark Magicians. Anyway, for an outstanding and solid victory, I am giving Seto Kaiba immunity this time around. Congratulations, for you anway. The rest of you better get ready for the most dramatic voteoff ceremony yet. See you there.

(Later that night at Elimination Arena)

Weevil: I don't care what anyone says, I should have gotten immunity today. Our team was soaked in pathetic ability, and I was one of the proud few who even attempted to pull us out of it.

Serenity: Aren't you exaggerating that just a bit, Weevil?

Weevil: Almost half of our team lost their duels. If it wasn't for duelists like me, we wouldn't have even come close.

Mai: Big deal, it's not like you were the only one who actually won. I won my duel no problem.

Duke: Well anyone can beat Jean Claude Magnum. I was up against Sosuke Aizen for pete's sake. Try and face that without cracking under the pressure.

Tristan: Nesbitt tricked me with math, and I think he divided by zero.

(argument continues)

Rebecca: Um, Yugi…do you think I'm…immature?

Yugi: What? Um…well…er…you're not…I mean…you're not always...(sigh) yes, I'm sorry.

Rebecca: No, it's okay. I should be the one apologizing. I'm being too forward with our relationship. I need to be more grown-up about it. So how about we start out as friends?

Yugi: Yeah, I'd like that. (shakes her hand)

Rebecca: Great, and then we can become best friends, turn into a couple, go steady, get married-

Yugi: Uh, Rebecca…

Rebecca: Oh sorry, bad habit.

Xavir: Hello everyone, I hope you are ready, because it's voteoff time! Let's get started!

(Everyone votes)

Xavir: I have 8 Millennium Tokens on this plate and there are 9 of you. One of you are history and the rest are safe. Isn't it exciting? (silence) Moving on, Kaiba has immunity, so here you go. (tosses Kaiba his token)

Next we have Mai Valentine.

Duke

Serenity

Valon

Rebecca

Yugi, and that leaves one left. The last one goes to…

Weevil

Xavir: I'm sorry, Tristan. Your time has come.

Tristan: All right, bring on the ice cream.

Xavir: I mean your time to leave the island.

Tristan: Is the ice cream off the island?

Xavir: Sure, just get on the boat.

Tristan: All right! I'm getting butter pecan. Catch you later guys! (Boat leaves)

(Voteoff Clips)

**Serenity**: Weevil wasn't too sure on who he wanted to vote for. I guess I'll just vote for someone else then. Hmmm… VALON

**Valon: **Is it me, or has Tristan actually gotten dumber since he got 'ere? Ah well, I know who I'm votin' for. TRISTAN

**Kaiba: **Tristan's outlived his usefulness on this team. Today's duel was the perfect example of that. So long, dweeb. TRISTAN

**Tristan: **I just know Nesbitt cheated. He is so going home next. NESBITT

**Tea: **I saw Rebecca flirting with Yugi again. She's just too clingy with him. I don't think she's old enough for this competition. She's just got to go. REBECCA

**Yugi: **I don't think Kaiba's ready to go just yet. And Weevil's still got that evil look in his eye. WEEVIL

**Mai: **Who does Weevil think he is saying he's better than the rest of us? People like him don't belong in this competition. WEEVIL

**Duke: **Tristan, Tristan, Tristan! It's one thing to get Serenity to myself, and its another thing that he did so terribly today, but I can't take any more memes! TRISTAN

**Weevil: **The one bad thing about having Serenity in the alliance is that she's friends with Yugi. I'm going after him myself this time. YUGI (static)

Xavir: And that's all the time we have today! Join us next time to find out which of our 16 final contestants will stay in the game and which one is next on the hit list. Will Weevil get on anyone's good side, is Leon headed for the Dark Side, and what on earth happened to the Bakuras? Find out right here, same card game time, same card game place on Total Card Game Island!


	9. Part 8: Card Collectors

Day 7: Card Collectors

Xavir: Last time on Total Card Game Island, we had a small encounter of the frightening kind. Each contestant had to duel his or her own greatest fear with many of them actually coming out on top. With quite a few guest appearances, the Blue Eyes came out way ahead, and Tristan fell way behind into the land of the losers. Now, is there a soul who has what it takes to even complete today's challenge? Find out here on Total Card Game Island!

(Orientation Site)

Tea: It seems strange not having Tristan here with us.

Joey: Yeah, it's like our group of friends isn't complete or somethin'.

Yugi: Hey guys, have you seen Bakura?

Joey: Who? Oh yeah, Bakura! Nope.

Tea: Come to think of it, I don't remember him coming back after yesterday's challenge.

Yugi: That can't be good. You don't think he's still in that forest do you?

Joey: If he is, he's probably been eaten by the night predators by now. I heard they like British people more than regular people.

Tea: You're making that up.

Joey: Come on, Tea. Does that sound like the kinda thing someone makes up?

Serenity: Hey big brother, I'm sorry that Tristan was voted off. I know you're good friends with him.

Joey: Yeah, and also he does still owe me twenty bucks.

Y Marik: So old man, you haven't seen Bakura around here have you? It seems that he's gone missing.

Solomon: Well now that you mention it, I think I saw Bakura over there next those two magic talking golf clubs.

Y Marik: Those aren't golf clubs you fool. That's Weevil and Yugi within reasonable proximity of each other, and that's not Bakura, it's a tree.

Solomon: (sleeping)

Y Marik: Useless old fool, I'll find Bakura myself.

Zigfried: Vell young Mokuba, it vould seem zat our team has evened out just as planned. Are you ready to continue our vinning streak?

Mokuba: Uh, I sure am! Is Leon around? I thought he was in our alliance too.

Zigfried: He's over zere talking vith young Rebecca about yesterday's challenge.

Rebecca: ..and it's just so funny to see a teddy bear play a trap card like that. You just have to see it.

Leon: Yeah, I can't tell you how many Star Wars references were made during my duel.

Rebecca: (laughs) But anyway, listen, um, I'm glad you came over here to declare this truce between us because I'm having this problem and I just need to get over it. I think it's going to throw me off my game if I let it bother me too much longer. So, um…would you mind kissing me?

Leon: What? (blushes) Why do you want me to kiss you?

Rebecca: See, I'm trying to be just friends with Yugi so I can start acting less childish, but I can't stop thinking about kissing him. I think that might go away if I just kiss someone. So will you help me?

Leon: Uh…well I don't know. I mean we're not on the same team anymore and helping you would probably be a bad decision on my part.

Rebecca: Please? I really need to get over this.

Leon: Well all right, just keep it…um, clean.

Rebecca: Of course, I'm more mature than that. (kisses Leon)

Rebecca: (sigh of relief) Wow, it worked. That feeling's just gone. Thanks Leon. Well, I better get ready for today's challenge. See you later.

Leon: (a bit dazed) Yeah…see you later.

Xavir: Hello everyone! I hope you are ready for a challenge that deserves the word "EXTREME" in front of it in all capital letters. Because today's Challenge Card is called Card Collection.

Valon: That doesn't sound so extreme to me.

Xavir: Then perhaps I should tell you rule 10 of being the King of Card Games: He must be ready to go to great lengths to get his cards. You will each have to collect five cards to fit your deck archetype listed on this map I'm going to give you all. The only way you can find these cards is by searching the treacherous landscape on the island next to Duelist Kingdom. They say it's known as the Island of Lost Souls. (says really fast) First one to collect all of his or her five cards wins for their team, GO! (plays Challenge Card). (Contestants warped to rowboats on shore of island)

Joey: Hey, what gives? We're still at Duelist Kingdom.

Xavir: Well, I forgot to mention that you need to paddle to the island on these rowboats. So I suggest you start or you may not finish.

(Kaiba has already set off while Xavir was talking)

Kaiba: (thinking) I don't have time for any more of his blabber. I have a challenge to win.

Yugi: Is there anything you want to warn us about the island?

Xavir: Hmmmm….nope! Get going.

(Yugi looks to see everyone else gone and one rowboat left)

Yugi: Well thanks for the support, teammates. (Starts rowing away)

Zigfried: Keep it up, ve need to catch up to Herr Kaiba.

Mokuba: I'm rowing as fast as I can.

Leon: Kaiba got too big of a head start.

Zigfried: I don't vant excuses, I vant progress. Now let's move!

Y Marik: Well, Tea. Have you seen Bakura? It seems that he has vanished.

Tea: I know, we haven't been able to find him anywhere. I mean we looked for a whole, like, 5 seconds and he wasn't in plain sight.

Y Marik: Never mind.

Duke: Hey Weevil, do you think you could help us row? We're kind of falling behind.

Weevil: I didn't row at Duelist Kingdom, and I'm not rowing now. Deal with it.

Serenity: Come on Weevil, we all need to pitch in if we want to win.

Weevil: (thinking) Great, if I get on Serenity's bad side, she might break our alliance. (out loud) Err, what I meant to say was that I'd be happy to help row. Go team! (starts rowing)

Duke: (thinking) What's his deal?

Valon: Hey Mai, you don't seem to be rowing too fast today. Is there somefin' on your mind?

Mai: Not really, I just shake the feeling that something evil is on that island.

Valon: Well of course there is. If there wasn't it wouldn't be a challenge. So what do you think it is? A demon? A ghost? A lawyer?

Mai: Whoa, let's not get crazy.

Joey: So Rebecca…(long pause)

Rebecca: Yes?

Joey: Look, I'll be honest I have no idea what to say to you so let's just skip to the next scene.

Rebecca: What are you talking abou-

Kaiba: Finally I made it to the island. Now to start finding the cards I need. It looks like my archetype is Zombie monsters and according to this map that we all got, there are three of them over by the waterfall. Luckily my ability to move quickly despite never running is working perfectly today.

Zigfried: Ve have arrived. Now let us begin vorking together to find my cards.

Mokuba: Um, shouldn't we work to find our own cards?

Zigfried: You obviously did not hear zee rules clearly. Ze first on zat finds zher cards wins for zere team. If ve all look for one set of cards, ze task vill be completed much faster.

Leon: Wow, that's a great idea Zigfried. You're so smart.

Zigfried: How true und how fortunate.

Mai: So Valon, I suppose you're off to find your cards then.

Valon: Don't be silly, Mai. If we both look for yours, our team can win much faster.

Mai: Whoa, I didn't expect you to figure all that out?

Valon: Who do ya think your talkin' to? Wheeler?

Joey: Man, I just don't understand this map. They might as well have drawn it upside down.

Rebecca: Joey, you're looking at the blank side. Turn it over.

Joey: Nyeh? (Joey turns the map to the other side) Oh…well this makes much more sense. This isn't going in the final take is it?

Rebecca: Look, thanks for the boat ride, but we're not on the same team anymore so I'll see you later.

Joey: Fine, be that way. I was gonna leave you in a few minutes anyway.

Y Marik: I am finally rid of those fools. Now I can begin finding these ridiculous Fabled cards for the challenge.

Bakura: Marik! Marik, is that you?

Y Marik: Who dares speak my name so haphazardly?

Bakura: Marik, it's me Bakura! I'm trapped in this magical prison. You've got to rescue me!

Y Marik: I don't know who is talking, but I'm not rescuing anyone unless there is something in it for me.

Bakura: What could I possibly do to make something be in it for you?

Y Marik: You could let me stab you a little after being rescued.

Bakura: What? Oh heavens, no. I'd rather just not be rescued.

Y Marik: Suit yourself, binky boy.

Y Bakura: Marik, over here.

Y Marik: Oh hey there Bakura. I've been looking everywhere for you. I wanted to let you know that I have returned in all of my evil glory. Now I can continue rubbing my superior evilness in your face.

Y Bakura: Well I suppose you're better than The Marik with the long name that irritates me. Now get me out of here. I have a competition to dominate.

Bakura: Wait a minute, don't save him. Save me! He'll just end up killing everyone!

Y Bakura: Come on Marik, surely you believe him.

Y Marik: Very well. (Breaks Yami Bakura's magic forcefield by punching it)

Bakura: What, that's all it takes? (Tries to punch forcefield and hurts hand badly)

Y Marik: Come on Bakura, let us spread our combined evil around this entire island until the very idea of goodness becomes laughable.

Y Bakura: Sounds like fun. (both leave)

Bakura: Wait a minute, get back here. I can't stay in this prison, I'm British. Our people don't belong in here. Hey, come back here this instant and get me out of here!

Tea: Bakura? Is that you?

Bakura: Oh thank goodness, I'm saved.

Tea: How did you get in there?

Bakura: My fear duel put me against my evil half and we tied. Then this big flash of light consumed us and I was in here when I woke up. Where are we anyway?

Tea: We're on the Island of Lost Souls next to Duelist Kingdom. We're trying to find these five cards that fit the archetype we were given.

Bakura: Well that explains why I have this map. Now could you please get me out of here?

Tea: Sure thing Bakura. (Destroys prison by kicking it)

Bakura: Now why didn't that work when I tried it?

Tea: Sorry Bakura, but everyone knows British people can't break forcefields.

Bakura: Tell that to the Doctor.

Tea: Well I'll see you later Bakura. (already walking away)

Bakura: Wait, don't you want me to come with you?

Tea: Nope, bye!

Bakura: (sarcastic) Just lovely…

Kaiba: Finally, these three cards are mine. Now once I get the last two, this challenge is mine.

(something emerges from the bushes behind Kaiba)

Kaiba: What the-

(Kaiba is knocked off the cliff into the water below.)

Leon: I think I see one of your Vehicroid cards, Zigfried. (points up)

Zigfried: I think eet eez. Ze map sez eet is around here somevhere.

Mokuba: I'll go get it. (runs up the hill to get card)

Zigfried: Be careful young Mokuba. Zat hill looks treacherous.

Mokuba: I'll be fine. I've almost got it. (reaches for card)

(something emerges from other side of the hill, grabs Mokuba, and drags him away)

Leon: Mokuba!

Zigfried: No!

(Both run up the hill to see what happened)

Leon: Where did he go?

Zigfried: I'm not sure, but he dropped ze card.

Leon: So now what do we do?

Zigfried: Isn't eet obvious? Ve must press onward.

Leon: But what about Mokuba?

Zigfried: Acceptable losses, mein brother. Ve cannot let anything stop us now.

Serenity: Do you see any of our cards, guys?

Duke: I think the map points to one of Weevil's cards around here.

Weevil: Where? Let me see! (grabs map) Hmm, aha! It's right over in front of that unreasonably frightening cave that no one in their right mind would go near. Well, Duke? What are waiting for? Go get that card.

Duke: Why should I get it? It's your card!

Weevil: We're wasting time here. The sooner you get that card, the sooner we can move on to our inevitable victory.

Duke: Fine, anything to shut you up for a little while. (Duke walks over towards cave) (Slowly reaches for card while occasionally glancing toward cave)

(something zooms by behind Weevil taking Serenity with it)

Duke: OK, I got the card! (runs back over) Hey, what happened to Serenity?

Weevil: What are you blathering about, she's right here…oh no! She's gone! And she had all the cards! No wait, it's okay. They're right here on the ground. Victory is still nigh.

Duke: Don't you care about anything other than winning?

Weevil: Why should I? It's all that's done anything for me. If I can't win, why even bother going on?

(Meanwhile, Kaiba survived the fall into the water and resurfaced)

Kaiba: What was that thing? It looked like one of those-hey wait! The cards I found are gone! Where are they? (sees cards floating nearby) There they are. (swims towards cards and grabs them) Now to find the last two and get out of here. (something grabs Kaiba's leg) Hey what the- (Kaiba is pulled under the water)

Tea: (thinking) I wonder how everyone else is doing? I've only found one of these cards, and I'm sure at least Kaiba's almost found them all. Hey, there's Yugi! (out loud) Hey Yugi!

Yugi: Oh, hi Tea. Have you found any of your cards yet?

Tea: Just one.

Yugi: Really? I haven't found any yet. And this map says there's one right here.

Tea: Well did you look everywhere? How about in that tree up there?

Yugi: That tree? No, it's too high and I can't very well.

Tea: Come on, I'll give you a boost.

Yugi: But you're on the other team. That just doesn't seem fair for you.

Tea: Don't worry about it, Yugi. We're friends, and friendship is more important than any competition. No matter what happens.

Yugi: Thanks Tea, I'll be right back. (climbs up tree with Tea's help and looks around tree) Hey! Here it is, I found it Tea! Tea? Where'd you go?

Valon: Oy Mai! Here's anotha' one! (tosses card to Mai) That makes four! One more and this thing's ours.

Mai: That's right! And no one's gonna stop us. (rustling in bushes) Who's there? Come out of those bushes or I'll duel you out. That's basically the only threat I can make in this situation.

Valon: Careful, Mai. That could be a wild animal for all we know.

Mai: Don't worry, Valon. There's no animal on this Earth that could-

Y Marik: Hello, fools.

Mai: Ah! Not you!

Y Bakura: Marik, I don't see any cards around here. Are you sure you're reading that map correctly?

Y Marik: Of course I'm sure. Being evil increases your sense of direction by 20%. That's why evil masterminds never stop to ask for directions.

Y Bakura: Then please tell me you're not holding the map upside-down.

Y Marik: Please, only a fool of elephantine proportions would make such a…no wait, you're right it is upside down. Oh, now I see, that was a tree. I thought it was one of those "You Are Here" arrows. So it looks like that card is on the complete other side of the island.

Y Bakura: Oh, goody.

Y Marik: Onward, my mind slave! (They leave)

Mai: Well it looks like they haven't accomplished much yet. So Valon, why don't we- (something zooms by taking Mai with it)

Valon: What the…Mai? Where'd ya go? (sees cards she left behind) Don't worry Mai, I'll win this for ya. (Grabs cards and runs off)

Zigfried: Hurry up, Leon. Ve have to reach zee abandoned airplane at zee edge of zis jungle before zee others find zere cards. Only this one und the one near ze beach und ve have zem all.

Leon: Shouldn't I just go get the one on the beach while you get this one.

Zigfried: No, vhen an unknown entity is picking off random people on a deserted island, you must NEVER split up. Othervise, you vill suffer from Scooby Doo Syndrome und die one by one.

Leon: You really thought this through, didn't you Zigfried.

Zigfried: I alvays do. Now, then. Let's do zis quickly und efficiently. (They enter the plane)

Rebecca: …and that makes five. I guess that means I win. Challenge over.

Xavir: (voice from all Duel Disks) I forgot to mention, in order to officially win the challenge, you have to take the 5 collected cards back to the island and give them to me. Good luck!

Rebecca: You've got to be kidding me. (suddenly a wooden cage falls around her) And what's this now?

Solomon: No way! It worked! I actually set up a big wooden cage and it caught something! They called me crazy for spending all this time building this thing and setting it up, but it actually worked!

Rebecca: Mr. Muto, why did you build this thing? How did you build it?

Solomon: Hmm…you know I'm not sure. I guess it's because I saw it in this movie and they were all like, pow pow pow, Whoosh! Badangbadangbadang, oooooooh! Anyway, it was cool and I wanted to try it for myself.

Rebecca: Well you can't just leave me in here.

Solomon: Hmm…you know I didn't really think about leaving the person I caught in the cage. But now that you mention it that sounds cool too. See you back on Duelist Kingdom! (Walks away)

Rebecca: Mr. Muto! Come back here right now! (starts throwing a temper tantrum) Come back, come back, come back!

Weevil: Haha! Here it is! The final card is mine!

Duke: You know, I've been the one getting them all.

Weevil: Silence, minion. We don't have time to get into specifics. We have to get these cards back to Duelist Kingdom before someone else gets theirs back. I'm not losing this time. Let's go!

Zigfried: Do you see ze card, Leon? All I see are zees containers of dynamite und zis old Rubik's Cube zat ze pilot couldn't finish. How pathetic.

Leon: Here it is! Now let's get out of here!

Zigfried: Very vell. (They run towards the exit of the abandoned plane, but something emerges from the outside and blocks their path)

Leon: What the-? Is that the thing that grabbed Mokuba?

Zigfried: I believe it must be.

Leon: What do we do now?

Zigfried: I have a plan! (Runs back towards containers of dynamite and lights one of the sticks)

Leon: What are doing! That will blow up this whole plane!

Zigfried: Don't vorry, I have a theory zat it vill be alright.

Leon: A theory? You mean you're not sure?

Zigfried: Just trust me, Leon. Everyzing vill be fine. (Fuse runs out and dynamite explodes destroying the plane) (As the smoke clears, the thing is gone and Leon and Zigfried appear unharmed)

Leon: Hey, we're alright. We're not even bleeding! How did you know that would work Zigfried?

Zigfried: Xavir said zat zee Dueling Glove allows him to enforce zee safety regulations. Zat must mean zat eet eez against ze rules for us to be killed or injured. Since zee rules cannot be broken, zat means zat ve are invincible while zee game eez going on.

Leon: That's incredible! But do you know what that thing was that was in our way?

Zigfried: It looked like a rip-off of zee smoke monster from Lost. Anyvay, zee last card should be on zee beach. Ve can get it on our vay back to Duelist Kingdom.

Leon: All right then, let's go!

Joey: Yug? Is that you? You'd never believe it. I keep finding other people's cards everywhere. I mean I think I found every single person's card except mine. You wouldn't have happened to see any Yubel cards around here would you?

Yugi: Sorry Joey, I'm having a bit of trouble myself. I only found two cards.

Joey: Well at least you found some. I gotta say I must have found at least three of these Junk cards.

Yugi: Junk cards? That's the archetype I'm looking for.

Joey: No way! Well, here, take 'em Yugi. I've got no use for 'em. (Gives Yugi the cards)

Yugi: Uh Joey, you do realize you're helping my team win right?

Joey: Hey, that's what friends are for, right?

Yugi: Huh, Tea said the same thing before she vanished.

Joey: Vanished? What do you mean, vanished?

Yugi: Well she was there one minute and then she was just gone.

Joey: Oh no, that can only mean one thing. The smoke monster must've got her.

Yugi: Come on Joey, that's just ridiculous.

Joey: (already running through the forest away from Yugi) Don't worry Tea, I'll save ya from that smoke monster!

Yugi: (shouting at Joey) Okay then, I'll see you later Joey!

Y Marik: Victory! We have finally collected the first of five cards necessary for our victory!

Y Bakura: Yeah, that's great, but while you were doing that, I was collecting all five of mine.

Y Marik: What? Impossible! Where was I when you were doing this?

Y Bakura: You were having a monologue about burning things and whatnot. I sort of tuned out about halfway through and started finding my own cards. At any rate, I'm off to Duelist Kingdom now to deposit these. Feel free to continue feebly searching for a bunch of cards you'll never find.

Y Marik: I shall! (Both head off in separate directions)

(Zigfried and Leon run past Rebecca still in the cage)

Rebecca: Hey Leon, could you let me out of here real quick?

Leon: Oh, well I…

Zigfried: Don't do it Leon, she is zee enemy und ve need to keep moving.

Leon: Sorry, Rebecca. (They continue running)

Rebecca: Oh come on! That's not fair! Mr. Muto can't just suddenly take an interest in building cages and decide to trap me in one! (Starts another temper tantrum and knocks the cage over in the process). Oh, well I guess that worked. (Begins heading for shore)

Weevil: Hurry up Duke! We need to get to shore faster!

Duke: I'll bet we could if you didn't make me carry you the whole way.

Weevil: Did I say you could talk? Now keep running!

Zigfried: Keep running, Leon. Ve are almost at zee rowboats. (They reach the shore to find Valon already leaving and the other rowboats quite a distance from shore)

Valon: Sorry about that fellows. I seem to have shoved off the wrong boat a few times by mistake. Hope that isn't a problem for anyone.

Zigfried: Vhy you…

Leon: Zigfried! There's the last card! It's hidden in the sand over there!

Zigfried: Good eye, Leon. Grab zat card vhile I get zee boat.

Leon: Got it!

Y Bakura: (runs up to shore) Oh great, now I'm going to have to swim. And I just got my hair the way I like it. (starts swimming towards boat)

(Rebecca, Duke, and Weevil arrive at shore)

Duke: (sarcastic) Oh, this is just perfect! Our boats are floating out to sea, and Zigfried's already got his.

Rebecca: No wait! It's okay, Valon's got a huge lead over there!

Weevil: Well he better get there first or be prepared to be voted off!

Duke: Get off me! (Throws Weevil off) Anyway, we better go get back to the island too just in case.

Weevil: Very well, but don't expect me to row.

Yugi: (comes running in) Hey, what's going on here?

Weevi: It's about time you got here, Moto. You're just in time to see Valon win for us!

Yugi: Really? It looks kind of like he stopped for a second.

Weevil: Huh? (sees Valon looks like he kind of stopped) What does he think he's doing!

Zigfried: Leon! Toss me zee card und I will row back to zee island.

Leon: But you'll never get there before Valon does!

Zigfried: Zen I'll go for zee immunity instead.

Leon: Oh, I gotcha! (Throws card toward Zigfried) (Card doesn't get there completely) Sorry, Zigfried!

Zigfried: It's okay, Leon. I'll get it.

Duke: Not so fast, Zigfried! (Grabs card first)

Zigfried: Give me zat back right now!

Duke: Who's gonna make me? (something pulls Duke underwater)

Zigfried: Vhat? Vas zat ze…(Smoke Monster rises from water)

Zigfried: Zat's not possible! Eet vas blown to smithereens! (Smoke monster envelopes Zigfried and he vanishes)

Leon: Zigfried! No!

Valon: (watching the whole thing) (laughs) I knew this would be fun to watch if I stopped for a minute. Tough luck, Pinky. Looks like this one's mine!

Y Bakura: We'll see about that. (Yami Bakura begins catching up to Valon)

Valon: Oh, so you think you're a match for me? Get real, Fluffy!

Y Bakura: Nobody calls me Fluffy! (begins rowing faster)

Valon: Row as fast as you want, and I'll be going twice that. (begins rowing faster)

Joey: (arrives at shore) Aha! There's the Smoke Monster! I told Yugi I was right. Now to defeat it!

Rebecca: How are you going to do that?

Joey: Uh…I have no idea.

Weevil: Great planning, Wheeler.

(Valon arrives on shore first, followed by Bakura)

Valon: Here you are, Xavir. 5 cards, count 'em. All one archetype. (Hands cards over)

Xavir: Let's see, this looks to be in order so-wait! This is Mai's archetype. Only she can turn that in.

Valon: What?

Xavir: I'm sorry, but unless you have your archetype as well, I'm afraid I can't count these. Bakura, do you have your Monarch archetype cards?

Y Bakura: Right here! (Hands cards over)

Xavir: This looks correct, so I officially declare that-

Bakura: (rowing towards shore) Stop! Wait a moment!

Y Bakura: What on earth?

Bakura: (arrives on shore and runs up towards Xavir) I…(pant) I submit that those cards should go to me as…(pant)the true Bakura. (wheeze) And…this evil version should be disqualified!

Valon: Two Fluffys? What's going on 'ere Xavir?

Xavir: Well the last challenge left a bit of a complication, so the Challenge Card was forced to keep the Bakuras separated and send them here. Unfortunately, we can only have one Bakura in this competition so I'm going to officially award that title to the one who completed the challenge!

Bakura: What? Do you mean that-

Xavir: That's right, Bakura! The evil Yami Bakura is now the Bakura of this competition. And you receive an immediate ticket to the Elimination Boat.

Bakura: Well that hardly seems fair-

Xavir: Please don't make this harder than it needs to be. Just leave while you still have a strong fanbase that doesn't want you to go.

Bakura: Very well, but I'm not giving up. Eventually, there will only be one Bakura, and it will be me!

Y Bakura: Keep telling yourself that. It will be so much more amusing to watch when I inherit the title of True Bakura.

Bakura: I say, this is a quite an unfortunate turn of events (gets on Elimination Boat and it leaves)

Xavir: Anyway, I officially declare Bakura and the Blue-Eyes the winner of this challenge! (All contestants reappear at Orienation Site except those that were taken by Black Smoke)

Joey: Hey what gives? Almost half of us aren't even here!

Xavir: Oh, that's right! I forgot to mention one more thing. I'm sorry I keep doing that. Anyway, the contestants who got captured by the black Smoke Monster you may or may not have seen on the island won't be back until tomorrow morning, so tonight all voting will occur without them.

Joey: Say what!

Xavir: I'll see you again tonight, Dark Magicians!

(That night at Elimination Arena)

Weevil: Well I don't know about you, but I think that Yugi should be sent home. He came in way too late and wasn't any help at all.

Valon: You always say Yugi should go home. What makes his performance worse than yours?

Weevil: Quiet, you did no better. Technically, you didn't even get any of your cards. At least I got all five of mine.

Valon: Did you do it, or did one of your alliance members?

Weevil: How do you know about my alliance?

Valon: Please, everyone knows about your alliance. Ever since Bandit Keith started it.

Weevil: He did NOT start it! He was just a pawn. I am the true mastermind behind this ingenious alliance, and no one will stand in my way.

Valon: Keep telling yourself that, bugbait.

Xavir: (appears onstage) Well Dark Magicians, it would seem like there's a lot less of you here tonight. Let's see…Weevil, Yugi, Valon, and Rebecca. Wow, that Smoke Monster was more effective than I thought. It got half your team. But now I'm afraid it's time to say good-bye to one of you.

Rebecca: Wait a minute, who's got immunity this time Uncle Xavir?

Xavir: Rebecca…

Rebecca: Sorry, I mean Xavir. Look, who gets immunity?

Xavir: That would be you, Rebecca. You got all of your cards first and were technically closest to Duelist Kingdom at the time.

Valon: Wait a minute, I was on Duelist Kingdom at the time.

Xavir: Yes, but you had none of your cards. I believe I was very clear about that. Now, without further ado, let's begin the voting. Remember, you can't vote for Rebecca and you can't vote for anyone that's not here right now. (Voting takes place)

I have three Millennium Tokens here. One of you four duelists will not receive one of them. That person will be sent straight to the Elimination Boat just like Bakura. So here we go. Rebecca, you have immunity. (tosses Millennium Token) Next we have…

Yugi, and so the final token goes to…

Weevil

Valon: You've all got to be kidding me! You voted for me over HIM? There's gotta be somefin' screwy going on 'ere!

Xavir: I'm sorry Valon, but the lessened crowd has spoken and the bottom line is that you've lost.

Valon: Fine, I'll leave. But first, hey Yugi!

Yugi: Yeah?

Valon: When you see Mai, tell her I'm sorry I couldn't save her. (Elimination Boat Leaves)

(Voteoff Clips)

**Rebecca: **Valon made such a stupid mistake today. Why would he think that he could use someone else's cards? Sorry Valon, it's nothing personal. VALON

**Weevil: **Mock my alliance, eh? Well then, Yugi, your defeat is going to have to wait until a more pressing annoyance is eliminated. VALON

**Valon: **Weevil's such a bitie, I'm sure everyone's voting him off tonight! WEEVIL

**Yugi: **I've voted for Weevil every single time we've voted. I guess it's only fair to vote for someone else this time, and Valon did really mess it up for the rest of us. VALON (static)

Xavir: Well then, I'm sure that next time when everyone comes back we can get back on track. Until then, stay tuned right here. Will the new Bakura be more interesting than the old one? Is evil Marik here to stay as well? And just why does Solomon suddenly like making wooden cages all of a sudden?

Solomon: I thought I already said, it was in this movie I saw and they were all Whoosh! Badangbadangbadang! KaPow! Boooom!

Xavir: Find out next time right here on Total Card Game Island! (wooden cage falls around him) Not funny, Solomon.


	10. Part 9: The Least Dangerous Game

Day 8: The Least Dangerous Game

Xavir: Last time on Total Card Game Island, our contestants went on a little journey to the neighboring island called the Island of Lost Souls. We found out what happened to the two Bakuras and many contestants had a run-in with a mysterious creature made of smoke or something. The ones that were captured by it are still missing, but they should return this morning. Do I have a surprise waiting for everyone? Find out right here on Total Card Game Island! (remembers something) Oh yeah, and Valon and Good Bakura left by the way.

(Orientation Site)

Xavir: Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure you are all ready to see the return of all the kidnapped contestants.

Weevil: Actually, if you wanted to make us the last remaining ones, I'd be fine with it.

Xavir: If only it were that simple, Weevil. So before we welcome everyone back, let me introduce you all to the Smoke Monster of The Island of Lost Souls. (smoke monster appears in front of everyone)

(The crowd begins panicking)

Xavir: Actually, you've all met it a few times before. Right…Fyr? (the smoke monster transforms into Fyr)

Joey: Say what? That thing was that girl the whole time?

Xavir: And that's not even the best part! All the contestants that were captured by the smoke monster were sent straight to the Shadow Realm.

Yugi: How is that the best part?

Xavir: Because all I have to do to bring them back is hit this button on my Dueling Glove. (presses button and everyone captured reappears into crowd)

Joey: Serenity, are you all right?

Serenity: …

Joey: Serenity? Are you in there?

Yugi: Tea, Tea, wake up!

Xavir: There's something you should all know about the ones that were captured. The time they spent in the Shadow Realm has turned caused them to become Shadow Minions. Short term periods in the Shadow Realm corrupt the mind. Long term periods in the Shadow Realm corrupt the body. Ever wonder why Zorc looked like that?

Y Bakura: Wait, how do you know that?

Xavir: Let's just say I've dabbled in the history of the Shadow Realm and that's what I've…discovered.

Yugi: So you're saying that Kaiba and the others are corrupted monsters of ultimate evil?

Xavir: For now at least, which is perfect for today's challenge.

Joey: Are you insane? You're playing with people's lives now! You're going too far!

Xavir: I know this may seem extreme, but it all relates to rule number 11 of being the King of Card Games: The King must be just as strong defensively as offensively. Today's challenge is called Light vs. Shadow. First of all, I am disbanding the teams until the end of this challenge. Your new teams for this challenge are those who were not corrupted. Your opponents are those who were. Second, the short time that they were in the Shadow Realm corrupted their minds, but only temporarily. The energy that surrounds their minds will fade precisely at sundown according to the rules of the card. Before that time, they will attempt to capture you all by using their shadow powers to summon real monsters. I'm sure Bakura is familiar with such powers.

Y Bakura: Naturally.

Xavir: As soon as I play this card, you have five minutes to run before they start coming after you. The only rule is that you can't leave this island, so no jumping into the ocean. Ready?

Joey: No

Xavir: Good, let's go! (Plays card) (Shadow Minions' eyes begin to glow red)

Joey: Ah! Let's get outta here!

Leon: Right behind you. (Everyone runs away except Bakura and Marik)

Y Marik: Hah! Look at those fools run from such inferior beings.

Y Bakura: You know Marik, if you want to stand here and get mauled by Duel Monsters, be my guest. As for me, I'm making the smart decision and going the opposite direction as everyone else. Don't follow me.

Y Marik: Do as you wish. I'm taking these things head on because I am superior to them. Their torture will not be swift mind you. (Bakura walks away)

Xavir: Oh Marik I forgot, you have a phone call.

Y Marik: Yes, what, who is it? (takes phone) Hello?

Odion: Hello Master Marik, do you know where the remote is? I can't find it anywhere and the Gummi Bears are on.

Y Marik: Odion? Of all the-(screams and transforms back into Marik)

Marik: What just happened? What's going on?

Xavir: These Shadow Minions are about to rip you limb from limb in about 30 seconds by using real Duel Monsters

Marik: Then what the heck am I doing here? Sorry Odion, got to go. About to be ripped to shreds here.

Odion: But Master Mari-(Marik hangs up and runs in the direction Bakura went)

Xavir: 5, 4,3,2, and 1…the game is afoot.

(Shadow Kaiba, Tea, Mokuba, Mai, Zigfried, Duke, Serenity, and Mai "wake up" and begin going after the others)

Xavir: This should be interesting. (picks up phone and dials number) Fyr, we lowered the emotion limiter right? Good. (hangs up) Very interesting indeed.

(Joey and Yugi are running through the woods)

Joey: So Yug, got any bright ideas?

Yugi: I don't know how powerful they're gonna be as Shadow Minions, but if we just have to survive until sundown, I suggest we should just hide somewhere where they won't find us.

Joey: Good thinking Yug. How about that cave where we met the Paradox Brothers?

Yugi: That'd be perfect! Good thinking yourself, Joey.

(Rebecca and Leon are hiding behind a rock)

Rebecca: Leon, listen. Since we're on the same team now, and we've still got our truce, how about we team up to get through this?

Leon: Well, I would like to Rebecca, but I usually like to talk to my brother about these things first.

Rebecca: Your brother is the last person you want to talk to right now in his Shadow Minion state. So how about it?

Leon: Well, I guess so, but just until this challenge is over.

Rebecca: You've got a deal.

(Y Bakura is walking through the woods)

Marik: (from a distance) Hey Bakuuuuuuuura!

Y Bakura: No…..blasted….way.

Marik: I'm baaaaaaack!

Y Bakura: Marik, what happened to Marik?

Marik: I got a call from Odion and his power was somehow cancelled out.

Y Bakura: How did he even come back anyway? I thought he was eradicated from existence.

Marik: All I can remember was losing badly in a duel against my father.

Y Bakura: Oh I see, you relived your childhood experiences that originally created that evil Marik and so he came back.

Marik: I suppose that's the best explanation there is.

Y Bakura: So do you think he'll come back?

Marik: Well since Odion's not around, he'll probably come back at the most inconvenient time for plot convenience.

Y Bakura: We can only hope that's very soon.

Marik: By the way Bakura, what's the deal with these Shadow Minions?

Y Bakura: All you need to know is that everyone that hasn't inexplicably turned evil other than me should be avoided at all costs until sundown.

Marik: Sounds like my kind of challenge. Let us go forth and conquer!

Y Bakura: (thinking) Here we go.

(Weevil and Solomon are over by the cliff where Yugi dueled Mako Tsunami during Duelist Kingdom)

Weevil: Well old man, it looks like you're the best I can do for an alliance partner. So it's up to you to be the most capable subordinate you can be.

Solomon: Do I know you? Are you one of Yugi's little friends.

Weevil: Sure, sure I'm Yugi's best friend. Now listen up, if any of those Shadow Minions come by I may need to use you as a human shield. I hope that's okay.

Solomon: Oh sure, I'm sure I won't mind too much. Yugi does the same thing when we play Halo. That little rascal. By the way, what do these Shadow Minions look like again?

Weevil: They look like the contestants who got captured except more evil and there's this creepy purple aura around their heads.

Solomon: Like that? (points behind Weevil) (Shadow Duke and Serenity are approaching them)

Weevil: (screams and gets behind Solomon)

Solomon: Don't worry, Yugi's friend. I'll protect you from these cannibals. You know this reminds me of an episode of Gilligan's Island. It was the one where Skipper said-(Duke summons Orgoth the Relentless who proceeds to attack Yugi's grandpa mercilessly with its axe)

Solomon: Ooh! That really should have hurt! My body must be running slow today.

Weevil: Wait a minute, you're not hurt at all. No blood, no bruise, nothing! (smiles creepily) I get it now. These games make us invincible! No matter what happens, we can't be hurt. So bring it on, former alliance members. You can't do anything to me! (dramatically points towards both Shadow Serenity and Duke)

(Serenity summons Marie the Fallen One) (Both monsters surround and grab Weevil)

Weevil: Hey let go of me! I said let go! What do you think you're doing?

Solomon: Oh dear, I should really do something. I've got an idea! I'll go make something out of bamboo and coconuts just like the Professor does. That always works! (runs off)

Weevil: Wait! Get back here old man! You can't just leave me here! Help!

(Orgoth and Marie drag Weevil towards Shadow Duke and Serenity)

Weevil: Uh, hey guys. I was just kidding earlier about the whole "former alliance members" thing. We're still friends right? (Shadow Duke reaches towards Weevil as he screams)

Rebecca: Do you see anyone, Leon?

Leon: (looking out small opening in hideout) Not yet, I don't think they're on to us yet. My watch says it's about 5:00 now. Sundown can't be too long from now. We just have to survive a little longer.

Rebecca: That's a relief. So what should we do to pass the time?

Leon: We could have a duel.

Rebecca: All right, you're on.

Yugi: Wow, Joey. This is a great hiding place! No one will ever think to look for us here.

Joey: Yeah, that's just the old Joey mind at work. (laughs)

Yugi: So how long do you think it is until sundown?

Joey: It can't be too long from now. It was past noon when we started. I guess that was bad planning on Xavir's part. He should have started earlier in the morning if he wanted to catch us.

Yugi: Yeah, you know-

(White Lightning crashes through wall) (Shadow Kaiba with a Blue Eyes emerge from wall)

Joey: Oh great, of all the Shadow Minions it had to be Kaiba.

Yugi: RUN!

(Yugi and Joey both run out of the room as fast as possible)

Shadow Kaiba: …(looks annoyed)

Solomon: Alright Weevil, I've assembled this coconut on a bamboo stick to fight off the bad guys. Here I come! (Swings coconut stick around when there is nothing nearby) Wait a minute, where did everyone go? I must be losing it again. Oh well, I'm off to find more bamboo. (Turns around and runs right into Shadow Zigfried) Oh, hello there. Would you happen to know where I could get more bamboo?

Shadow Zigfried: ... (Reaches for Solomon)

Solomon: Stay back, I'm well-armed. (Swings coconut stick)

(Shadow Zigfried grabs coconut with one hand and tosses it aside without changing expression)

Solomon: Okay, I surrender. (Shadow Zigfried reaches for him again)

Leon: I summon Little Red Hiding Hood (800/1200) in defense mode. Then I place two cards face down.

Rebecca: I activate my face-down card Stamping Destruction to destroy one of your face-down cards. Then you take 500 points of damage. (Leon - 1700)

Leon: Interesting, but you destroyed the wrong face down card. I reveal my other face-down. It's called The Trail of Bread Crumbs, which allows me to use the last Magic Card that you used without having to meet any of its requirements. So I activate Stamping Destruction as well to destroy your face-down card. Then you take 500 points of damage (Rebecca - 1600)

Rebecca: Not bad, kid. But we're just getting started. I summon-

(Explosion opens huge hole in side of the hideout) (Shadow Mokuba emerges from the rubble)

Leon: Looks like we'll have to finish this later. Let's get out of here!

Rebecca: Right! (Both head out exit)

Y Bakura: So Marik, it seems like there have been no Shadow Minions chase after us yet.

Marik: Correct, that is because I have cleverly tricked them into following everyone else.

Y Bakura: You do realize that coming this way was my idea right?

(They are suddenly surrounded by Harpie Ladies)

Marik: (sarcastic) Yes, nice going Bakura. I'm so glad we went this way.

Y Bakura: You know on the positive side, at least I don't have to listen to your prattle anymore.

Marik: Like Zorc you don't. (Marik punches one of the Harpie Ladies and knocks it down) Quickly Bakura, this way!

Y Bakura: Wait a minute, since when can you do anything impressive without your evil half?

Marik: I don't know, how long has this fanfic been out?

(Back at the cave)

Yugi: Do you still see Kaiba behind us, Joey?

Joey: No, I think we lost 'im.

Yugi: Well that's good because I think we're almost at the exit. (Suddenly Yugi stops in his tracks)

Joey: Hey Yug, why'd you stop? (Looks ahead and stops as well) (Both see Shadow Tea blocking their way) This is **not** good.

(Rebecca and Leon are being chased by about 15 of Mokuba's monsters)

Leon: This is ridiculous! How many monsters does Mokuba have anyway?

Rebecca: I heard he wasn't that good. His deck's probably got nothing but monsters in it.

Leon: Weird that would actually pay off. (Leon trips) Whoa! (Monsters grab Leon)

Rebecca: Leon, no!

Leon: Get out of here! We still have to win this-(gets taken away)

(Rebecca runs away)

Marik: So Bakura, got any more bright ideas?

Y Bakura: Just one. (Trips Marik)

Marik: What the-(falls down) (calls after Bakura as he runs away) What sort of plan was that, Bakura. Now I'm just going to be brutally tortured by these-Aaah! (gets taken by Harpie Ladies)

Y Bakura: And I finally get some use from Marik after all. Smashing.

Joey: Whadda we do now Yug?

Yugi: Duck!

Joey: What? Where? (sees White Lightning coming from behind) Aaah! (ducks before it hits him)

(White Lightning hits Shadow Tea instead)

Yugi: Oh no, Tea! (smoke clears to reveal Tea is unharmed)

Joey: No way, she's not even hurt.

Yugi: Tea, listen to me. You've got to snap out of it! Your mind's been corrupted by the Shadow Realm.

Shadow Tea:…

Joey: Yugi's right, Tea! We're your friends. You've gotta remember that!

(Shadow Tea summons Injection Fairy Lily)

Joey: Ah boy.

Yugi: Tea, stop. Remember what you told me before you got captured! We're friends, and friendship is more important than any competition. No matter what happens!

Shadow Tea:…Yugi? Friendship? (skin turns normal color) (groans) Where am I?

(Injection Fairy Lily disappears)

Yugi: Tea!

Joey: You're back!

Tea: Guys, what just-Look out! (points behind them)

(Shadow Kaiba launches three White Lightnings at once with his Blue Eyes)

Joey: RUN! (All three run out of the cave as White Lightning blasts out into forest)

(Meanwhile, Yami Bakura sees the blast from the tree he's hiding in)

Y Bakura: Ooh, deadly. Just how I like it. (suddenly the tree starts shaking) What the- (looks down below to see the tree being chopped at by Orgoth the Relentless)

(The tree collapses and Bakura falls out of it. He lands somewhere near the tree)

Y Bakura: Blast! (sees Shadow Duke and Serenity) I am so out of here! (starts running away) (suddenly a Basic Insect grabs his leg) Ah! (trips and falls)

(Shadow Weevil emerges behind a tree)

Y Bakura: (to self) And there's the obligatory zombie apocalypse moment. I suppose it was inevitable. (to Shadow Minions) Look, a role as a major character (points offscreen) (Shadow Serenity, Duke, and Weevil look in that direction)

(Meanwhile, Bakura has started running the other way)

Y Bakura: (to self) What fools. As if I would tell them the location of such a prize.

Rebecca: I think I finally lost Mokuba. (looks at watch) What time is it? (explosion occurs right next to her)

(Shadow Mokuba appears again from smoke) (Rebecca realizes she is trapped in a corner)

Rebecca: Hold on, Mokuba. You don't really want to hurt me, do you?

Shadow Mokuba:…

Rebecca: Come on, think of all the good times we had together. Like…well maybe there was…okay so we never had any good times per se. But you know we did have that one scene of dialogue in Season 5. That was pretty "good" right?

Shadow Mokuba: (groans) (skin turns normal) Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Do you have any idea how grating your voice is? Huh? Hey where am I? (looks around) (all of his monsters vanish)

(Suddenly several Valkyries emerge from a gigantic golden castle that rises from the ground behind them) (Shadow Zigfried and Shadow Leon are standing on top of it)

Mokuba: Ah! What is that?

Rebecca: Don't ask, just run! (Grabs Mokuba's arm and they start running away)

(Shadow Leon summons three monsters to chase after them)

(Meanwhile, Tea, Yugi, and Joey are hiding from Shadow Kaiba)

Tea: What's going on, Yugi?

Yugi: It's today's challenge. Everyone that was captured by that smoke monster yesterday was corrupted by the Shadow Realm.

Tea: That's horrible!

Joey: Tell me about it. Xavir says it wears off at sundown because the rules say so, but that just sounds fishy to me.

Yugi: I think we can trust him about that. That Dueling Glove of his seem to be able to do almost anything. And it looks like it's almost sundown now. (Looks at sun) Oh yeah, and we're all on the same team for this challenge!

Tea: Really, but wait, doesn't that put me on the other team if I was one of the captured ones?

Yugi: Huh, I'm not sure. I guess it could go either way.

Joey: I think we better go away from here, because there's Kaiba! (points towards Shadow Kaiba)

(Shadow Kaiba sees them and points his Blue-Eyes in that direction)

Tea: I don't think we'll be able to talk him out of this.

Joey: Yeah, he'd probably attack us just as normal Kaiba. (They start running)

Rebecca: Come on, Mokuba. This way.

Mokuba: Hold on a second, isn't that Mai? (They both stop and see Shadow Mai staring off toward the ocean)

Rebecca: What's she doing? Shouldn't she be attacking us?

(Shadow Mai turns to them) (She gets angry and her skin turns normal again)

Mai: Where's Valon? Why isn't he on this island?

Mokuba: Wait a minute, did she just turn back to normal?

Rebecca: (to Mai) Valon got voted off last time. You weren't here, so we voted without you.

Mai: I see. That's too bad. (turns back towards ocean)

Rebecca: Come on, Mokuba. It's almost sundown and we still need to stay away from all those Shadow Minions.

Mokuba: Right! (They both run away)

Joey: Yugi? You sure this is the right way?

Yugi: No, I was following you!

Tea: Hey guys, I don't really like what I'm hearing!

(suddenly Yugi is captured by arm and leg restraint monsters)

Tea: Oh no!

Joey: Yugi!

(The arm and leg restraints transform Yugi into a Shadow Minion and release him)

(Shadow Yugi stands up and draws a card)

Joey: Uh oh!

(Shadow Marik emerges behind them)

Tea: Ah!

(Shadow Kaiba comes as well with his 3 Blue Eyes)

Joey: Oh come on!

(Suddenly Yami Bakura takes down Shadow Marik by swinging into him on a vine)

Joey: All right, Bakura! You saved us!

Y Bakura: Um, sure. That's why I just did that.

Tea: Whatever, let's move guys. (Runs through opening Bakura made)

Joey: Right behind you guys (gets grabbed by a St. Joan) Hey! Bakura, help! This thing's got me!

Y Bakura: Oh well, good luck with that. (Runs off)

Joey: Why you-! Let go a me, you…you monster!

(Shadow Serenity, Duke, and Weevil appear as well)

Joey: Serenity? You gotta help me outta this.

Shadow Serenity: …

Joey: Don't remember, huh? Then how about I jog your memory? (Flip throws St. Joan) All right, Shadow Minions, here's how it's gonna work. I'm taking back Serenity and taking down anything that gets in my way! (cracks knuckles)

(Shadow Yugi, Weevil, Marik, Kaiba, Serenity, and Duke close in on him)

(Rebecca and Mokuba are back near the cliff where Mako dueled Yugi)

Rebecca: (panting) I think…we lost them.

Mokuba: (panting) And…I think…you just jinxed us.

(Suddenly the cliff collapses where Rebecca is standing) (Mokuba grabs her before she falls but can't pull her up)

Mokuba: Hold on, Rebecca. Ah! (suddenly sees Shadow Zigfried and Leon riding Leon's Glife the Phantom Bird surrounded by Zigfried's Valkyries)

Rebecca: Mokuba, you've got to forget about me and get out of here!

Mokuba: Well sure that's what I want to do, and everything Seto taught me about life is screaming at me to do it, but if I let you fall, that would mean that I gave up my one chance to do something heroic. And I just can't allow that to happen.

Rebecca: (deadpan) Gee, thanks.

(Shadow Zigfried points Valkyries in their direction)

Rebecca: But I don't think your heroics are gonna matter in a few seconds!

Mokuba: (looks in the distance) We'll see about that.

(Valkyries close in on them.)

Mokuba: Isn't it a beautiful sunset tonight, Rebecca?

Rebecca: (exasperated) What are you talking about? Now is not the time for you to suddenly develop romantic feelings for me and suggest that-(sees sunset). Oh, I see.

(The sun sets and the Valkyries disappear just in time) (All contestants teleported back to Orientation Site in their normal state)

Kaiba: What the-? How did I get here? And what happened to those cards I need to win the challenge?

Xavir: That challenge is over Kaiba, and now so is this one.

Marik: What? It's over? Then who is the winner? I demand to know!

Xavir: Isn't it obvious? In this case, the winner has to be the team that ended up with more contestants on it, because that would mean that that team was more successful overall. The teams were of course divided between the ones who were Shadow Minions at the end and those who weren't. Therefore, the winning team was…the Light team!

Weevil: Fine, fine, but who's on that team? Most of us don't know who ended up as Shadow Minions or not!

Xavir: Of course, the Light team consisted of:

Rebecca  
Tea  
Mokuba  
Mai  
Bakura  
Solomon  
Joey  
And Serenity

Duke: What? But Serenity was-

Xavir: Brought to the Light team by Joey at the very end.

(Flashback)  
(Joey has escaped from the Shadow Minions and is carrying Shadow Serenity away)

Joey: Don't worry Serenity, I'm not gonna let the Shadow Realm keep control of you.

Shadow Serenity: …Big brother? (Skin turns normal)

Joey: Relax sis, your brother's here now to protect ya.

(Flashback ends)

Weevil: Well how do you explain that old man? If I didn't survive those Shadow Minions how did he?

Xavir: Why don't you ask him?

Weevil: Huh?

Solomon: Actually it was the strangest thing. That German fellow was about to grab me, when suddenly we saw this huge army of monsters chasing these two kids down in the forest. So he tossed behind this log and ran after them. I spent the rest of the challenge hiding behind that log because-well mainly I fell asleep. I don't know why, but I felt didn't really feel like going on after that.

Zigfried: Hm?

Xavir: Yes, you all may have noticed that reasonable surges of emotion allowed the Shadow Minions to turn back to normal. After which they had no idea what was going on. That's because the rules of today's challenge card lowered the "emotion limiter" for each of the Shadow Minions.

Yugi: What does that mean?

Xavir: When a person is corrupted by something like the Shadow Realm, it blocks off portions of their mind for things like feelings and common sense. Basically it gives them absolute focus on one objective by blocking off all other parts of the mind with its aura. In this case that objective was bringing everyone else to their Shadow team. So when they turn back to normal, the time they spent as a Shadow Minion is still in their memory, but it just feels like a dream.

Rebecca: I get it, so that's why they were acting like zombies.

Joey: Wait, I don't understand. So what does this emotion limiter have to do with anything?

Xavir: Well, depending on how much their mind has been corrupted, strong emotional thoughts can sometimes break through that aura and clear up the mind. The emotion limiter is the amount of emotional force required to break through the aura. My Dueling Glove reduced that amount and allowed the aura to be overtaken if there was enough emotional force present to get through.

Y Bakura: Well why did you do that?

Marik: Correct, it would have been much more entertaining to watch Yugi and the others fail miserably in their attempts to get their friends back only to become Shadow Minions themselves.

Xavir: First of all, it's because of rule #12 of being King of Card Games: The King cannot be completely emotionless about dueling or in general.

Joey: Hear that Kaiba? (Kaiba has no response and doesn't even look at Joey)

Xavir: Second, if I didn't lower that emotion limit, there would be no winning team and anyone could be voted off tonight. But instead, Duke, Weevil, Leon, Zigfried, Marik, Kaiba, and Yugi, one of you is going home tonight. However, I thought I would make it more interesting tonight. The one who is voted off will be decided by the eight members of the Light team.

Leon: What?

Weevil: That's not fair!

Xavir: So, I will see you all tonight at the Elimination Arena!

(That night at the Elimination Arena)

Zigfried: I trust you are ready for our plan, young Mokuba?

Mokuba: Uh, yeah. I guess so.

Zigfried: Now eez not zee time for guessing. If you are not ready, zhen you do not belong in mien alliance. Now get ready (Walks away)

Leon: Hey Zigfried, why'd you pick Mokuba for our alliance again? He's not really the best duelist.

Zigfried: Precisely, Leon. He makes zee perfect pawn for our use. Und it also gives me an advantage to use against Herr Kaiba if ze time comes. Besides, even if young Mokuba doesn't come through today, I've got a backup plan.

Marik: Don't vote for me Bakura.

Y Bakura: (sarcastically) Oh no, of course not Marik.

Marik: Bakura, I'm serious. If you vote for me I will be seriously upset.

Y Bakura: (sarcastically) Oh, I know.

Marik: Listen now, Bakura. If you vote me off-I'll…

Y Bakura: Yes?

Marik: Let me finish, I'll…let me tell you something I will…bleach….your….hair.

Y Bakura: (sarcastically) Oh no, then it will be whiter than it already is.

Marik: Precisely, and you will be forced to wear a color on your head that is slightly ill-suited to your preference. What do you think about that?

Y Bakura: I think your father used to play Let's-Drop-Marik-On-His-Head-Until-Social-Services-Do-Something-About-It for Family Game Night.

Marik: Yes, but we lived underground in Egypt so they never did.

Xavir: Attention everyone! The time has come to vote off another contestant and bring the number of contestants down to 14. Are you all ready?

(Complaining and disagreement from crowd)

Xavir: Excellent, immunity this time is awarded to Duke for being the only one that's still on the Shadow Team to actually recruit someone onto it. Serenity, you're up first. Let's begin the voting process. (Everyone votes)

Xavir: Now then, I have 6 Millennium Tokens on this tray, and there are seven of you ex-Shadow Minions. Duke, you have immunity (Throws one to Duke) Next we have…

Leon

Zigfried

Yugi

Kaiba, and that leaves one more

Unfortunately, we have another tie.

Marik and Weevil: What?

Xavir: I'm afraid we'll have to settle this with another tiebreaker. (static)

(Voteoff Clips)

**Serenity: **My alliance with Duke and Weevil is all that's keeping me in this competition. I can't let Joey down now. MARIK

**Solomon: **I wonder if those guys ever got off Gilligan's Island. They really should have built a boat. KAIBA

**Joey: **Beat it bugboy. I don't want to see your face for one more second. BUGBOY

**Mokuba: **Zigfried says he's got a perfect plan this time. But it sounds to me like he just wants us to vote off Marik for some reason. MARIK

**Rebecca: **I've got a truce with Leon and by proxy Zigfried. Mokuba would hate me for voting for his brother, and almost everyone else is one of my friends. So… WEEVIL

**Y Bakura: **Hmm, should I vote for Marik, Marik, or maybe…(holds up paper) MARIK

**Mai: **If I've pieced everything together right, that means that that one who voted off Valon was either Weevil, Rebecca, or Yugi. I suppose I can let Yugi slide since we're friends, so that just leaves one person. WEEVIL

**Tea: **I can't really decide who to vote for. Weevil or Kaiba? Or Maybe Zigfried? I'm not sure… (five minutes later) KAIBA (static)

Weevil: (snickers) Fine, I can handle a rematch. Are you up for it, Marik?

Marik: I was born ready for a rematch, you walking laughingstock.

Xavir: Then let the duel begin. 2000 life points and, to mix it up a bit, no sacrifices required.

Marik: Very well, I shall start by unleashing the fury of my Granadora (1900/700) once more! And you know what that means! I gain an extra 1000 life points (Marik - 3000)

Weevil: Hmph, very well. Then I'll place one monster in defense mode and one card face down. That ends my turn.

Marik: You are playing like a coward. How appropriate. Anyway, Granadora, attack his face-down card at once!

Weevil: You've attacked my Skull-Mark Ladybug (500/1500) and when it's destroyed, I gain 1000 Life Points! (Weevil - 3000) And that's not all! Now I activate my trap card. It's called Michizure! When you destroy my monster, I can destroy one of yours! And I choose your Granadora! (Granadora destroyed) And I think you know what that means!

Marik: No, that can't-

Weevil: That's right! When your Granadora is destroyed, you lose 2000 Life Points! (Marik - 1000) Looks like things have turned around already!

Marik: This duel is far from over! I end my turn with these two face down cards and then I summon Slate Warrior in attack mode (1900/400).

Weevil: How pathetic, that's nothing compared to my Jirai Gumo (2200/100) It's attack power will crush your puny warrior and then some! And as for your face-down cards, I'll be taking those down with this! Go! Heavy Storm! Take his face-down cards out of my sight! (Both face-downs destroyed)

Marik: I'm afraid you've fallen into my trap, binky boy.

Weevil: What?

Marik: One of the cards you just destroyed is called Kozaky's Self Destruct Button. When you destroy it, you take 1000 points of damage! (Weevil - 2000)

Weevil: Jira Gumo! Take out his Slate Warrior!

Marik: Aren't you forgetting something? When Jirai Gumo attacks you must call a coin toss, and if you call it incorrectly you lose half your life points!

Weevil: Fine, I call heads!

(Coin lands on tails)

Weevil: No! (Weevil - 1000)

Marik: Now we're even.

Weevil: Not after this, Jirai Gumo can still attack! Now take out his Slate Warrior! (Marik - 700). How about that?

Marik: That went exactly as I intended!

Weevil: You can't be serious!

Marik: But I am! By destroying my Slate Warrior, your monster loses 500 attack points and is reduced to a mere 1700!

Weevil: No fair! Fine, then. I'll place one card face down and that's it.

Marik: Then allow me to see you off! I summon my Gil Garth (1800/1200) in attack mode. Next I play the Spell Card Double Attack! By discarding the Lava Golem in my hand, it allows my Gil Garth to attack not once, but twice!

Weevil: That can't be!

Marik: But it can and it shall! Gil Garth, destroy his now weakened Jirai Gumo! (Weevil - 900) And eradicate his life points with your second attack!

Weevil: No, it won't end this way!

Marik: And what are you going to do about it, little man?

Weevil: I'll use my final face down card! It's called Call of the Haunted! It allows me to bring back my Jirai Gumo with its original attack points! Care to continue your attack?

Marik: (growls) Very well, I end my turn.

Weevil: All right then, let's see. Ah, here we go-

Solomon: Hold on, stop the duel!

Weevil: What?

Marik: Why?

Solomon: Because I'm dropping out of the competition!

Xavir: I already told Mokuba, Solomon, you can't quit the competition. You can only lose by getting voted off or losing the tiebreaker duel.

Yugi: Besides, Grandpa, why do you suddenly want to quit? I thought you wanted to be the next King of Card Games?

Solomon: I thought that's what I wanted Yugi, but eventually I realized that all I really wanted was to have some fun playing Duel Monsters with my grandson. Let's face it, I don't belong here. Everyone else here has such youthful ambition and I'm just not up to the task. I'm sorry Yugi, but I can't keep going on. I have to drop out.

Xavir: That's all very moving and everything, but I just can't allow this. It strictly violates the rules of the competition and I won't let it happen!

Rebecca: Come on, Uncle. Isn't one of the rules of being the King of Card Games that you have to want to be it?

Xavir: Are you kidding? Do you know how many unwilling Kings of Card Games there have been? A lot! Solomon will remain in this competition for as long as-

Marik: Wait a minute, what if we voted again?

Xavir: No, no more voting! Solomon is staying on this island and that's that. Now finish the duel!

(Suddenly Fyr appears in front of Xavir)

Xavir: Now what?

(Fyr looks up and stares at Xavir)

Xavir: …(Xavir looks down and closes his eyes)

Yugi: How does she do that? You're gonna have to explain that to us, Xavir.

Xavir: (without turning his head) Solomon. Get out of here.

Solomon: What?

Xavir: You heard me. You want to leave, then go. Hurry before I change my mind.

Yugi: Xavir…

Solomon: (nods) All right then. I'll be rooting for you, Yugi. Woohoo! Game shop here I come! (cartwheels onto boat) OOH! My back! I've pulled my back! Intense shooting pain over here!

Yugi: Grandpa, are you okay?

Solomon: Don't worry about me Yugi, I'll still be rooting for you. Probably from the hospital. (Boat drives away)

Weevil: So does that mean we're both safe?

Marik: Of course it does, binky boy. Now I'm out of here, come on Bakura. Bakura?

Y Bakura: (walking away from Elimination Arena) I can't believe Marik avoided elimination like that. I was this close to being rid of him too! It infuriates me to no end! (Sees Zigfried looking out over ocean)

Zigfried: Vhat do you think caused Herr Solomon to quit like zat?

Y Bakura: What?

Zigfried: Vhy do you think he vould suddenly develop an urge to leave like zat for no reason.

Y Bakura: What are you talking about you pink-haired sissy?

Zigfried: I believe zat zee old man's mind remains corrupted from zee shadow energy of my encounter vith him today.

Y Bakura: That's impossible. The Dueling Glove removed all traces of that shadow energy when the challenge ended.

Zigfried: Did it now? Zen how do you explain your existence? Surely you have some of zat shadow energy in you being zee evil Bakura und all.

Y Bakura: Well of course, but that was already there before we-

Zigfried: Vhat if his desire to vin vas, how you say, blocked?

Y Bakura: That's complete and utter nonsense. There's no way you could have done that as a Shadow Minion. And even if you could have, the Dueling Glove would have taken it back when the challenge ended.

Zigfried: I have a theory. I believe zat zee Dueling Glove gets its power from zat same energy, und it allows zee Glove to be able to do zees amazing things. But vhat if zere is something about Solomon's mind zat eez nearly immune to zee shadow energy? He didn't say anything about eet, but Herr Solomon vasn't turned into a Shadow Minion because I couldn't turn him into one.

Y Bakura: What? You couldn't do it? That can't be!

Zigfried: But it vas. So I threw him aside und moved on. But I think zat a small amount of zee energy leaked in und "blocked" his desire to vin zis game, und zee Dueling Glove failed to remove it for ze same reason zat I couldn't transform him. I noticed zat Solomon began acting differently after zee challenge und had a feeling zat something like zees to happen. Of course, ve vill know for sure if it wears off.

Y Bakura: Wears off?

Zigfried: Correct. Herr Xavir told us zat zee corruption from zee shadow energy is temporary if eet is short-term exposure. I believe zat Solomon vill begin to doubt his decision to leave before long und vish to come back.

Y Bakura: Well aren't you the smart one? But why are you telling me this?

Zigfried: I vas hoping zat you vould be impressed und accept my invitation to join an alliance vith me.

Y Bakura: Hm, nice try, but you're talking to the wrong evil spirit. Try Marik, he's a bit easier to convince. (walks away)

Zigfried: Ve vill see, Herr Bakura. Ve vill see.

(Back at Orientation Site)

Tea: Are you okay, Yugi? I know how you must feel after seeing your Grandpa just leave like that.

Yugi: I guess I'm fine, I'm just glad he left because he wanted to leave instead of being forced to leave like everyone else.

(camera points at Xavir for closing announcements)

Xavir: Get that camera out of my face. (walks away)

(Kemo walks in front of camera)

Kemo: Unfortunately, Mr. Casston is feeling a bit under the weather tonight. Join us next time to find out just how tall my hair can get right here on Total Card Game Island! Did I do that right? (camera nods up and down).


	11. Part 10: Please Wait, Constructing Deck

Day 9: Please Wait, Constructing Deck

Xavir: Last time on Total Card Game Island, our missing contestants were found but they had become evil Shadow Minions. The rest of the contestants spent the day trying to get away from them and their living Duel Monster army. Many of them failed, while a few of them actually turned some of the Shadow Minions back to normal. In the end, Marik and Weevil were tied for the voteoff and Solomon interrupted the duel to demand his resignation from the competition. While I originally declined his offer, I reluctantly agreed in the end. But I'm not allowing something like that again, you got that? I'm not doing it! (clears throat) Anyway, what's going to happen next here on Total Card Game Island?

(Orientation Site)

Leon: So, have you figured out anything more about the Dueling Glove, Zigfried?

Mokuba: You really think it's powered by that shadow energy.

Zigfried: I can't be sure yet, but if my reasoning is correct, zhen ve may here some complaining from Solomon demanding to reenter ze competition. If zat happens, zen ve can conclude zat mein hypothesis vas correct.

Leon: Awesome, Zigfried. No one's smarter than you!

Mokuba: No one except Seto.

Leon: No way, my big brother's way smarter than yours.

Mokuba: You willing to back that up?

Leon: I sure am!

Zigfried: Please, please gentlemen. Zere is no need to argue, ve are all allies here, no? Besides, ve need to prepare for today's challenge.

Leon: You're right, Zigfried.

Mokuba: I guess…

Xavir: Hello contestants, I hope you all had a good night sleep because you're going to need to be wide awake for today's challenge. First, let me remind everyone that you're all back to your original teams from the day before.

Kaiba: Let me guess, we each have to get through a ridiculous obstacle course while jumping rope and wearing frilly scarves.

Xavir: Close, you each have to assemble a Duel Monsters deck.

Kaiba: What?

Xavir: By using the cards you each brought to this island, you have to make assemble the best deck you can.

Marik: That's it, we just make decks? Even Bakura can do that.

Y Bakura: Watch your tongue, Marik.

Weevil: And I suppose this all has to do with another one of your ridiculous rules.

Xavir: Of course. Rule #13 to be precise. The King of Card Games must know what cards go together. How else can you perform those annoying one turn victories?

Kaiba: So what's the catch? There's no way that's the challenge. We wouldn't even need the Dueling Glove for that.

Xavir: Of course we need the Dueling Glove. It prevents everyone from breaking the rules and getting hurt. I don't know if I actually clarified that.

Marik: Prevents us from getting hurt? Why didn't you say so? I command you to play that challenge card at once!

Xavir: All right, this challenge card is called "Build It Up," and it's time for the challenge to begin…now!

(All contestants are warped in groups of seven into two separate rooms according to their teams. Both teams are sitting around a big round table.)

Kaiba: Of course, here comes the exciting twist that no one was expecting except me.

Duke: Where are all the cards? I thought we were assembling decks.

Kaiba: Haven't you figured it out by now? Xavir doesn't tell us the whole story or else we'd be prepared for it. He can't have that, now can he?

Weevil: So then what are we supposed to be doing in here, Mr. I've-Got-It-All-Figured-Out?

Kaiba: Now we wait until Xavir's voice appears out of nowhere telling us the surprise rules.

Xavir: (voice) Attention teams, it's time for the surprise rules.

Serenity: Wow, Mr. Kaiba, you were right.

Xavir: (voice) I trust that you have noticed the lack of cards that are in front of you. So let me explain how this will work. There will be a series of three cards appear in front of each of you at a time. You will choose one that will be added to your deck. After you've chosen 39 cards, since you already have your favorite card, your decks will be judged by how many "correct" cards you chose for your deck.

Zigfried: Vhat do you mean by correct?

Xavir: Once you start collecting a few cards, only one of the set of 3 will fit with the ones you've already collected. This is the "correct" card. If you can find the most "correct" cards, you move on to the next round.

Y Bakura: Then let's get started already. Marik's trying to strike a conversation with me again.

Marik: Oh, don't act like you don't love it.

Xavir: Very well, the cards will begin coming now!

(Montage showing contestants grabbing a few different cards)

Kaiba: (thinking) Kaiser Sea Horse, Dream Clown, and Future Visions. No brainer, Kaiser Sea Horse it is.

Zigfried: (thinking) Shrink, Sash of Endurance, und Mischief of Ze Time Goddess. Tough decision, but I'll take ze Mischief.

Mokuba: (thinking) What are these cards? Elemental Hero Neos? Destiny Hero Diamond Dude? Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy? Did Pegasus even make these?

Yugi: (thinking) Hey, Sage's Stone. That's just what I need. Wait, a minute, that's Dark Magic Curtain. That's also just what I need. What's the third one? Monster Reborn? This isn't fair!

Mai: (thinking) Cyber Harpie Lady, next. (three more cards come) Elegant Egoist, next. (three more cards come) Harpie Lady Sisters, next. (three more cards come)

Y Bakura: (thinking) Why do I keep getting the cards for infants? I mean, Chrysalis Chicky, The Fabled Peggulsus, and Happy Lover? Fine, I'll take the Fabled one, at least it's somewhat evil.

Marik: (thinking) This is unbearably easy. I should obviously take my Winged Dragon of Ra! Oh look, a shiny box! What's this, Fairy Box? This Fairy Box shall be mine, end of discussion! (Winged Dragon of Ra goes away) (out loud) No wait, I change my mind!

Xavir: (voice) No take backs.

Marik: Curses! Fine, I'll just make do with- ooh look another shiny box. (Grabs Mystic Box)

Joey: (thinking) Let's see, I could take my Goblin Attack Force, or I could take Pegasus's Toon Goblin Attack Force, or I could take that Elite Goblin Attack Force. Ahh, this is too confusing! (Randomly grabs Goblin Attack Force) (out loud) That's more like it.

Duke: (thinking) Why aren't I getting any dice cards? Magic Cylinder? That thing's useless. I guess I'll take Card of Sanctity. At least that's good for something.

Serenity: (thinking) This would be a lot easier if I knew what any of these cards were. Didn't I see that one before somewhere? I guess I'll take it. (Picks up Blue-Eyes White Dragon)

Rebecca: (thinking) So, I've got to choose between Sangan and the Witch of the Black Forest. On one hand, Witch of the Black Forest can be more useful for summoning high attack point monsters. On the other hand, Sangan is SO CUTE! No, no, focus, Rebecca. You're older than that now. (Grabs Witch of the Black Forest)

Weevil: (thinking) Not one insect card, not even DNA Surgery. How am I supposed to assemble the ultimate deck with cards like Blackwing – Kalut the Moon Shadow? Whatever, I'll just take it. (grabs card)

Leon: (thinking) Am I allowed to ask Zigfried to help me pick these cards? It can't hurt to ask. (whispers) Psst, hey Zigfried? Could you help me pick a card here?

Zigfried: (whispers) Don't vorry Leon, I'm sure you can choose zee right cards.

Leon: (whispers) But I have to decide between Elemental Hero Clayman and the Mystical Elf.

Zigfried: (whispers) Vhat about zee third card?

Leon: (whispers) Oh, it's just Allure of Darkness. But I don't have any Dark monsters in my deck.

Zigfried: (whispers) Don't judge your cards based only on vhat you already have. Get zat one und some Dark monsters later.

Leon: (whispers) Oh, good idea, thanks Zigfried. (grabs Allure of Darkness)

Tea: (thinking) Isn't that Mirror Force? That's had to have turned like a million duels around. (Grabs Mirror Force) (three new cards appear) Isn't that Nuvia the Wicked? That's had to have turned like a million duels around. (Grabs Nuvia)

Xavir: (voice) And that's it. Everyone now has 40 cards!

(table disappears and all chair turn to face giant screen on wall in each room)

Xavir: (on screen) It's now time to show who got the decks most likely to win a duel. I'll display the names of the highest ranked decks on the screen for each team next to their score. First the Blue Eyes….(3rd place appears on screen and Leon's name appears next to it)

Leon: Yes, I got third place! Do you see it Zigfried?

(2nd place appears on screen and Zigfried's name appears next to it.)

Zigfired: Second? Zhen who got first.

(1st place appears on screen and Joey's name appears next to it.)

Zigfried: You have got to be kidding me.

Joey: Ah yeah, believe it Zigfried! Joey Wheeler's numba one!

Xavir: (on screen) Now the Dark Magicians…(3rd place appears on screen and Kaiba's name appears next to it)

Kaiba: What? That's ridiculous! Who could have done a better job than me?

(2nd place appears on screen and Serenity's name appears next to it)

Kaiba: OK, that's it! Someone's going to feel the full force of my ego upside their head! Where's Mokuba?

(1st place appears on screen and Weevil's name appears next to it)

Yugi: What, Weevil won?

Weevil: I won? I mean, of course I won. What did you expect?

Xavir: (on screen) Now it's time for these decks to be tested. If both of the winning duelists will please enter the doors on your right. (Doors open automatically)

Joey: All right then. (Walks through door)

Weevil: Out of my way, champion coming through! (Runs through door)

(Both walk into a completely dark room)

Weevil: Hey what's going on? Who turned out the lights?

Joey: Hello? Anybody here? Where's dat light switch? (Feels for it on the wall)

(Suddenly lights turn on) (Xavir is standing in a boxing arena in the middle of the room)

Xavir: Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for our two top deck constructors, Weevil and Joey! ( crowd cheering sound effect)

Joey: Hey, what's going on here? Don't tell me we're getting into a boxing fight. I mean sure, I'd love to bop Weevil around the ring a little, but I don't really want Serenity to have to watch that.

Weevil: Don't flatter yourself, Wheeler. I wouldn't exactly be defenseless in a fistfight with you.

Joey: You trying to start something, wise guy?

Xavir: Don't worry gentlemen, the only fighting that will be taking place here will involve children's trading cards. You are going to duel in this ring using your constructed decks.

Joey: All right then, let's go.

Xavir: Just a second, first let me explain the rules. You will have 3 rounds of 10 turns each. If one of you hasn't lost by then, the one with more life points will officially be the winner. 4000 life points and sacrifices are mandatory. Any questions? No? Good. Now let's begin! (Rings bell)

Weevil: I hope you're ready for defeat, Wheeler. My deck's invincible!

Joey: We'll see how invincible it is, Weevil. I'll go first.

(Duel: Joey vs. Weevil)

Turn 1: Joey summons Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) and places two cards face down.

Turn 2: Weevil summons Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame (1800/1200), Special Summons Blackwing – Bora the Spear (1700/800) and Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind (1300/400), and activates the Trap Card Delta Crow – Anti Reverse to destroy all of Joey's face down cards.

Joey: You've gotta be kidding me. Talk about cheap!

Weevil: It's not cheap! My advanced Blackwing strategy is just too advanced for your feeble mind to handle.

Joey: I don't know what feeble means, but I'm not gonna let you insult me like that. First, I summon-

Weevil: Excuse me, my turn's not done yet.

Joey: What?

Turn 2 (cont): Weevil halves Goblin Attack Force's ATK with Gale the Whirlwind's ability (Goblin Attack Force - 1150) Weevil destroys Goblin Attack Force with Shura the Blue Flame (Joey - 3350). Weevil attacks Joey directly with Bora the Spear (Joey - 1650). Weevil attacks Joey directly with Gale the Whirlwind (Joey - 350).

Joey: That's not-.

Weevil: (laughs) Three rounds? You'll barely last 3 turns!

Joey: I'm not finished yet!

(back in Dark Magicians Room)

Serenity: This is too much for me. If Weevil wins, it's good for our team and alliance, but I can't stand to watch Joey lose like that.

Duke: Don't worry Serenity, Joey's not gonna lose that easily. Just watch.

Kaiba: Wheeler's finished.

Mai: Don't be so sure, Kaiba. I've seen him get out of worse situations than this.

(in other room)

Tea: Come on, Joey. You can do it.

Leon: You really think so?

Tea: Of course I do. Friendship alone should give him the strength to win.

Leon: You don't play this game much, do you?

(back in the ring)

Turn 3: Joey summons Mataza the Zapper (1300/800).

Weevil: Hah! You think that wimpy thing will save you?

Joey: Not without a little help. I equip it with the Axe of Despair! It increases its attack points by 1000!

Weevil: What? That's not fair!

Joey: Said the guy using Blackwings.

Turn 3 (cont.): Mataza the Zapper attacks Gale the Whirlwind (Weevil - 3000).

Joey: And let's not forget Mataza's special ability.

Weevil: No!

Joey: That's right, he can attack again. Go, Mataza! Take out that birdbrain!

Turn 3 (cont.): Mataza the Zapper attacks Bora the Spear (Weevil - 2400). Then places one card face-down.

Weevil: You think you can make a come back? You only have one monster and 300 life points left. I've already won!

Joey: Then make your move, Weevil.

Weevil: My pleasure.

Turn 4: Weevil summons Blackwing Sirocco the Dawn (2000/900).

Joey: Hey wait a minute, that thing's Level 5. You have to sacrifice something to summon that!

Weevil: I don't think so. As long as I control a Blackwing already, I can summon this by itself! And that's not all!

Joey: Don't tell me…

Weevil: That's right! It comes with a special ability. I can give all of its attack points to my Shura the Black Flame as long as Sirocco doesn't attack this turn. (Shura - 3800)

Joey: Give me a break! How cheap can these things get?

Turn 4 (cont.): Weevil attacks Mataza the Zapper. Mataza the Zapper is destroyed. (Joey - 350)

Weevil: Wait a minute, your life points should have dropped to zero!

Joey: Maybe, but I've got a little surprise for ya. (Reveals Kuriboh in his hand and discards it) Kuriboh prevents me from taking damage from that attack, so I'm still in tha game.

Weevil: Hmph, lucky draw. I'll get you next turn. In the meantime, Shura the Flame's ability activates since it destroyed your monster and I can summon another Gale the Whirlwind from my deck!

Joey: And you still say these cards aren't cheap?

(in Dark Magician room)

Serenity: All right, Joey. Way to go!

Yugi: That's showing him!

Kaiba: Whose side are you guys on, anyway?

Turn 5: Joey summons Zombyra the Dark (2100/500). He destroys Shura the Flame with it. Zombyra the Dark's ability reduces its ATK to 1900. (Weevil - 2100).

Weevil: Hah! You've messed up, Wheeler. Your monster's attack points have been reduced below my Sirocco the Dawn. You've blown your chance! Now it's my turn.

Turn 6: Weevil attacks Zombyra the Dark with Sirocco the Dawn after activating its ability again. Joey activates Fairy Box.

Weevil: What? That was your face down card? Why didn't you activate that last turn?

Joey: Because it costs 500 life points to keep it on the field, and I can't afford that. It'll only work once. Now call heads or tails.

Weevil: Fine, tails. (Coin flips and lands on heads)

Joey: YEAH! Heads!

Weevil: Why does this keep happening to me?

Joey: Now your Sirocco's ATK becomes 0 and it gets taken down by my Zombyra! (Weevil - 200)

Weevil: All right fine, but your Zombyra still loses 200 more attack points. (Zombyra - 1700) And I'll end by halving your Zombrya's attack with Gale the Whirlwind! (Zombrya - 850)

Joey: But now it's my turn!

Turn 7: Fairy Box is destroyed. Joey summons Sasuke Samurai #4(1200/1200) and attacks Gale the Whirlwind with it.

Weevil: Hah, giving up are you? Your monster's not strong enough to take on my Gale the Whirlwind!

Joey: Not yet, Weevil. I activate the special ability of my Sasuke Samurai. Now if I call the coin flip right, your monster gets destroyed immediately.

Weevil: Aaah! Not another coin flip!

Joey: That's right, so I call heads. (Coin flips and lands on heads)

Weevil: Oh, come on! (Gale the Whirlwind destroyed)

Joey: Unfortunately, Zombyra can't attack directly, so I'll place this card face down and end my turn.

Weevil: We'll see how cocky you are after this!

Turn 8: Weevil activates Cards for Black Feathers. He removed Blackwing - Shura the Flame from his hand to draw two new cards. Then he summons Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North (1300/0) in attack mode.

Weevil: Unfortunately, Cards for Black Feathers prevents me from using Blizzard's special ability, but I can still take out your Zombyra and end this duel!

Joey: Not quite, I activate Kunai with Chain! This card will increase my Zombyra's attack by 500! (Zombyra - 1350) That means your Blizzard's going down!

Weevil: No! (Weevil - 150) (Zombyra - 1150 for destroying a monster)

Joey: Is that all you got? Because I'm ready to end this.

Weevil: We'll see who's ending whom, Wheeler. I place one more card face down and end my turn.

(in Blue Eyes Room)

Tea: Come on, Joey. You've got him now!

Zigfried: Don't count Veevil out just yet. Ve still don't know vhat zat face-down card eez.

Mokuba: Do you think Joey's gonna lose, Zigfried?

Zigfried: …Hmph (walks away)

Turn 9: Joey activates The A. Forces to increase each of his monsters' ATK by 200 for each one. (Zombyra - 1550) (Sasuke Samura #4 - 1700) You ready to lose? Sasuke Samurai, attack!

Weevil: I reveal my face down card, Phoenix Wing Wind Blast!

Joey: What's that?

Weevil: This card allows me to return your Sasuke Samurai to your hand as long as I discard 1 card from my hand. Since you can't attack me directly with Zombyra, I guess your Battle Phase is over.

Joey: Fine, I summon Sasuke Samurai again and place two cards face down. That ends my turn.

Weevil: My turn. Ah, I draw Pot of Greed! So I play it to draw two more cards.

Turn 10: Weevil activates Dark Eruption to add Gale the Whirlwind to his hand. Time to end this once and for all! I summon Gale the Whirlwind and halve Zombyra's attack again (Zombyra - 775). Now Gale the Whirlwind can finish you! Attack!

Joey: Hold on, I activate my two face-down cards. They're both Kunai with Chains and they increase Zombyra's ATK by 1000. (Zombyra - 1775) So now you're the one going down, Weevil.

Weevil: I thought you might pull something like that, Wheeler. Behold the ultimate power of Blackwing –Kalut the Moon Shadow! By discarding it from my hand, Gale the Whirlwind gains 1400 attack points (Gale - 2700)

Joey: Say what! That's just chea-AH! (Zombyra destroyed) (Joey - 0)

(in Blue Eyes room)

Tea: No, Joey!

Mokuba: He was so close!

(in Dark Magicians room)

Serenity: Joey!

Yugi: No!

Mai: Cheer up, you two. At least we won.

(back in ring)

Xavir: And we have a winner! Weevil and his cheap Blackwing deck win!

Weevil: How many times do I have to say it's NOT cheap!

Xavir: Yes, yes it is. But regardless the winner of this challenge is officially the Dark Magicians! (Everyone warps back to Orientation Site)

Xavir: Also, Joey, I would like to congratulate you as well.

Joey: For what?

Xavir: Why, for winning immunity of course. Who else did you think it would go to?

Joey: Oh yeah, I guess I should win that. All right!

Serenity: Great job, Joey!

Joey: Thanks, sis. It was nothing.

Xavir: As for the rest of you Blue-Eyes, one of you will not be so fortunate. It's time to say good-bye. See you tonight.

(That night at Elimination Arena)

Leon: So Zigfried, is there any reason to vote anyone off other than Joey tonight?

Zigfried: No, Leon, und zat eez vhat makes zis ceremony interesting. Ve vill decide who goes home based completely on popularity. Und I know just who to target.

Mokuba: Who?

(Meanwhile)

Tea: So Bakura, are you afraid of going home tonight?

Y Bakura: Why would I be afraid of anything? I haunt people's nightmares and steal their souls.

Tea: That doesn't sound like you, Bakura. Are you feeling okay?

Y Bakura: Oh for Zorc's sakes, you have to know that I'm the evil Bakura, right? I mean it's been like seven episodes.

Tea: The evil Bakura? But how did-

Y Bakura: I'm not going into detail again, so just leave me alone. (Walks away)

Marik: Hey Bakura, wait up!

Tea: Hold on, Marik. That's not the real Bakura, he's the evil one.

Marik: Well duh, why would I want to hang out with the other one? He's a complete waste of a character.

Tea: How can you say that Marik? What about that time when Bakura…wow, you're right he hasn't done much at all.

Marik: Exactly my point, now Bakura, why don't we-hey! Where did he go?

Xavir: Welcome all. I hope you're ready to vote, because it's time to play The Weakest Link. Joey, you're up first. (Joey and everyone else votes)

Xavir: Now then, I have six Millennium Tokens again and yada yada yada one of you is going home. Joey, here's yours. (Throws one to Joey) And the next one goes to…

Leon

Mokuba

Bakura

Zigfried, which leaves one more. That one goes to…

Marik

Too bad, Tea. The duelists have spoken.

(Voteoff Clips)

**Joey: **Zigfried's still a joik. That guy needs to go. ZIGFREED

**Zigfried: **Poor Tea does not suspect a thing. TEA

**Y Bakura: **Everybody now, say it with me! MARIK

**Tea: **Nobody told me it was the evil Bakura! How did I miss that? EVIL BAKURA

**Marik: **How dare Tea compare the cool Bakura to that lesser overly-British knockoff? She shall pay for her insolence! TEA

**Leon: **Zigfried says Tea's the target this time, so I'm not gonna argue. TEA

**Mokuba: **I don't want to vote for Tea, but I can't let my alliance down. Then again, is he really gonna know? MARIK

Tea: I don't believe it. I didn't think it would happen so suddenly. (Gets into Elimination Boat)

Joey: Don't worry, Tea. We'll keep dueling for ya. And when you get back home, tell Tristan and Yugi's grandpa the same thing.

Tea: Right. Oh, and tell Yugi…good luck. (Elimination Boat leaves)

Xavir: And another minor character is off to sea. With our final 13 contestants remaining, will things suddenly take an unlucky turn? They will I if I have anything to say about it, and I do. Join us next time and don't miss a second of the breathtaking action right here on Total Card Game Island.


	12. Part 11: Tag, We're It

Day 10: Tag, We're It

Xavir: Previously on Total Card Game Island, the duelists watched as Joey dueled Weevil using the decks they prepared. After a bunch of back-and-forth dueling, Weevil got a victory in the end after his barrage of cheap tactics-

Weevil: They're not cheap!

Xavir: And Zigfried's alliance kicked Tea out of the competition. Will Yugi be horribly upset about this? Is Serenity really going to make it much farther? And who will be the next duelist to take the boat ride of shame? Find out right here on Total Card Game Island!

(Orientation Site)

Yugi: Tea got voted off!

Joey: 'Fraid so, Yug. That just leaves you, me, and everybody else.

Kaiba: Not for long, Wheeler.

Joey: Kaiba?

Kaiba: You and your little friends don't stand a chance in this competition. They might as well just award the title to me where it rightfully belongs.

Zigfried: Confident today, aren't ve Herr Kaiba?

Kaiba: I don't want to hear anything from you. You've got to be the most pathetic excuse for a duelist I've ever seen…other than Wheeler.

Joey: Hey!

Zigfried: If zat were true, zhen vhy am I still here?

Kaiba: Obviously, you're not a big enough threat. I'm out of here. Call me when Xavir gets here.

Xavir: (voice) Did somebody say my name? (Xavir appears in puff of smoke)

Y Bakura: Well, look who it is.

Xavir: And I've got a great challenge for you today too.

Kaiba: Does it actually involve playing Duel Monsters today?

Xavir: No, instead we're going to be playing tag. And by "we" I mean everyone here except me, Kemo, and Fyr.

Mai: Tag? Come on, Xavir. We're not five-year olds. At least most of us aren't.

Rebecca and Mokuba: I'm older than five!

Y Bakura: Seriously Xavir, why not just have us play duck-duck-goose or a rousing game of red light green light?

Marik: Oh, I am the greatest red light green lighter ever!

Y Bakura: Somehow that fails to surprise me.

Marik: And what is that supposed to mean, Mary Poppins?

Xavir: This is no ordinary tag.

Kaiba: No, of COURSE not. There's going to be some kind of ludicrous twist to test another one of your idiotic rules, am I right?

Xavir: Pretty much. Today's challenge will be a special card called "Tag Freeze Tag." You will each be paired up with a member on the opposite team. You will be linked together by handcuffs that cannot be removed or broken. Meanwhile, one person from each team will be "it," but they won't be handcuffed. That team will be able to "freeze" anyone they touch and prevent that pair from moving. If a team reaches home base, they are safe from being frozen. Your goal is to get as many of your team members to home base as possible.

Leon: Wait a minute, if we're in pairs, how can one team get more people to home base than the other?

Xavir: I suppose you'll have to find out on your own.

Weevil: So what's the rule? I know it's coming.

Xavir: Ah, you mean rule #14? The King of Card Games has to be able to cooperate with anyone at any time. Even…right…now! (Plays Challenge Card) (Everyone is handcuffed to someone except for Mokuba and Duke) (The pairs are the following):

Weevil and Marik  
Mai and Leon  
Kaiba and Zigfried  
Rebecca and Joey  
Yugi and Yami Bakura  
Serenity and…

Serenity: Wait a minute…

Xavir: I believe I said ANYONE at any time.

Serenity: But is it really fair that I'm handcuffed to the spiky-haired guy?

Kemo: Attention duelists, my hair is insulted that you think it is ill-suited to be your teammate.

Weevil: You can trade with me, Serenity. (under breath) Of all the people I could have gotten…

Marik: Hey, you're not exactly my dream come true either, insect person.

Kaiba: What's the meaning of this? I'm not spending more than five seconds handcuffed to this pink haired freak!

Xavir: Sorry Kaiba, but the handcuffs cannot be removed until the challenge ends, unless…

Yugi: Unless what?

Xavir: Unless you can get to home base before either Mokuba or Duke tags you.

Joey: Can we unfreeze each other by tagging the pairs dat get frozen?

Xavir: Trust me, you don't want to.

Mai: What's the point of them freezing us if it freezes someone from each team?

Xavir: Let's just say that you're gonna want as few people to reach home base as possible.

Leon: So where's home base?

Xavir: The top of Pegasus's castle. (points to castle) There's a flag right there on top. Touch it and your handcuffs will break open and you'll be free.

(Zigfried and Kaiba have already left)

Xavir: (calls after them) You know, I haven't said you can start yet! Ah, whatever you can go.

(Everyone takes off leaving Mokuba and Duke behind)

Mokuba: Whoa, we better get going, Duke.

Duke: I don't really see the point, let's just let them all get to home base.

Mokuba: But if we do that, one of us might get voted off for letting the team down somehow.

Duke: Oh, you may have a point there. (Runs off)

Mokuba: Hey! No head starts! (Runs after him)

(Weevil and Marik are lost in the forest)

Marik: …so then I was like, "Hey Bakuuuuura!" It was pretty cool overall.

Weevil: Aren't you supposed to be the most evil entity on this show or something?

Marik: No, you're thinking of my evil half-oh great I just remembered-AAAAAAH! (transforms into Yami Marik)

Weevil: What the-?

Y Marik: Why am I connected to this waste of life? You, small person, is Odion around here?

(Weevil shakes his head)

Y Marik: Then tell me, what are we doing here?

Weevil: (freaked out) We're heading for that castle over there so we can win the challenge.

Y Marik: Then we shall win! By myself! (Drags Weevil towards castle)

(Meanwhile…)

Leon: Um…Mai is it?

Mai: That's right.

Leon: Why do you want this title? Are you even that good at Duel Monsters?

Mai: That good? I'll have you know I've almost won two very important duel tournaments and almost defeated Yugi Moto myself.

Leon: But have you really won anything?

Mai: Well sure, I've won plenty of lesser known tournaments and I almost-

Leon: There's that word "almost" again.

Mai: Well what makes you so special, kid?

Leon: Well, I am just a kid, and I've probably won more tournaments than you.

Mai: Funny kid, real funny.

Leon: Well how many have you won? For real, I mean, not just "almost."

Mai: Six, impressed?

Leon: I've won nine.

Mai: You have not, now quit messing around, kid. We've got to get to that flag before we're caught.

Duke: (appears out of nowhere and tags Mai) Gotcha!

Mai: Duke, you idiot. You just tagged your own teammate!

Duke: Well, sorry, but that's what the rules said to do. Well anyway, I've better get going. I've got other duelists to tag. (Runs off)

Mai: Well this is just perfect. Now I'm stuck here next to Mr. Child Prodigy all day.

Leon: It could be worse. You could be tied to Seto Kaiba.

(Meanwhile…)

(Kaiba and Zigfried are nearing the castle) (Suddenly a huge robot mecha rises out of the ground)

Kaiba: I don't remember this being part of the challenge.

Zigfried: Vell maybe if ve stayed to hear zee rest of zee rules, ve vould know about eet.

Kaiba: Quiet! I'm getting past this thing one way or another. (Runs through the mecha's legs)

Zigfried: Vell zat vas easy.

(Meanwhile…)

Yugi: Look, Bakura! A giant mecha just appeared out of nowhere.

Y Bakura: What, is this suddenly the Power Rangers challenge or something?

Yugi: Wait a minute, only the evil Bakura makes references to popular culture like that!

Y Bakura: All right, is there anyone else who doesn't know I'm the evil Bakura? Speak now or forever hold your peace. No? Good.

Yugi: When did you become the evil Bakura again? I thought you were destroyed when we went back in time.

Y Bakura: Yes, and I'm sure that arc didn't leave the fanbase asking themselves what in Zorc's name they just watched.

(Meanwhile…)

Kemo: Attention duelists! My hair thinks it heard something in those bushes, but I think my hair is just hearing things.

Serenity: Aren't you taking this hair thing a bit too far?

Kemo: My hair does not understand what you are talking about.

Serenity: …Never mind.

(Meanwhile…)

Joey: Uhh, you better just move on camera guy. Really, there's no conversation going on here.

(Meanwhile…)

(Yami Marik and Weevil are standing on a hill overlooking the entire area including the giant mecha)

Y Marik: So, that fool Xavir believes that he can stop me with an oversized toaster oven. Well allow me to introduce it to the power of the Winged Dragon of Ra! (Summons Winged Dragon of Ra)

Weevil: Don't you need to sacrifice three monsters to summon that?

Y Marik: Shut up. Winged Dragon of Ra, attack that iron giant! I command you!

(Winged Dragon of Ra attacks mecha with beam from mouth) (Mecha is completely obliterated)

Y Marik: (evil laughter) And now to fly to the castle on my Winged Dragon. (Jumps on Ra, Weevil is left dangling below)

Mokuba: Tag! (jumps out of nowhere and tags Weevil)

Y Marik: Oh, wonderful. This is just going to be hideously uncomfortable isn't it? (Marik and Weevil frozen in position with Marik on Winged Dragon and Weevil dangling below due to handcuffs)

(Kaiba and Zigfried arrive at the top of the castle)

Kaiba: There's the flag! (They run up and touch the flag) (The handcuffs break open)

Zigfried: Vell done, Herr Kaiba. It vould appear zat ve are victorious.

Xavir: That would be the case, you know if getting here first was the challenge.

Kaiba: Where did you come from and why are you so irritating?

Xavir: I was here all along and because I'm the host.

Yugi: All right, we made it, Evil Bakura! (Yugi and Y Bakura run up to touch flag) (Handcuffs break open)

Y Bakura: So is this all the people that made it? What a pity, I was expecting a bit more of a challenge.

Kemo: My hair has located the flag! (Kemo and Serenity appear in the castle's doorway.)

Serenity: All right, we've got this now! (Mokuba comes from behind them and tags Kemo)

Mokuba: Tag, you're out!

Kemo: I knew I should have taken those child-dodging classes.

Mokuba: All right, Seto, you made it!

Joey: And so did I! (Joey appears in the opposite doorway)

Seto: Quick Mokuba, tag Wheeler before he gets to the flag!

Joey: I don't think so. (Runs full speed to flagpole while dragging Rebecca) (Mokuba runs toward flagpole to reach it before Joey)

Joey: Al…most…there.

Rebecca: This is incredibly painful, by the way.

Joey: Sorry, trying to win a challenge here. (Reaches out to touch flagpole) (Mokuba trips before he gets there)

Joey: Yeah! (Duke falls from nowhere and lands on top of him before he reaches the flagpole.)

Joey and Rebecca: Oh, come on!

Duke: Got ya, Joey. You guys are out.

Xavir: And that brings us to part 2 of the challenge.

Yugi: Part 2, what's that?

Xavir: First of all, I suggest you keep your hands on the flagpole.

Zigfried: Und vhy eez zat?

Xavir: Because as long as you're touching it, Mokuba and Duke can't freeze you.

Kaiba: Wait a minute, is this going to be one of those "keep your hands on the object" things that every sitcom inevitably uses?

Xavir: Yes, but those sitcoms don't involve two people standing nearby who can magically freeze them if they let go. Besides, rule 15 of being King of Card games says, "Never let go of your victory until you've lost."

Kaiba: (sarcastic) Ha ha, very funny.

Xavir: Part 2 of the challenge begins now! (Kaiba, Zigfried, Yugi, and Bakura grab onto the flagpole.)

(3 hours later)

Y Bakura: Oh, this is torture. How long do they expect us to keep this up?

Duke: I know, one of you just let go already.

Zigfried: Vait un moment, zee only rules are to be touching zee flagpole, no?

Xavir: That's right, as long as you are touching the flagpole you can't be frozen.

Zigfried: Zat's vhat I thought. (Lets go of pole with one hand and punches Yugi in the face)

Yugi: Ow! (Goes flying off the pole)

Zigfried: Now! Tag him!

(Mokuba tags Yugi before he can get up)

Mokuba: Sorry Yugi, it's for the good of my team.

Y Bakura: Well now, why didn't I think of that? (Summons three Fiend monsters using his dark powers) (Points at Kaiba) Get him out of my sight.

(Monsters swarm around Kaiba)

Kaiba: I don't think so. (Uproots flagpole and begins using it to block monster attacks)

Zigfried: Interesting tactic Herr Kaiba, but you forget zat ve are also holding the flagpole. (Zigfried and Bakura grab pole at opposite end) (Both sides begin pulling on flagpole while monsters pull on Kaiba)

Kaiba: You think this is enough to stop me? I'll take you all on! (Pokes back monsters with his end of pole and runs toward other end of pole while holding onto it) (Kicks Bakura off the pole right into Duke)

Y Bakura: Blasted improbable occurrences…

(Zigfried and Kaiba both grab pole in the center with both hands and try to push each other off with it.)

Zigfried: You are quite skilled, Herr Kaiba, but I'm afraid zat zees eez as far as you vill get. (Attempts a sweep kick)

(Kaiba loses his balance and falls backward while holding onto the pole) (Zigfried falls as well in order to hold onto the pole) (The pole flies out of their hands and goes over the edge of the castle)

Kaiba and Zigfried: Quick! Tag him! (Point to each other)

(Duke comes running up to tag Zigfried while Mokuba is hesitant to tag Kaiba)

Kaiba: Looks like you made a mistake, Zigfried. Even when on a different team, my brother's a better ally than anyone you could get.

Zigfried: I am vell aware of zat Herr Kaiba. Zat is vhy I formed an alliance vith young Mokuba.

Kaiba: You did what now? Hold on there, tagger guy. (Stops Duke)

Zigfried: Don't be surprised. It vas only natural zat I vould ally myself vith zee younger brother of our team's greatest adversary.

Kaiba: Flattery will get you nowhere, freak. Now it's time for you to accept your defeat with dignity. Tag him!

(Mokuba tags Kaiba)

Kaiba: Mokuba…you….

Mokuba: I'm sorry, Seto. I wanted to make sure you would get immunity before I tagged you.

Kaiba: How could you do this to me, Mokuba? How could you help HIM over ME!

Mokuba: I needed our team to win this time, Seto. You just have to trust me on this.

Kaiba: …

Xavir: And the winner is Zigfried and the Blue-Eyes! (Everyone teleports to the Orientation Site unfrozen)

Weevil: Finally, I can stop dangling from that stupid Winged Dragon.

Y Marik: Call it stupid again, I dare you.

Weevil: (frightened) Um, no thanks I'm fine.

Xavir: Congratulations, Team Blue-Eyes! You get the honor of keeping your team intact for another round. As for the Dark Magicians, meet me tonight for another rousing game of Who's Going Home?

(That night, at Elimination Arena)

Kaiba: …

Yugi: Has Kaiba even said anything since the end of the challenge?

Mai: I don't think so. He looks even more emotionless than usual.

Yugi: That's just scary.

Weevil: I'm telling you Serentiy, if we want to keep our alliance alive, we all have to agree on someone to vote for tonight. Otherwise, one of us could be voted off and we'll never recover.

Serenity: I know, but I just can't seem to decide who to vote for. Everyone here is one of my good friends.

Duke: Why don't we just axe Kaiba? He did lose it for us after all.

Weevil: Imbecile! He's got immunity from lasting the longest. That means we can't vote him off! Use your head!

Duke: Sorry, sheesh, you don't need to get so psycho about it.

Xavir: (Appears out of nowhere) Hey everybody! Are you ready to have some fun?

Yugi: I'm ready for some fun, but we have to finish this competition first.

Xavir: (annoyed) OK, I'll let that one slide. (normal tone) So let's begin the voteoff ceremony. Kaiba, you have immunity, so you're up to bat first.

(Kaiba and everyone votes)

Xavir: I have 5 Millennium Tokens on this plate. There are 6 of you. Simple mathematics indicates that there is not enough for everyone. Therefore, the one who does not get one-

Weevil: Must leave the island, we know. Just hand them out!

Xavir: Fine, Mr. Instant Gratification. Kaiba gets the first one, here. (Tosses Millennium Token to Kaiba)

The next ones go to …

Serenity

Duke

Yugi…and the final Token goes to…

Weevil

I'm afraid that's it for you Mai. Time to go.

Mai: Me? You all voted for me? This is an outrage! (static)

(Voteoff Clips)

**Kaiba: **(Holds up paper) YUGI

**Weevil: **I wanted us to all vote for Yugi, I suppose as long as it's not me. MAI

**Serenity: **I know we're friends and everything Mai, but I hope you can forgive me for this. MAI

**Duke: **This is a tough decision for me. I considered voting for Weevil, but that would cost me my alliance. MAI

**Mai: **Looks like it's bugboy's time to bite the dust. WEEVIL

**Yugi: **I guess this is the last time I'll be voting for Weevil. I mean there's really no one else to vote for. WEEVIL (static)

Mai: Well fine, if that's how you all feel then I'm out of here.

Joey: Hold on Mai! (Joey comes running up)

Xavir: Joey, what are you doing here?

Joey: Zigfried starting blabbing on about how either Weevil or Mai is history and I thought I'd come by just in case. Sorry it turned out ta be you, Mai.

Mai: Don't worry about it, Joey. You just keep going for both of us. After spending about 5 hours talking to that kid today, I realized that I'm just not ready to be the Queen of Card Games. You deserve it more than I do Joey, so go kick some serious butt. (Offers Joey her hand)

Joey: Can do. (Grabs her hand)

Yugi: So long Mai. Good luck with your mediocre card game skills!

Mai: Wait a minute, is that an insult? (Boat drives away)

Yugi: She really doesn't have the best track record does she?

Joey: Nope.

Xavir: (pops up in front of camera) And that's that! Mai Valentine has left the show taking her subpar dueling performance along with her. Will Joey be able to win for the both of them? Can Kaiba get over his Mokuba issues? And when is Marik going to keep his identity straight? There's a good chance you can find out next time right here on Total Card Game Island!

Yugi: Hey Joey, did you know the Evil Bakura's back?

Joey: No….way!


	13. Part 12: KaBoom!

Day 11: Ka-Boom!

Xavir: Last time on Total Card Game Island, our contestants were handcuffed to members of the opposite team while attempting to reach home base before they got tagged by the two contestants chosen to be "it." After four contestants made it to the pole, they were surprised to find out that they had to hold onto it until the others let go. After a few hours, they realized they can force each other off the pole, and after a few judo maneuvers, the pole flew off the castle and everything was up for grabs. To everyone's surprise, Mokuba turned on Kaiba to win the challenge for his team, and Mai was sent home just for being unnecessary. Now we've made it to the halfway point, so whose next to be cut down? Find out by viewing your television and seeing Total Card Game Island!

(Orientation Site)

Weevil: This is spectacular! Only ten more fools to eliminate, and I will be the King of Card Games.

Joey: Don't worry, Weevil. I can guarantee you that's not gonna happen.

Weevil: What do you know? It's not like you'll be winning the title, Wheeler.

Joey: Oh yeah? We'll see who's gonna win after I win!

Weevil: That makes no sense!

Serenity: Easy guys, we're all friends here, right?

Joey and Weevil: (mutter unintelligibly)

Serenity: It doesn't matter who wins as long as we all have fun, right?

Joey and Weevil: (mutter unintelligibly)

Y Marik: Actually, what matters is that I decimate every last one of you pathetic mealworms! (Laughs evilly)

Joey: Eh, you always say that Marik. How 'bout thinking of someone else for a change, huh?

Y Marik: You will be the first to die.

Joey: There ya go (beat) Hey, wait a second!

Xavir (voice): Attention remaining contestants!

Mokuba: Where's that voice coming from?

Xavir (voice): Up here! (All contestants look up to see a gigantic blimp with TV monitor displaying Xavir on it)

Kaiba: Wait a minute! You can't broadcast a message on a TV screen attached to a blimp! That's my thing!

Xavir: (on monitor) I know, thanks for the idea! Anyway, I've got great news! You have all almost made it exactly halfway through the challenge without being eliminated, so I've got a special surprise for you.

Yugi: This isn't one of those surprises we'll regret receiving, right?

Xavir: (on monitor) Possibly. In order to celebrate this wonderful near-halfway moment, I am pleased to announce: Rule #15! (Rule #15 appears in big letters on screen)

Duke: That's it, another rule?

Joey: At least give us something we actually care about.

Weevil: Yes, like the title. Preferably to me!

Xavir: (on monitor) Don't worry, you're going to love this rule. The King of Card Games does not depend on others to win his battles for him, so as of now there are no more teams!

Leon: No more teams?

Xavir: That's right, the Blue Eyes and Dark Magicians are officially finished. Hope you enjoyed it while it lasted because now all of you are enemies. From now on, when we have a challenge, the winner will receive immunity and everyone else is a target for elimination! I hope you all enjoy these new rules because the next challenge starts…now! (Plays Challenge Card on monitor)

(All contestants remain at Orientation Site and nothing has changed)

Weevil: Is that it?

Serenity: Has anything changed?

Y Marik: Never mind that, the foolish blimp man neglected to inform us of our objective! This gives me psychotic blinding fury!

Rebecca: Obviously part of the challenge is figuring out what we have to do.

Y Bakura: Who does Xavir think we are, the Professor Layton fan club?

Yugi: Hey, where did Kaiba go?

Mokuba: Seto?

Joey: He probably took off again since da teams broke up. I bet he's trying to find what to do too.

Serenity: Maybe there's some kind of clue around here we can use to figure it out.

Duke: Good idea, Serenity. Xavir couldn't have left us completely in the dark.

Weevil: I'll bet there's something around here that's different from how it was before we started.

Zigfried: Leon, let's go.

Leon: But why, Zigfried?

Zigfried: I believe I've figured vhat ve need to do.

Leon: Already?

Zigfried: Go get Mokuba, und ve'll head off.

Leon: But the teams just broke up. Why do you still want Mokuba in our alliance?

Zigfried: Yesterday's little spat betveen ze Kaiba brothers left something ve can use to our advantage. Zere is a good chance zat Kaiba vill not ally vith Mokuba right now, und ve need to take advantage of zat.

Leon: OK, if you say so.

Rebecca: (to self) Let's see. There doesn't seem to be any major differences. The sand's still the same, the trees haven't changed, and the mountains are still there in the-wait a minute! What the-

Duke: Uh guys? I think I found what's different around here.

Weevil: What? Where? (Duke points towards the mountains) (A giant mechanical ring can be seen floating and rotating over one of the mountains)

Serenity: Wow, that sure is pretty.

Weevil: Never mind that, how are we supposed to get to it?

Y Marik: I don't know about you fools, but I'm taking the Winged Dragon of Ra! I summon-

Odion: Master Marik!

Y Marik: What? Odion? That's just-AAH! (Turns back to Normal Marik)

(Odion comes running up to Marik)

Odion: Master Marik, are you all right?

Marik: (groans) Odion, what are you doing here?

Odion: I need your assistance, sir. I still cannot locate the remote control and I've been forced to experience days of nonstop Teletubbies!

Marik: Couldn't you just get up and change the channel? I mean, that would pretty much fix everything.

Odion: I fail to see your reasoning Master Marik, but regardless, I was hoping if I came here in person you would be able to answer me since my last phone call got interrupted.

Marik: So wait a minute, how did you get here?

Odion: I took your private boat. I hope that's okay.

Marik: What? My private boat! Do you have any idea how much it costs to buy a private boat in Egypt? A lot, that's how much.

Odion: I apologize, Master Marik, but fortunately the boat is still perfectly fine even after the other people I brought got off.

Marik: Other people? Who did you bring?

?: Yugi!

Yugi: (walking toward the mountain) Did someone just call my name?

Solomon: (comes running up) Yugi, it's your grandpa! I've just come out of the hospital to see you again.

Yugi: Grandpa! What are you doing here? You were eliminated from the game!

Solomon: Well, so was Bakura, but that didn't stop him.

Joey: Bakura's not out a da competition. He's right over dere. (points toward Bakura and sees other Bakura) Oh right, the evil Bakura's back.

Y Bakura: Well well well, if it isn't my wimpy sidekick.

Bakura: I am by no means your sidekick. In fact, if anything you're MY sidekick.

Y Bakura: How dare you! Prepare yourself, you fool. I think it's high time I gave this world what it wants more than anything! One less Bakura! (Activates Duel Disk)

Bakura: Right-o then, have at you! (Activates own Duel Disk)

Yugi: So why are you here, Grandpa? I thought you wanted to leave when you left.

Solomon: Yes, but the strangest thing happened. A few hours after I got back, that feeling I had that made me want to leave just disappeared. It was like something made me want to quit and then it just went away.

Joey: Eh that's nothing. It was probably just you feeling bad about quitting.

Solomon: But that's the strange thing. I didn't feel bad about quitting until this one moment all of a sudden about five hours after getting back. The whole thing just seems completely unusual to me.

Yugi: Do you think Xavir is behind it.

Solomon: Oh heavens no, not after the way he acted to me wanting to quit. I don't know who's behind this, but it recently had a theory that it might have something to do with that shadow energy that Xavir said repressed our emotions.

Joey: So what, you think dat energy stuff stopped you from wanting to win? That's ridiculous. Besides, you weren't even turned into one a da Shadow thingies.

Solomon: No, but that's because they couldn't do it.

Joey: Say what?

Solomon: It's true. I didn't tell anyone this, mainly because I forgot, but when Shadow Zigfried tried to turn me into a Shadow Minion, he couldn't do it! So I just hid behind the log and, well I actually fell asleep after that.

Yugi: That's incredible, Grandpa, but if you didn't get affected by the shadow energy, why do you think it caused you to quit?

Solomon: That's where it all confuses me. I was hoping to get an explanation from Xavir himself by coming back here.

Yugi: Well we're not sure where his right now. He started the challenge when he was in a blimp and we're kind of in the middle of it right now.

Joey: Ah man, that's right! We must be in dead last right now!

(Meanwhile)

Zigfried: Keep going gentlemen, ve need to reach zee top of this mountain before zee others do if ve vant immunity today.

Mokuba: Do you think Seto already figured out where to go?

Zigfried: Knowing Herr Kaiba, I vould say he is somevhere around here right now.

Leon: Well, he'll never catch up to us. We're almost halfway up the mountain already! I don't even see him anywhere.

Zigfried: Vatch your step, zis ledge eez a bit slippery. (Suddenly the mountain starts shaking)

Leon: Ah! What is this?

Mokuba: Is it an earthquake?

Zigfried: No, zis has to be intentional. It's probably part of zee challenge. Hold on, mein teammates! Ve have to stay still until zee tremors cease! (Suddenly part of the mountain breaks off and Leon and Mokuba fall off the mountain)

Zigfried: (calls down to them) Don't vorry! I'll get zee immunity for our team! Ve vill see zis through!

(Mokuba and Leon fall into a tree below) (Rebecca is beginning to climb the mountain and sees them in the tree)

Rebecca: Hey guys, great timing! We can all help each other up the mountain.

Mokuba: I think I'd rather fall again.

Leon: Come on, Mokuba. We need all the help we can get if we're going to catch up to our brothers.

Mokuba: Well, I do still need to talk to Seto…(annoyed) Fine, let's go Rebecca.

Rebecca: Great, take this vine and we'll tie ourselves together

(Meanwhile)

Marik: OK, Odion, you can come with me until I remember where the remote is, but no funny business, you got it? I need absolute focus if I'm going to win this competition. Ooh look, Bakura is dueling Bakura! I must watch it!

Odion: Master Marik, shouldn't you get back to the challenge?

Marik: Ssh, Bakura just summoned the Celtic Guardian and he's equipping it with the Legendary Sword. Bakura's in trouble now!

Odion: (sigh)

(Meanwhile)

Solomon: You know in my day we didn't have private islands for holding intensely difficult card game competitions. We had to do those in our backyards with no shoes on in glass…

Joey: How far is dat mountain from here, Yug?

Yugi: Looks like we're almost there now. Now how are we supposed to climb it?

Joey: This looks like a job for Joey Wheeler! (Starts climbing mountain and falls back down, tries three more times)

Yugi: I think we need another plan, Joey

Solomon: Wait, I have an idea! Let's head up that spiraling path over there with the big sign pointing to it that says "Contestants Go This Way."

Joey: I don't know Gramps, that way seems a bit too obvious.

Yugi: Yeah, Xavir probably wants us to go that way so he can have some kind of Yeti appear out of nowhere and attack us halfway up.

Joey: I know, let's head up that other spiraling path with the sign pointing to it saying "Do Not Go This Way!"

Yugi: Yeah, Xavir'll never see us coming!

(Meanwhile)

Leon: Hey Mokuba, can you see Zigfried from up there?

Mokuba: No, I don't think so. He's probably already made it to the top.

Rebecca: Come on, guys. Quit flapping your lips and let's get moving. We're not even halfway there yet.

Mokuba: Well excuse me, Little Miss Prodigy. We can't all be child geniuses you know.

Rebecca: You don't have to be a genius to climb a mountain, now move it!

Leon: Relax Rebecca, we're moving as fast as we can. It's not that easy when you're not at the bottom.

Rebecca: You know I have to be at the bottom, and complaining isn't getting us anywhere. Now let's go!

(Meanwhile)

Weevil: …and complaining about it isn't going to get us anywhere! Now move it!

Duke: Fine, Weevil, whatever. I'd carry you to the top if it means you'd shut up. Hey Serenity, do you see anyone else?

Serenity: I think I see some people over there. Hey, it's my big brother! Hi Joey!

Joey: Huh? (sees Serenity) Hey look Yug, it's Serenity! How ya doing sis?

Serenity: Great Joey, we're almost at the top of the mountain!

Joey: Hey, us too! All we have to do is just follow this path here an'-AAH! (Falls into a pit that opens up)

Yugi: Joey! No!

Solomon: Oh my!

Serenity: Oh no, Joey! Duke, Weevil, we have to save him!

Weevil: What! No way! We can't stop now! We'll lose the challenge!

Serenity: Well, what's more important, this challenge or my brother?

Weevil: (thinking) Oh great, if I answer that question correctly, Serenity will never stay in my alliance and then Duke would drop out too. I better fake it some more. (out loud) Why I believe you're right Serenity. We should go rescue your brother. It is the right thing to do after all.

Duke: The right thing? Since when do you care about that?

Weevil: What are you talking about? When have I not cared about that?

Duke: How about that time when-

Weevil: Never mind, let's just go save Wheeler quickly so we can still win!

(Meanwhile)

Zigfried: Vell vell, I expected to find you here already.

Kaiba: Well what else could you expect? I'm pulling out everything now that the teams are gone. From now on, I can do everything myself.

Zigfried: Even vithout young Mokuba?

Kaiba: Hmph…(looks away) (Zigfried smiles)

(Meanwhile)

Mokuba: I think I see the top, guys! We're almost there.

Leon: All right! Now let's get to the top before there's another earthquake.

Rebecca: What do you mean another one?

Leon: You didn't feel that earthquake before? It shook the whole mountain! It even destroyed part of it! We fell off because of it! How did you possibly miss it?

Rebecca: Well I think I was just starting to climb the mountain when you both fell. If it was really an earthquake, I definitely would have felt it too.

Mokuba: Maybe it's just part of these rules we didn't hear.

Leon: That must be it! There's no other way that's possibl-(Mountain starts shaking again)

Mokuba: Oh no, not again!

Leon: Hold on, Mokuba, we can't let go this time. We've got to get to the top!

Mokuba: All right! (slowly starts climbing up while mountain shakes)

Rebecca: Uh guys? I think this vine's breaking. We might want to pick up the pace a little bit. (Vine snaps) AAH!

(Leon grabs vine before it falls too far)

Rebecca: Leon…

Leon: I've got you, Rebecca.

Mokuba: Are you guys OK? I think I can reach the top of the mountain from-(looks up and sees Kaiba with arms crossed)

Kaiba: …

Mokuba: Seto! Thank goodness. I need your help, grab my hand! (reaches out hand)

(Kaiba does not move)

Mokuba: Seto? I can't hold them much longer. Please, grab my hand! I'm going to fall!

Kaiba: …Let this be a lesson, little brother. (walks away)

Mokuba: Seto! No! I'm sor-AAAH!(starts falling)

(Someone grabs Mokuba's hand) (Mokuba still thinks he's falling and continues to scream)

Mokuba: (realizes he's not falling) Huh? (looks up)

Zigfried: Do not vorry mein teammate. Ve are in zis together, no?

Mokuba: Zigfried? Uh, thank you.

Zigfried: Think nothing of it, young Mokuba. You alvays need to have zose you can trust or you have nothing. (helps pull Mokuba up) (Both pull Leon and Rebecca up)

Rebecca: All right, we made it!

Leon: That was awesome Zigfried! You're the greatest! Isn't he, Mokuba? Mokuba?

(Mokuba is looking over towards Kaiba) (Kaiba is looking away)

Mokuba: Huh? Oh, yeah…sure. (Looks back over towards Kaiba)

Xavir: (voice) Attention contestants! I want to congratulate you for getting this far!

Leon: Where's he now? (Looks around)

Xavir: (voice) I'm talking to you from the floating ring above you. I'm sure many of you are confused by what exactly you need to do right?

(Mutterings of agreement below)

Weevil: Hey, what gives? You're explaining things before all of us show up? (Weevil, Serenity, Duke, Yugi, Joey, and Solomon reach the top of the mountain)

Xavir (voice): Actually this message is being broadcasted so it can be heard everywhere on the island. Even back at the Orientation Site.

(At Orientation Site)

Marik: Did you hear that Odion? It sounds like that Xavir fellow is trying to communicate with us.

Odion: Perhaps he is explaining more of the rules for the competition.

Marik: Hah! Rules? I have little use for such trivial nuances. I am more concerned with more pressing matters, like ping pong. Hey Bakura, would you like to play ping-pong with me?

Bakura: Well that sounds like a smashing good-

Marik: Not you, Bakura, I mean Bakura.

Y Bakura: I would soon rather maliciously bite off my own right leg than play a game of ping-pong with you.

Marik: Oh come on, Bakura. I'll let you serve first. I even have my own ping-pong paddle I brought from my underground home in Egypt. (pulls out remote control)

Odion: Master Marik, that's no ping-pong paddle. That's the remote!

Marik: Well that explains why Ishizu always beats me. Well then, here you go Odion. I suppose you can be on your way now.

Odion: Actually I have to wait for Yugi's grandfather to return since I am his only means of transportation off the island.

Marik: Fine, but I get to keep the remote until you leave. (swipes remote back)

Odion: Very well, Master Marik.

Marik: Time for some ping-pong! See anything we can use as a table, Odion? Or a ball? Or a net? Or a…

Y Bakura: Oh, Marik…

Bakura: Now I've got you, you wayward demon! I play Ookazi to inflict 600 points of damage right to you!

Y Bakura: Actually, I've got you, you eccentric sissy! I activate the Counter Spell Spell of Pain, so you take all the damage! (Bakura - 0) You lose!

Marik: (somehow just assembled a ping-pong table) Look, Odion, Bakura just won. In your face, Bakura!

Odion: Very humorous, Master Marik.

(Meanwhile)

Xavir: (voice) Anyway, allow me to clarify a few things. First of all, the reason I didn't tell you anything is because of Rule #16 of being the King of Card Games.

Kaiba: (under breath) Of course…

Xavir: (voice) The King of Card Games can do the most with the least. So I wanted to see who could figure out what you needed to do the fastest with the least amount of information given. As for the rules, they were pretty simple. The first 6 duelists to reach the top of the mountain move to part 2 of the challenge.

Zigfried: So zat means ze ones moving on are myself, Herr Kaiba, Leon, young Mokuba, young Rebecca, und…

Xavir: (voice) Weevil Underwood

Joey: Say what?

Weevil: All right!

Xavir: (voice) Weevil was technically the first one up the mountain in your group, so he qualifies. For all of you who didn't make it, just stay where you are. As for the 6 winners, get ready for part 2 of the challenge! (Bright flashes of light come from the floating ring and envelope the 6 qualifiers) (They vanish from the mountain)

(The 6 contestants remaining appear inside the ring in a control room) (Xavir and Kemo are standing next to the controls)

Xavir: Welcome gentlemen and Rebecca to the control room of the Ring of Confusion. This entire second part will be displayed on the giant blimp for all other contestants to see and hear. So, are you ready for part two of the challenge?

Leon: Bring it on!

Rebecca: Yeah, we're ready!

Xavir: Very well, first let me demonstrate something. (Brings up visual display of the mountain they climbed on monitor behind him) I'm sure you are all familiar with the earthquakes that occurred on the mountain below.

Leon: Oh yeah, we were wondering about those.

Xavir: They were all caused by this Ring. The buttons over here can cause tremors at any given point of the mountain but not others. Interesting, isn't it? Kemo?

(Kemo presses a button to demonstrate tremors) (Mountain begins shaking at top)

Joey: Hey woah! What's going on?

Yugi: The mountain's shaking again!

Solomon: Let me off this ride!

Zigfried: But how is zat possible? Scientifically, zere-

Xavir: It's possible because the rules say so. Anyway, I just thought you might want to know about that. On to the challenge, please direct your attention to the six doors behind you. (Contestants turn around)

Xavir: Each of these six doors leads to a portion of the labyrinth that stretches all the way around this ring and back to this room through that door on the other side. (Points to that door) Your goal is to get through the labyrinth and get through that door. First one to do so is the winner of immunity. Of course, it's not as simple as that.

Weevil: (sarcastic) No, why would it be?

Xavir: Along the way, you can tell if you are going the right way in the labyrinth because you will come across 10 doors that point you in the right direction.

Kaiba: Doors?

Xavir: That's right, and these aren't any ordinary doors. Each of these doors will ask you a trivia question about Duel Monsters. If you answer it correctly, the door will open. However, if you answer incorrectly, the door will deactivate and become impossible to open. That means you're out!

Mokuba: Really, one wrong answer and that's it?

Xavir: That's right, so I'd think carefully before answering. Besides, Rule 17 of being King says that the King knows a lot about card games. Now then, choose your door and begin!

(Everyone chooses a door and begins the labyrinth)

Kemo: Wait a minute Mr. Casston, what if no one makes it through the maze?

Xavir: Then I guess we won't have immunity today.

Door: "What color are effect monster cards?"

Leon: That's easy, orange!

Door: Correct (Door opens)

Leon: This is simple!

Door: How many attack points does Swamp Battleguard have?

Mokuba: Uh, I don't know, 1800?

Door: Good guess, kid. (Door opens)

Mokuba: Man, this is tough.

Door: What insect monster cannot be Special Summoned unless you send 2 spell or trap cards you control to your Graveyard?

Weevil: Hah? You dare test MY knowledge of the insects? It's Anteatereatingant!

Door: Correct (Door opens)

Weevil: Cake.

Door: What's your favorite card?

Kaiba: What kind of question is that?

Door: Please give a formal definition of a Field Spell.

Zigfried: Oh come on, zat's not even a question!

Door: Who is the current King of Card Games?

Rebecca: That's easy, it's Uncle Xavir.

Door: Uncle?

Rebecca: Oops, Xavir! I mean Xavir!

Door: That's better. Go ahead (door opens)

Rebecca: (to self) I really need to stop doing that.

Door: What Type of monster is Mammoth Graveyard?

Mokuba: Uh, Beast, no Zombie!

Door: Incorrect. Correct Answer is Dinosaur. (Door turns off)

Mokuba: What! That thing's not a dinosaur in any way! That's not fair!

Door: Can you name 5 different Forbidden cards?

Leon: Uh let's see, Raigeki, Change of Heart, Dark Hole, Time Seal, and…Fiber Jar!

Door: Incorrect. Correct Answer is either Yes or No. (Door turns off)

Leon: What? That was just-and I-you didn't-! (sighs) Good luck, Zigfried.

Door: Do you like Yu-Gi-Oh GX?

Kaiba:…No, No, No, No, No, NO!

Door: Correct (Door opens)

Door: What insect monster requires you to remove from play 1-

Weevil: Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior!

Door: Fine, don't let me finish. (Door opens)

Door: What normal monster has the most attack points in all of Duel Monsters?

Rebecca: The Blue-Eyes White Dragon, of course.

Door: Correct (Door opens)

Door: What question am I about to ask you?

Zigfried: Hmm…Hah! It's a trick question! Ze doors vill only ask one question, so you vill not ask me any question next!

Door: Smart, that's right (Door opens)

Door: If you have 3 cards in your hands and your opponent activates Card Destruction, Hand Destruction, another Hand Destruction, and Morphing Jar, how many cards are now in your hand?

Kaiba: 5, now hurry up!

Door: Very well (Door opens)

Door: What spell card can take control of your opponent's monster as long as you sacrifice one of yours?

Rebecca: Enemy Controller

Door: Correct (Door opens)

Door: What Elemental Hero card can be used to make the Fusion Monster Rampart Blaster?

Zigfried: Zat vould either be either Elemental Hero Clayman or Burstinatrix.

Door: Correct (Door opens)

Door: How many Army Ant tokens does Multiplication of the Ants create?

Weevil: Two, simple.

Door: Correct (Door opens)

Door: How much damage does Mataza the Zapper cause in a direct attack?

Kaiba: 1300 attack points of damage, now let me through!

Door: Incorrect

Kaiba: What?

Door: Mataza the Zapper attacks two times in one battle phase. A direct attack would cause 2600 points of damage. (Door deactivates)

Kaiba: You didn't say to count both attacks! You said "a" direct attack! Let me through! (Pounds on door)

Weevil: Bring on the next question!

Door: How much damage does the Spell-Shattering Arrow inflict?

Weevil: Uhh…pass?

Door: Incorrect, 500 points of damage per face-up Spell Card destroyed. (Door turns off)

Weevil: Well yes of course, I knew that! Give me another try! Do-over!

Door: What normal monster has 2000 attack points?

Zigfried: Ze Gene-Varped Varvolf!

Door: Correct, I think (Door opens)

Door: You have no monsters on the field, you play Monster Reincarnation and discard The Fabled Cerburrel to add Skull Servant to your hand. You play One for One to summon Ameba while discarding Skull Servant. Then you summon Card Trooper from your hand. How many monsters do you now control?

Rebecca: Hah, you control 3! Because The Fabled Cerburrel is special summoned when you discard it!

Door: Correct (Door opens)

Door: It's time for the final question!

Zigfried: Very vell.

Rebecca: Bring it on!

Door: (same for both) What is the maximum number of attack points your Slifer the Sky Dragon by its effect alone can have if you have activated Infinite Cards and you have a sixty-card deck?

Rebecca: (thinking) Hmm, let's see, Slifer gains 1000 attack points for each card in your hand…

Zigfried: (thinking) Und Infinite Cards allows you to have infinite cards in your hand.

Rebecca: (thinking) And you have sixty cards in your deck so…

Zigfried: (thinking) …you can have a hand of sixty cards, but vait a moment! Infinite cards eez on zee field so you can only have 59 cards in your hand before you deck out ze next turn. Very clever, Xavir, but I am on to your trick!

Zigfried: Zee answer is 5900 attack points!

Door: Incorrect

Zigfried: Vhat! Zat eez impossible! (Points at door) Zere is no vay I…vait a minute…

Rebecca: Infinite cards is on the field already so you can't have more than 59, but Slifer's on the field too! That means only 58 cards maximum can be in your hand even though it's unlikely you can really keep them all. 5800 is the answer.

Door: Correct (Door opens)

Rebecca: Yes! (Runs through final door)

Xavir: And Rebecca Hawkins is the winner of the challenge! (All warp back to Orientation Site)

Leon: Don't worry Zigfried, we'll win it next time.

Zigfried: (angrily) Yes, but ve could have von it zis time!

Xavir: Congratulations to all of you who came close to victory. Unfortunately, I can only give immunity to the winner, in this case, Rebecca.

Rebecca: You just made it too easy for me Unc-No! Xavir, I mean Xavir!

Xavir: Right…well anyway, you all may have noticed I threw in a few trick questions. Sorry about those, but they relate to the 18th rule of being the King of Card Games. The King is not easily tricked.

Joey: How many a these rules are dere anyway?

Xavir: Only the King will find out.

Solomon: Ah, there you are, Xavir! (Runs on stage) I demand to know something.

Xavir: Mr. Moto? Don't you remember the rules? Those who are eliminated cannot come back to the island.

Solomon: Of course I don't remember the rules. I just wanted to know why on earth I wanted to quit.

(Zigfried smiles in audience)

Xavir: I don't think I can answer that, Mr. Moto. Different people tend to quit for different reasons. It's all a matter of psychology.

Solomon: That's not it! I think it's all because of that dark shadow energy stuff. I didn't tell anyone, but I wasn't affected by those Shadow guys.

Xavir: You weren't?

Solomon: That's right, and that stuff you mentioned about the energy blocking parts of the mind has to do with it. I think it blocked me wanting to win somehow instead of turning me into a shadow thingy. What do you have to say about that?

Xavir: Get off my island.

Solomon: What?

Xavir: Get out of here…NOW! (! (A blur strikes Solomon and he is knocked down paralyzed.)

Yugi: No, Grandpa!

Joey: It's just like what happened ta Bandit Keith. I bet it was dat Fyr girl again.

Xavir: Mr. Odion, you were leaving, right? Please take Mr. Solomon and Mr. Bakura with you. Make sure you take the less-evil Bakura. That is, unless you've decided to join the competition.

Odion: No, no, I still could never compete against Master Marik. (Picks up Solomon and Bakura and takes them to the boat)

Bakura: Hey, put me down! At least take the evil Bakura instead! This is a load of twaddle! (Odion throws Bakura and Solomon into boat and drives away)

Marik: So long, Odion. Good luck surviving back in our pit of death we call home! (Waves by)

Y Bakura: Isn't that the remote control that you were supposed to give Odion before he left?

Marik: No, this is just my ping-pong paddle. Odion was no match for my amazing abilities.

Y Bakura: (sarcastic) Fantastic…

Yugi: Hey, Xavir, what's your problem? You didn't need to do that!

Xavir: We don't need his kind on this island anymore.

Mokuba: What do you mean his kind?

Xavir: Never mind, just meet me later at the Elimination Arena. (Disappears)

Serenity: What do you think that was all about, big brother?

Joey: I don't know, but something tells me we're gonna find out soon.

(At Elimination Arena)

Duke: So, Weevil, what's your strategy right now?

Weevil: Give me time to think, you can't rush genius you know?

Joey: We're not rushing genius, bugbrain, we're rushing you. So whaddya got?

Serenity: Don't be rude, Joey. Give Weevil some time to come up with a plan.

Weevil: Thank you, Serenity. Now let's see…I would say our most obvious targets would be the other four contestants who didn't win immunity. If all four of us combined our votes, we nearly have majority control! We'd be unstoppable.

Duke: I like the sound of that.

Joey: Yeah, so who are we going after?

Zigfried: Leon, ze teams merging have caused a big problem. Ve have lost our advantage as zee biggest alliance.

Leon: So what do we do?

Zigfried: Vell, ve still have Mokuba now zat Kaiba eez not speaking to him, so I need you to get young Rebecca into our alliance. She seems like a useful ally. Do you think you can convince her?

Leon: I think I can. It shouldn't be too hard.

Rebecca: So…um…Yugi…do you…think…we should…vote…um…together?

Yugi: Are you feeling okay, Rebecca? You seem a bit jumpy.

Rebecca: No no no….I'm fine…just a little…nervous…about the…elimination.

Yugi: Well why would you feel nervous? You've got invincibility.

Rebecca: Oh….yeah….well…you know…I could lose…you know…one of my…good friends.

Yugi: Um…are you sure you're okay? (Rebecca kisses Yugi)

Yugi: (muffled) Um…uh….

Rebecca: (lets go of Yugi due to lack of air) *heavy breathing* I'm sorry about that Yugi, I didn't want that to happen, but…

Yugi: *breathing* Um, don't worry about it Rebecca. I'm just gonna go over there now. See you later.

Rebecca: (sarcastic) Great, now I just scared him off. What was I thinking? Now he'll never like me. (Starts crying)

Leon: Uh, Rebecca?

Rebecca: Huh? (Tries to stop crying) Oh, hi Leon.

Leon: Is something wrong?

Rebecca: No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it.

Leon: What is it? You can tell me.

Rebecca: I…it's just that…when I kissed you that one time…I thought it would fix my problem with Yugi. It did at first, but then it all just came back when he started talking to me.

Leon: I get it Rebecca, that's kind of how a crush works.

Rebecca: A crush? Crushes are for little kids.

Leon: But you are a kid, Rebecca.

Rebecca: (angrily) I am not! Not! Not! Not!

Leon: Really? 'Cause you sure are acting like one.

Rebecca: …

Leon: Well, it looks like the elimination ceremony's about to start. I better get back to my brother. I'll talk to later, OK? (Starts walking away)

Rebecca: Wait, Leon. (Leon turns around) Who are you planning to vote for?

(Leon smiles)

Xavir: (cheerfully) Hello everyone! Are you all ready for today's big super awesome elimination ceremony?

Kaiba: Let's just get on with this before I start getting angrier than usual.

Joey: Yeah, I don't think that's possible.

Xavir: Very well, Rebecca, you're up first. (Everyone votes)

Xavir: All right then, final 12. I have 11 Millennium Tokens on this plate. 10 of you shall receive them and become the final 11. Then we will really be at the halfway point. Exciting, isn't it. Rebecca, you get the first one by immunity. (Tosses Millennium Token) The next one goes to…

Joey

Leon

Mokuba

Zigfried

Marik

Duke

Bakura

Serenity

Weevil, and finally…

We have a tie!

Kaiba: You have got to be kidding me.

Yugi: Does that mean-

Xavir: That's right, you and Kaiba must have a 2000 life point duel to decide who stays on the island. Sacrifices are required again. The loser of the duel will be eliminated. Same rules as before, you will each get a random 40-card deck with your favorite card and first one to 0 life points is eliminated. (static)

(Voteoff Clips)

**Rebecca**: I was wrong about Leon. He's actually…not that snobby. KAIBA

**Zigfried: **Vith Leon's assistance, soon Herr Kaiba vill just be a distant memory. KAIBA

**Joey: **I can't believe Serenity's in an alliance with Weevil! And I don't care what Weevil says, no way am I letting bugboy get rid of Yugi! Also, I wish someone had told me earlier to vote for **who you wanna get rid of**! BUGBOY

**Yugi: **…I'm voting for the evil Bakura. EVIL BAKURA

**Weevil: **It's time for the fly to be consumed. So long Yugi, you won't be missed. YUGI

**Serenity: **I can't vote for my brother's best friend. But I also can't let my friends down. What should I do? (eventually) YUGI

**Duke: **I may fall for a lot of stuff, Weevil. But there's no way I'm siding with you over Yugi here. WEEVIL

**Y Bakura: **I'll have to put my bitter rivalry with Marik on hold for now. The encounter I had with Bakura reminded me of another annoying nuisance I must dispose myself of. YUGI

**Marik: **Hah! This vote shall be decided by me! Whoever I vote for shall be the one to be eliminated! I declare it to be so! JOEY WHEELER'S SISTER

**Leon: **This is it for you, Seto Kaiba. You're not beating my brother this time. SETO KAIBA

**Kaiba: **Hmm…who to vote for? Who's the most useless person here? WHEELER'S SISTER

**Mokuba: **Zigfried didn't tell me who he's voting for tonight, so I'll just pick someone. DUKE (static)

Xavir: Let the tiebreaker duel commence! (Kaiba and Yugi both have 2000 life points) Kaiba won the coin toss and chose to go first, so he gets the first turn. You may begin!

Kaiba: All right Yugi, it's time to decide once and for all who really deserves to be called the King of Card Games! I hope you're ready for an onslaught of unparalleled magnitude. Prepare to feel the full impact of my-

Xavir: Any day now, Mr. Kaiba.

Kaiba: Fine, I summon the Archfiend Soldier (1900/1500) in attack mode. Then I place two cards face-down and end my turn.

Yugi: OK then Kaiba, I activate the spell card Future Fusion to send cards from my Deck to my Graveyard and summon a Fusion Monster in two turns. Luckily I have Dark Magician and Buster Blader in my Deck so I can summon Dark Paladin!

Kaiba: Too bad that will never happen because I activate my face-down card Magic Jammer to discard one card and negate your spell. Now your Dark Magician is in the Graveyard for nothing!

Yugi: I'm not finished yet, Kaiba. I summon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in attack mode and place my own card face down. Our monsters are on equal footing, so you're not getting through.

Kaiba: Not for long, I sacrifice my Archfiend Soldier to summon Granmarg the Rock Monarch (2400/1000). When it's summoned by sacrifice, I can destroy one face-down card on the field. I choose yours! (Yugi's face down destroyed) Now attack! (Yugi - 1500) Worried yet?

Yugi: A little bit…

Rebecca: Come on, Yugi! You can beat him! I know you can!

Mokuba: All right, Seto! Show Yugi who the real King is!

Zigfried: Young Mokuba, how can you still be cheering for Herr Kaiba after he left you to fall off ze mountain?

Mokuba: I'll never abandon Seto, no matter what he does. He's always been there for me before this competition started, so he'll be there for me after it too.

Zigfried: Hmm…

Yugi: I activate Swords of Concealing Light to put your monster in face-down defense mode. Then I summon Lancer Lindwurm (1800/1200) in attack mode. When he attacks monsters in defense mode, the difference between his attack points and your monsters defense points comes out of your life points! Now attack!

Kaiba: Hold on, I activate Enemy Controller! It allows me to switch your monster to defense mode before it attacks.

Yugi: Oh no!

Kaiba: That's what happens when you mess with Seto Kaiba! Now is that it?

Yugi: Uh, I place these two cards face down and end my turn.

Kaiba: Fine, I place this monster face-down and since your Swords of Concealing Light prevent me from changing the battle position of Granmarg, I'll place another card face down.

Yugi: All right then, I activate my face-down card Call of the Haunted to bring back Gemini Elf. Now I attack your Granmarg with Lancer Lindwurm (Kaiba - 1200). Then I attack your face-down card with Gemini Elf.

Kaiba: Big mistake, you've just attacked my face-down 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom (800/1200). When it's flipped face-up, all Level 4 monsters on the field are destroyed! (Gemini Elf and Lancer Lindwurm destroyed)

Yugi: Oh come on! Then I place this monster in defense mode and end my turn.

Kaiba: You must be pretty confident in that monster to make a move like that. I summon Reflect Bounder in attack mode (1700/1000) and activate my face-down card Gorgon's Eye. So now, if your face-down is a flip effect monster, it won't help you in the slightest. Attack!

Yugi: Lucky for me it's not a flip effect monster, it's Big Shield Gardna (100/2600)! (Kaiba - 300) And thanks to your Gorgon's Eye, it's ability doesn't activate so it stays in defense mode.

Kaiba: Grr…I place two more cards face-down and end my turn.

Yugi: My turn then, and I'm about to end this all right now! I summon Servant of Catabolism (700/500). It may not be that strong, but its ability lets it bypass your Reflect Bounder and attack you directly! Now finish this! (Kaiba - 1000) Huh? What happened?

Kaiba: I activated my Enchanted Javelin to gain the life points that I would have otherwise lost. Now I activate my second face-down card called Soul Resurrection. It lets me summon one normal monster from my Graveyard to the field in Defense Mode. And I choose my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

Yugi: When did that get sent to the Graveyard?

Kaiba: I discarded it for Magic Jammer.

Yugi: Well I chain my own face-down card Compulsory Evacuation Device! Now your Blue-Eyes returns to your hand. Then I place this face-down and end my turn.

Kaiba: All right then, Yugi. I activate Monster Reincarnation to discard my Blue-Eyes again and add Archfiend Soldier to my hand.

Yugi: Huh? Why did you do that?

Kaiba: Because now I activate The Shallow Grave. We each summon one monster in our Graveyards to the field in face-down defense mode. I choose my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

Yugi: Then I choose my Dark Magician.

Kaiba: I expected as much, but now I activate the last card in my hand, Book of Taiyou to flip my Blue Eyes into attack mode!

Yugi: That's not good.

Kaiba: Maybe not for you. Blue-Eyes, destroy the Servant of Catabolism and finish Yugi's life points.

Yugi: I activate my face-down card, Half or Nothing! You get to choose between halving the attack of all your monsters until the end of the turn, or ending your attack right now.

Kaiba: I'll take half. (Yugi - 700) And I just took the lead. Your turn.

Yugi: OK then, this is my last chance. Here goes everything. First I flip my Dark Magician into attack mode.

Kaiba: Don't tell me you're planning on attacking my Blue-Eyes with your pathetic Dark Magician.

Yugi: Don't worry, I've got something else planned. I sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna to summon White-Horned Dragon (2200/1400). And when it's summoned, I can activate its special ability.

Kaiba: Wait a minute, that's the thing that…oh no!

Yugi: That's right, Kaiba. I remove up to 5 Spell Cards in your Graveyard and White Horned Dragon gains 300 attack points for each of them. Now let's count them up! Monster Reincarnation, The Shallow Grave, Book of Taiyou, and Enemy Controller. That adds up to 3400 attack points! Your Blue-Eyes is history!

Kaiba: Grr… (Kaiba - 600)

Yugi: I would attack your Reflect Bounder now, but its ability would cost me the duel. So I'll end my turn.

Kaiba: (thinking) This is just great. If I don't draw a decent card right here, all Yugi has to do is get past my Reflect Bounder and it's over! Let's see…(draws). This might work… (out loud) I place this card face down and end my turn.

Yugi: (thinking) Here we go, if I can just get past that Reflect Bounder, I've won this duel. (draws) Yes! (out loud) I play Soul Taker to destroy your Reflect Bounder. You gain 1000 life points because of this, but you're about to lose a lot more. (Kaiba - 1600) I think it's only fitting to have my Dark Magician do the honors. End this duel!

Joey: Go, Yug!

Mokuba: Seto, no!

Kaiba: (smirks) That was your last mistake, Yugi.

Yugi: What?

Kaiba: If you had attacked me with your White-Horned Dragon, you could recover and probably win, but instead I activate Magical Arm Shield. So now your Dark Magician is attacking your White-Horned Dragon!

Yugi: NO!

Kaiba: This is all your destiny, Yugi. The only one fit to hold the title…is me! (Yugi - 0)

Xavir: And Seto Kaiba wins the tiebreaker and becomes the 11th contestant to compete in the second half of the competition. Here's your Millennium Token, Mr. Kaiba.

Kaiba: Whatever (knocks it away)

Joey: I can't believe it. Kaiba actually beat Yugi.

Serenity: So wait, that means that Yugi's been eliminated?

Rebecca: (crying) Yugi, I'm so sorry. (hugs Yugi) You should have won.

Yugi: No, it's okay, Rebecca. Maybe Xavir was right. Maybe Atem was the reason I got the title in the first place.

Rebecca: Uncle Xavir said that? I don't remember that.

Yugi: He told me that after he first beat me, but it doesn't matter now. I lost. After this competition, there will be a new King of Card Games.

Rebecca: Or Queen.

Yugi: (laughs) Right…anyway I better get back home and see if my grandpa's okay from being paralyzed like that.

Joey: You put up a good fight, Yug. You'll always be the King a Card Games in my book. You know, unless I win it.

Duke: Hey, I could win it too.

Joey: Yeah, that's not humanly possible, Duke.

Duke: Why not? I've beaten you before.

Joey: Well fine, if you're gonna be like dat.

(Arguing continues)

Yugi: Uh guys? Guys?

Duke: Who are you calling a dice addict? You use dice more than I do!

Joey: Oh yeah?

Leon: Well, it was nice while it lasted, Yugi.

Zigfried: Indeed, I thought for sure you vere going to beat Herr Kaiba. I suppose it just vasn't in ze stars for you.

Yugi: Uh, thanks?

Xavir: Yugi Moto, former King of Card Games, are you ready to leave?

Yugi: I guess so. (Gets on boat) I'll miss you guys, and I'll be rooting for one of you to win.

Joey: So long, Yug. I'm gonna win this for ya!

Serenity: Bye, Yugi. I'm sorry you couldn't get your title back.

Marik: Do not worry, I shall take good care of it once I WIN!

Y Bakura: That's more unlikely than Xavir explaining everything we don't know about in the next episode.

Mokuba: See ya later, Yugi! Thanks for saving my soul that one time.

Yugi: Oh, don't mention it.

Rebecca: I'll be sure to write to you every day!

Yugi: Really, Rebecca, you don't have to-woah(Falls over as boat drives away)

Xavir: And with that, our expected outcome has just taken a shocking turn. Which of the remaining final 11 will truly become the King of Card Games? Is the Kaiba sibling relationship truly indestructible? And will Odion ever get to watch his Gummi Bears? Find out the answer to none, some, or all of those questions next time here on Total Card Game Island!

Joey: Ah! Yugi fell out a da boat!

Serenity: Someone should do something.

Marik: This looks like a job for Bakura! (points at Yami Bakura)

Y Bakura: Oh, give me a break.


End file.
